


Nur eine Soldatin

by Sally78



Series: Nur eine Heldin [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally78/pseuds/Sally78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Crew um Commander Jane Shepard steht kurz vor dem letzten finalen Schlag gegen die Reaperinvasion. Neben unheimlichen Drohungen von unbekannten Absendern muss sich Jane für den letzten Kampf wappnen um die jenigen zu retten, die ihr am meisten am Herzen liegen. (FemShep x Garrus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landurlaub

Kapitel 1: Landurlaub

_„Landurlaub? Ich brauche keinen Urlaub, Anderson.“, Jane zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit wann wurden Allianzangestellte zum Zwangsurlaub verurteilt? Hatte sie mal wieder etwas ausgefressen, an das sie sich nicht einmal erinnerte? Oder war dieser Urlaub nur halb so schlimm wie sie dachte? „Keine Wiederrede, Commander.“, erwiderte das Hologramm streng. „Die Normandy muss dringend aufgerüstet werden. Und ein wenig Ruhe kann Ihnen und Ihrer Crew auch nicht schaden.“, Jane wusste, dass der Captain es nur gut meinte. Seit sie sich mit 18 verpflichtet hatte, hatte der Captain sich um sie gekümmert. Ob heimlich oder offiziell, immer so gut es ging. Sie wusste das zu schätzen und glaubte daher, ihm nicht länger widersprechen zu müssen. Also nickte sie nur und beendete die Sitzung. Seufzend stützte sie sich an dem Terminal ab. Langsam so schien es, wuchs ihr das alles über den Kopf. Der Angriff der Reaper auf die Erde, die Sache mit Tuchanka... es fiel ihr schwer Richtig und Falsch noch auseinander zu halten. Außerhalb davon hatte sie für eine Sekunde wirklich in Betracht gezogen, Kaidan zu erschießen. Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass sie nie den Abzug hätte drücken können, aber in Wirklichkeit wusste sie, dass sie es getan hätte, wäre es wirklich zum Äußersten gekommen. „Commander, Admiral Hackett ist auf der Videoleitung verfügbar.“, Traynor sagte das mit der selben Leichtigkeit wie immer. Jane schloss für ein paar wenige Sekunden die Augen. Musste Sie sich von ihm nun auch noch anhören, dass sie ein wenig Ruhe dringend nötig hatte? „Ich hab's verstanden.“, murmelte sie genervt, bewusst, dass keiner ihr zuhörte und verließ den Kommunikationsraum. Primarch Victus warf ihr einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, den sie gekonnt ignorierte. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Er würde früh genug erfahren, dass die Normandy vorerst mal nirgendwo hinfliegen würde. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stieß sie ungewollt auf Traynor. „Commander. Ich dachte Sie würden mit Admiral Hackett sprechen...“, meinte sie nervös und Jane sah ihr sofort an, dass Traynor irgendetwas tun wollte, zu was sie nicht befugt war. „Ich hielt es nicht für nötig ihn zu kontaktieren. Schicken Sie eine Rundmail an die Crew raus. Wir wurden für unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt.“, erklärte Jane ruhig, ging nicht weiter auf Traynors irritierte Fragen ein und verließ die Normandy. Kein Wunder hatte Anderson Sie zur Citadel gerufen. Er hatte gewusst sie würde kommen, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Ab und zu wäre es wohl doch besser, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen..._

Gedankenverloren saß Jane an dem großen schwarzen Flügel und ließ langsam ihre Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Sie hatte nie gelernt zu spielen, nie gelernt Töne den Tasten zuzuordnen. Geschweige denn mit anderen Instrumenten umzugehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich in den ganzen letzten Jahren vielleicht etwas zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt hatte. Ihr war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit langweilig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, saß ahnungslos auf dem kleinen Stuhl und hoffte darauf, irgendwann ihr Talent für das Klavierspielen zu entdecken. Aber allem Anschein nach war sie nie dazu bestimmt, ein Instrument auch nur anzurühren. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Tage in ihrer Jugend zu erinnern, was sie damals gerne getan hatte, aber selbst jetzt wenn sie daran zurückdachte, schien da nichts zu sein, was sie wirklich beschäftigt hatte. Irgendwie waren ihr andere Dinge immer wichtiger gewesen, früher war es die Schule gewesen, dann ihre Ausbildung und letzten Endes die Rettung der gesamten Galaxie. Sie hatte nie Zeit gehabt, sich irgendwelchen anderen Aktivitäten zu widmen und in diesem Moment schien ihr das auch zu lächerlich zu sein. Da draußen tobte der größte Krieg aller Zeiten und sie saß in diesem riesigen Apartment und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie zurück zu ihrem Schiff kommen sollte. Und zu Allem Überfluss begannen die Albträume sie auch noch tagsüber zu jagen. Immer wieder sah sie diesen kleinen Jungen vor sich, hörte Stimmen wo gar keine waren und immer öfter befürchtete sie den Verstand zu verlieren. Wenn sie sich nicht bald ablenkte, würde sie früher oder später noch verrückt werden. „Commander Shepard, Sie haben eine neue Nachricht.“, Glyph flog einmal quer durch das Apartment und hielt direkt vor ihr an. „Danke.“, erwiderte sie bloß und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Wollen Sie sie nicht lesen?“ „Ich... ja.“ Jane stand auf und ging zu Andersons kleiner Bibliothek. Sie konnte immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass ihr Captain ihr sein ganzes Apartment vermachen wollte. Und noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass ihr das alles vor Augen führte, wie unwichtig ihm diese Wohnung erscheinen musste. Im Anbetracht der Umstände war es verständlich, dass der Schutz der Erde vorging. Und sie musste hier wochenlang ausharren und Kaffee trinken... Die Nachricht war von einem gewissen David Kent. Er schrieb, er wolle ein Video über sie und ihr Leben drehen. Hauptsächlich über die letzten drei Jahre. Der Kampf um die Citadel, die Selbstmordmission bishin zur Gegenwart. Zur Bedrohung der Reaper. Jane seufzte. Wer hatte Interesse sich so ein Video anzusehen? Sie wusste, dass sie für einige wenige ein großes Vorbild war und für manche auch so etwas wie eine Heldin aber sie selbst musste viel zu oft an die vielen Niderlagen denken, die sie in den letzten Jahren einstecken musste. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an einen gewissen Elcor, der ihr im Silversun Strip über den Weg gelaufen war. War er nicht Schauspieler gewesen und hatte nach Arbeit gesucht? Ohne es zu merken, begann sie wieder zu arbeiten. Und seltsamerweise schien das für sie auch gar nicht falsch zu sein. 'Vielleicht', dachte sie 'ist das ja mein Hobby.' Jane sprang kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich frische Klamotten an und verließ das Haus.

Das Silversun Strip war wie immer überlaufen. Etliche Leute liefen kreuz und quer über den Platz. Und irgendwo dazwischen entdeckte sie das bekannte Gesicht eines verzweifelten Elcors. Sie zwängte sich durch die Menge und blieb schließlich vor dem globigen Wesen stehen. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin Commander Shepard, wir hatten uns letzte Woche unterhalten. Sie hatten mir von Ihrem Job erzählt. Ich hätte da vielleicht ein Angebot für Sie.“, begann Sie. Der Elcor schien zu lächeln, allerdings war Jane sich dabei nicht so ganz sicher. Bisher hatte sie nicht viel mit Elcor zu tun gehabt und fand es immer noch schwer ihre Gesichtszüge richtig zu deuten. „Erfreut. Vielen Dank, Mensch. Neugierig. Um welches Angebot handelt es sich?“, fragte er mit seiner gewohnt monotonen Stimme. „Es gibt da einen gewissen David Kent. Er will ein Video über die Ereignisse der letzten drei Jahre filmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mit meiner Empfehlung einen Job für Sie finden kann.“, erklärte sie und lächelte. „Erleichtert. Danke, Commander. Aufrichtig. Wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann, sagen Sie mir Bescheid.“ Der Elcor verließ den Platz. Einen Moment lang überlegte Jane ob das so eine gute Idee war. Sie hatte eigentlich nie gedacht, jemals so berühmt zu werden. Und das nun auch noch ein Video über sie gedreht wurde... „Shepard!“ Jane wandte sich zu dem Casino. „James.“ Insgeheim wunderte sie sich nicht über sein Auftauchen. Schließlich hatte sie seinen Namen auf der Rekordliste schon gesehen. Anscheinend hielt er sich oft in dem Casino auf. „Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte, Sie sitzen in ihrem schicken Apartment und lesen irgendso einen historischen Wälzer.“, James grinste sie spitzbübisch an. Jane verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich wieso Sie so einen Eindruck von mir haben. Wirke ich auf Sie so langweilig?“, fragte sie und als er ihr ein kurzes Zeichen gab folgte sie ihm in das Casino. „Das habe ich nie gesagt, Lola. Sie sind alles andere als langweilig. Eine Frau die dem Rat widerspricht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mal eine ganze Kollektorenbasis niederreißt und dann auch noch die Genophage heilt. Langweilig? Nein.“, auch wenn James ganz offensichtlich beeindruckt von ihr war konnte er das gut hinter seinem Humor verstecken. „Warum können Sie nicht einmal ernst bleiben?“, fragte sie und erwartete eigentlich keine richtige Antwort, aber anscheinend nahm James sie beim Wort. „Sie sind doch alle immer viel zu ernst, Lola. Ich halte das nicht für richtig. Wir müssen uns mit genug ernsten Themen auseinandersetzen. Wenn Sie mein Sarkasmus stört, ignorieren Sie ihn einfach.“, schlug er vor und ging geradewegs auf den Greifarmautomaten zu. „Sie stören mich nicht.“, erwiderte sie noch leise, bezweifelte allerdings, dass er das gehört hatte. James lachte leicht. „Wow, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Lassen Sie das mal nicht Garrus hören. Ich glaube, ich bin ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge.“, erwiderte er erneut mit einem leichten Anschwung von Sarkasmus. „Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie mich nicht stören, nicht, dass ich Sie liebe, James.“, entgegnete Jane und stellte sich direkt neben ihn. In den letzten Tagen war ihr so langweilig gewesen, dass sie sich ab und zu auch hier her verirrt hatte. Und komischerweise war sie auch immer mal wieder vor diesem Automat stehen geblieben. Das man immer gewann, war für ihr Portmoné auch nicht gerade so fördernd. „Autsch, das hat weh getan, Lola.“, er lächelte bitter. „Haben Sie das auch schon versucht? Macht einen echt süchtig.“ 'Schneller Themenwechsel', dachte Jane, ging aber darauf ein. „Ja, Liara meint, es wäre gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich mal eine etwas größere Auswahl für meine Musikanlage zu bieten hätte.“, erklärte sie und beobachtete, wie James mit dem Greifarm einen lilanen Ball in die Röhre manövrierte. „Glückwunsch, Sie haben gewonnen!“, erschallte eine viel zu glückliche VI und brachte ein kleines Plüschherz zum Vorschein. „Haha, das ist ja... nett.“, kommentierte James und zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Für Sie, Lola. Ich kann damit nicht viel anfangen.“ Jane lachte. „Aber ich?“ „Zu Ihnen passt es jedenfalls besser wie zu mir.“ Lächelnd nahm sie das kleine Geschenk an. „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache, Lola. Haben Sie schon was gegessen? Nachdem Sie den Sushi Laden in die Luft gejagt haben gibt es hier zwar kein richtig gutes Restaurant mehr, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns eine Pizza bestellen. Sie wohnen ja nicht weit von hier.“, er grinste erneut sein typisches Vega-Grinsen. Jane ließ sich seinen Vorschlag kurz durch den Kopf gehen und entschied dann, dass es gar keine schlechte Idee war. Alleine würde sie in dem riesigen Apartment sowieso nur eingehen. Immerhin wusste sie einfach nicht, was sie mit sich anstellen sollte. Hobbylos traf es wohl am besten... „Gut, gehen wir.“

\---

Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen :)

Danke für's lesen :)


	2. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 2: Vorbereitungen**

„Man, das ist echt Wahnsinn. Ich glaube ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass Sie in diesem riesigen Ding leben.“, meinte James sofort als er das Apartment betrat. „Also, Lola, wie sieht's bei Ihnen aus? Wissen Sie schon, wann wir wieder auf die Normandy können?“, fragte er und schmiss sich auf das Sofa.  
Jane setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Nein. Ich denke, es wird noch eine Weile dauern.“  
„Was machen Sie dann den ganzen Tag? Ich mein, ich hab Sie noch nie im Casino gesehen, geschweige denn sonst wo auf der Citadel. Nur dieses eine Mal im Purgatory.“, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Jane argwöhnisch. Obwohl James so zusagen das jüngste Mitglied der Crew war, verstand sie sich überraschend gut mit ihm. Und sie musste ihm Recht geben, irgendwie, kam sie nicht oft raus. Vielleicht hatte er auch Recht und es würde ihr gut tun, wenn sie ab und zu das Apartment verließ. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab und bis jetzt war sie sich auch nicht ganz sicher was das war...  
„Ich... weiß es nicht...“  
„Sie wissen's nicht?“, James irritierter Gesichtsausdruck wich purer Verständnislosigkeit. Reichte ja nicht, dass sie selbst nicht wusste was los war, jetzt musste sie auch noch ausgerechnet mit James darüber reden. Seufzend legte sie das Gesicht in die Hände.  
„Gott, James. Sie wissen ja gar nicht...“, sie brach abrupt ab und entschied sich sofort dazu ihm nicht von ihren Albträumen zu erzählen. Sie hatte sich ja nicht einmal Garrus anvertraut.  
„Hey, Lola, was ist los?“, er rückte ein kleines Stück naher und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Mir geht’s gut, es ist nichts.“, log sie und stand auf. „Wollen Sie was trinken? Ich hab... Wasser und... oh Wasser.“, meinte sie und inspizierte ihren Kühlschrank. Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass er so gut wie leer war.  
„Lola, das ist wirklich schockierend. Ich glaube, Sie sind nicht dafür geschaffen alleine zu leben. Ihr Kühlschrank... das grenzt ja an Misshandlung. Sie wissen schon, dass man darin eigentlich Lebensmittel aufbewahrt oder? Und einem alten Soldaten wie mir bietet man alles an, aber kein Wasser.“  
Jane stöhnte genervt und schlug die Kühlschranktüre zu.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Einen kurzen Moment lang sah James sie einfach nur bemitleidend an.  
„Vorschlag: Wir gehen jetzt erst einmal richtig einkaufen und dann bestellen wir ne ordentliche Pizza. Was halten Sie davon?“, schlug er vor und beugte sich über die Theke um sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln anzugrinsen.  
Jane sah ihn einige Sekunden lang schweigend an. Jetzt musste sie sich schon von ihrem Lieutenant anhören, wie sie ihr Leben leben sollte.  
„Gut.“  
„Sehr schön. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie genug Credits dabei haben, bei ihrer momentanen Ausstattung könnte das ganz schön teuer werden.“

Auf dem Weg zum Lebensmittelgeschäft stellte James erstaunt fest, dass Jane sehr offen mit sich reden ließ. Sie war seine erste Vorgesetzte mit der er sich so gut verstand, allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass es vielleicht nicht nur an ihrem Rang sondern viel mehr auch an ihrer Persönlichkeit lag. Er mochte Jane und das war ein Fakt der ihm sehr zu schaffen machte. Er hatte schon öfters von anderen Crewmitgliedern gehört, er begegne Jane mit zu wenig Respekt. Aber irgendwie konnte er bei ihr nicht anders. Es gefiel ihm zunehmend sich auf diese Art und Weise mit Jane zu unterhalten.  
Und jetzt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie leblos ihr Apartment eigentlich war, drängte sich die Frage in den Vordergrund wo eigentlich Garrus war. Hatten die beiden nicht so etwas wie eine Beziehung? Oder hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Aber eigentlich war das sehr unwahrscheinlich, Vega wurde immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Er wusste immer über jeden in der Crew Bescheid. Lag vermutlich auch einfach an seiner Art. Und obwohl er Jane nicht zu nahe treten wollte, brannte ihm diese Frage förmlich auf der Zunge.  
„Hey, Lola. Ich will Sie ja nicht irgendwie... nerven oder so, aber was ist eigentlich mit Garrus? Ich dachte, Sie und er... na Sie wissen schon...“, er versuchte die Frage so charmant wie möglich zu verpacken, musste dann aber feststellen, dass er dabei kläglich scheiterte.  
„Wir sind für heute Abend verabredet.“, erwiderte sie überraschend ehrlich. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht sie würde sich jetzt irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen, oder ihn anlügen, oder sie würde ihm gestehen, dass sie sich von dem Turianer getrennt hatte. Aber seltsamerweise schien es gar nicht so schlecht zwischen den beiden zu laufen.  
„Erst für heute Abend? Was ist mit heute Mittag? Vielleicht will er ja auch ne Pizza essen.“  
Jane warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Er isst nicht das, was wir essen, James. Haben Sie das vergessen?“  
„Oh richtig. Naja vorbei kommen könnte er aber trotzdem.“, Jane blieb an einem Regal stehen und musterte ihn fragend.  
„Trauen Sie sich nicht mit mir alleine zu sein?“, fragte Sie und legte eine Packung Chips in den Einkaufswagen.  
James verstummte. Dann sah er sie wieder irritiert und leicht verlegen an. „Was meinen Sie damit?“  
„Es wirkt, als würden Sie sich davor fürchten mit Ihrer Vorgesetzten alleine zu sein.“, erklärte Sie etwas genauer und als sie die Chips länger betrachtete, merkte sie wie sich langsam ihr Heißhunger meldete. 'Nein, Jane', ermahnte sie sich selbst.  
James lachte krampfhaft. „Nein, Lola, nein sicher nicht. Ich... ich würde mich nie davor fürchten. Das ist lächerlich.“, erwiderte er schnell und schob den Wagen weiter zum nächsten Regal. Jane folgte ihm und musste leicht grinsen. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Kaidan. Er hatte damals die Vermutung angestellt, dass James' offensichtliches Geflirte mit ihr nicht nur zum Spaß war. Bis dato hatte sie das nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt schien tatsächlich mehr dahinter zu stecken.  
„Gut, lassen wir das...“, sie ließ das Thema fallen und starrte eine Weile auf eine Packung Turian Chocolate.  
„...Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass ich mich da in etwas hineinmische. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal so genau was da zwischen Ihnen läuft.“, murmelte James und legte einen zwölfer Pack Eier und zwei Liter Milch in den Wagen.  
Jane war wohl bewusst, dass sie ihre Beziehung mit Garrus nicht gerade so an die Öffentlichkeit trug. Sie wurde schön öfter von irgendwelchen Journalisten um ein „intimes“ Interview gebeten, hatte aber jedes Mal abgesagt. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie sich mit anderen darüber unterhalten sollte. So etwas wie eine beste Freundin hatte sie nie gehabt.  
Jane nahm drei Tafeln Turian Chocolate und legte sie in den Wagen.  
„Es... ist ein wenig kompliziert. Sein Vater mag mich nicht besonders.“, erklärte sie und James musste wieder feststellen, dass sie anders reagierte wie er erwartet hatte. Außerhalb des Dienstes schien sie ganz anders zu sein. Und hier wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich eben wirklich privat trafen und das für Ausstehende sogar wie ein Date aussehen könnte.  
„Sein Vater? Warum?“  
Jane seufzte und packte noch salarianische Bohnen in den Wagen. „Er mag keine Spectres.“, erklärte sie und fuhr ein wenig weiter.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein sehr logischer Grund die zukünftige Schwiegertochter nicht zu mögen.“  
Jane lachte leicht. „Sagen Sie ihm das mal. Ich habe ihn ja noch nicht einmal getroffen...“, meinte sie.  
James fuhr den Wagen zur Kasse und ließ ihn durch den Scanner fahren. Jane warf die passenden Credits in den Automaten und packte sie dann in ein paar Tüten.  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn einfach mal treffen. Und seine Schwester auch.“, schlug James vor und half ihr beim Einpacken.  
„Sie wissen von Garrus' Schwester?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
Jane hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass sich Vega oft mit ihrem Freund unterhielt, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden auch über familiäre Dinge sprachen. Und wenn sie das taten, hatten sie dann auch schon über sie gesprochen? Bestimmt. Janes Neugier wuchs. Sie würde Garrus später darauf ansprechen...  
„Klar.“, erwiderte James.  
Jane sagte nichts mehr dazu. Die beiden verließen das Geschäft und machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu Janes Apartment. Als sie den Aufzug verließen sahen beide wie Tali vor Janes Haustüre immer wieder auf und ab ging.  
„Tali...“  
„Shepard! Ich bin so froh Sie zu sehen!“, Tali kam schnurstracks auf Jane zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Jane erwiderte ihre Umarmung, überrascht und sprachlos. Heute war, wohl wahr, ein sehr eigenartiger Tag.  
„Tali, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt. James musterte die beiden mit einem argwöhnischen Blick.  
„Nein... Ich muss eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Als Admiral. Und ich glaube ich kann das nicht...“, meinte sie verzweifelt.  
„Das klingt alles andere als gut. Komm erst mal mit rein.“, meinte sie, gab schnell den Code ein und deutete dann Tali sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.  
James stellte die Einkäufe in die Küche und begann sofort damit sie in die Schränke zu räumen. Er beobachtete Jane und Tali wie sie sich angeregt über das Problem der Quarianerin unterhielten. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden sich duzten. Das hatte er bisher bei noch keinem Mitglied der Crew beobachtet. Er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz besser darauf zu achten und fragte sich unwillkürlich was er wohl tun musste, damit Jane ihn auch nicht mehr so förmlich ansprach. Dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder.  
„Das wird schon wieder, Tali. Du solltest jetzt aber schnell zurück gehen und den Admiral kontaktieren. Diese Entscheidung solltest du nicht alleine treffen.“, schlug Jane vor.  
Tali stimmte ihr zu, bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihr und verließ dann mit einem flüchtigen „Bis dann“ das Apartment.  
Jane seufzte und machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen und James zu helfen.  
„Ist alles okay?“, fragte er und kam mit zwei Flaschen Bier zu ihr.  
„...haben Sie manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass Ihnen alles über den Kopf wächst?“, fragte sie und sah James einige Sekunden lang in die Augen.  
„Manchmal. Was ist los, Lola? Irgendwas stimmt mit Ihnen nicht.“, meinte er, setzte sich neben sie und gab ihr auch eine Flasche.  
Jane überlegte lange wie sie ihm antworten sollte. Es waren keine Probleme die sich so leicht in Worte fassen ließen. Sie war wegen ihren Albträumen schon bei Dr. Chakwas gewesen, die hatte ihr auch nicht mehr sagen können, als dass sie einfach öfter und mehr über ihre Probleme reden sollte und aufhören sollte, immer alles zu verdrängen. Aber Jane wusste, dass sie ihre Crew nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten konnte und wollte wohl gemerkt.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, erwiderte sie leise. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, dass es ungerecht war, mit James darüber zu reden. Garrus war derjenige der bei ihr sein sollte und mit ihr darüber reden sollte. Aber sie wusste, dass er momentan im Flüchtlingslager war und sich um seine Familie kümmerte. Er hatte größere Probleme und James...  
„Nicht schlafen? Was soll das heißen? Wachen Sie immer wieder auf? Oder haben sie Albträume?“  
James studierte Janes Gesichtszüge ganz genau. Er wollte wissen ob sie log oder ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Jeder wusste, dass Jane ihre Probleme immer für sich behielt.  
„Das klingt lächerlich.“, murmelte sie und nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier.  
„Tut es nicht. Wenn es Sie wach hält, ist es ganz bestimmt nicht so harmlos. Haben Sie irgendwelche Medizin genommen?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hilft nicht.“  
„Und... ist es immer der gleiche Traum? So wie bei dem Sender damals?“  
„Das war kein Traum und ja es...“, sie bemerkte ihren genervten Ton und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Schließlich konnte James nichts für ihren momentanen, gesundheitlichen Zustand. „...es ist immer der gleiche Traum...“, bestätigte sie.  
„Hm.“  
James starrte eine Weile auf den Hals der Flasche. Er hatte sich schon immer gewundert wie stark Jane war. Nach Allem was er über sie gehört hatte, hatte es ihn immer beeindruckt, dass sie noch nie einen Nervenzusammenbruch oder Ähnliches gehabt hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie tot war und wiederbelebt wurde war auch nicht so ohne.  
„Was ist wenn Garrus bei Ihnen ist?“  
„Er hat noch nicht so oft bei mir geschlafen.“, erwiderte sie. Tatsächlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie gerne neben Garrus aufwachte und nie daran gedacht hatte, dass er ihre Schlafstörungen positiv beeinflussen könnte. Sobald er vorbeikam würde sie ihn fragen, ob er über Nacht blieb...  
„Ich dachte, sie wären so etwas wie ein Vorzeigetraumpaar.“, meinte James mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, James, es ist kompliziert.“, erklärte Jane.  
„Vielleicht sollte Garrus Sie einfach ein bisschen öfter besuchen.“, schlug er vor.  
Jane dachte kurz über seinen Vorschlag nach. Sie wusste wie gern sie den Turianer bei sich hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an ihr letztes Treffen mit Garrus auf dem Dach des Präsidiums dachte. Es war nicht einfach, eine Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Turianer, aber es war eine der schönsten Erfahrungen die sie je mit einem Mann gemacht hatte. Außerdem vertraute sie ihm mehr als jedem anderen...  
„...Lola? Hören Sie mir zu?“, James sah Jane mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Der Commander schien wirklich nicht ganz anwesend zu sein.  
„Verziehen Sie, James. Ich war in Gedanken.“, entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Sie... haben an ihn gedacht, oder?“, James grinste wissend.  
Jane spürte wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Lassen Sie das... Wechseln wir lieber das Thema, so schlimm ist es mit meinen Albträumen mal wieder auch nicht.“, erwiderte sie schnell. James sah sie noch einige Sekunden lang triumphierend an.  
„Ich werde Garrus durch die Blume sagen, dass Sie ihn vermissen.“, meinte er abschließend und ignorierte Janes entsetzten Blick.  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, James.“, wehrte sie ab. Allerdings wusste sie, dass James darauf keine Rücksicht nahm.  
„Er vermisst sie mit Sicherheit auch.“  
„Commander, Officer Vakarian möchte mit Ihnen sprechen.“, Glyph hielt direkt vor Jane inne.  
Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...“, murmelte James noch grinsend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ich hoffe euch hat das zweite Kapitel gefallen :) 
> 
> Danke für's Lesen :)


	3. Party I

Kapitel 3: Party I  
  
„Hey“  
„Hey.“, erwiderte Garrus. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Jane sehr glücklich aussah. Allem Anschein nach freute sie sich über seinen Besuch auch wenn er unangekündigt früher da war als geplant. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so früh komme. Ich weiß wir waren später verabredet.“  
„Du störst nie.“, erwiderte Jane, legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Wange und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden hatte sie schon wieder vollkommen vergessen, dass James ja auch noch da war. Der beobachtete die Szene mit einem breiten Grinsen vom Sofa aus.  
„Hey Garrus.“  
Überrascht warf der Turianer einen Blick zum Sofa. Mit James hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit jedem anderen, aber nicht mit James. Verbrachte der seine Zeit nicht immer im Casino?   
„James.“, entgegnete er ausdruckslos.   
„Wussten Sie, wie traurig unselbstständig Shepard ist? Haben Sie Ihren Kühlschrank mal gesehen?“  
Jane seufzte und schüttlte fasssungslos den Kopf.  
„Ihren Kühlschrank? Unselbstständig?“, Garrus warf James einen irritierten Blick zu.   
„Ja, ich musste ihr erst einmal zeigen wie man einkauft. Ich dachte, Sie wären schon so etwas wie ihr Mitbewohner, daher war ich echt überrascht wie übel es hier aussah.“, erklärte James und ging wieder in die Küche. Jane wusste absolut nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass James sie vor Garrus so bloß stellen würde. Und obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass sie seine Vorgesetzte war brachte sie in diesem Moment kein Wort raus.   
„Das klingt ja schrecklich.“, stellte der Turianer fest. „Ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich etwas öfter vorbei kommen...“  
Jane schwieg und wollte am liebsten nur noch beide rauswerfen.   
„Hey ähm, Lola. Sie haben doch so ein riesen Appartment, wenn Sie sich einsam fühlen, wie wär's wenn Sie dann mal eine richtig fette Party schmeißen würden? Keine Sorge, ich helfe Ihnen auch bei der Organisation. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass wieder nur Wasser im Haus ist.“, James fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich überlegen. Jane wollte ihm diesen Triumph zwar nicht lassen, sprach ihre „Unselbstständigkeit“ aber nicht mehr an.  
„Von mir aus.“  
Garrus gesellte sich zu James an die Theke.   
„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du einsam bist.“, meinte Garrus an Jane gewandt.   
„Ich bin nicht einsam. James bildet sich da nur etwas ein.“, entgegnete sie so lässig wie möglich. Jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst, warum sie so ungern über sich sprach. Einige in ihrem Umfeld nutzen ihre Schwächen gerne aus um sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen. Allerdings nahm sie James das nicht übel. Allgemein fiel es ihr schwer ihm irgendetwas übel zu nehmen...  
„Dann haben wir ja genau die richtigen Sachen eingekauft.“  
  
Die Party war schneller organisiert, als Jane gedacht hatte. James hatte allem Anschein nach schon öfter an solchen Parties teilgenommen und wusste daher, was sie brauchten um den Abend perfekt zu machen. Als Glyph sie gefragt hatte, wie sie ihre Party gestalten wollte war sie zwar kurz überrumpelt gewesen, hielt eine ruhige Party aber für angemessen. Passend dazu ließ Glyph ruhigere Musik laufen und hielt Jane auf dem Laufenden, was den Gemütszustand ihrer Gäste betraf.   
Garrus wich solange nicht von ihrer Seite. Ihr war bewusst, dass er sie früher oder später auf das Gespräch mit James ansprechen würde, aber darum machte sie sich im Moment keine Sorgen. Ihr war schon lange klar gewesen, dass sie mit ihm reden sollte und musste. Schließlich war sie sich sicher, dass er der Einzige war, der sie beruhigen könnte im Bezug auf den bevorstehenden Kampf.   
„Hey, Shepard. Coole Idee, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie dazu im Stande sind eine Party zu organisieren.“, Jacks Begrüßung fiel wie erwartet nicht sehr freundlich aus. Die Biotikerin musterte mit einem beeindruckten Blick das Apartment. „Nicht schlecht. Sie haben sich ja richtig den Arsch aufgerissen das alles nicht ganz so spießig aussehen zu lassen.“  
Jane nahm das einfach mal als Kompliment an und bat ihre Freundin rein.   
Obwohl sie zuerst befürchtete, ihre Freunde könnten das Haus auseinander nehmen, benahmen sich alle sogar relativ ruhig. Selbst Grunt der gemeinsam mit Wrex die Wohnung betrat machte zumindest in den ersten paar Minuten nichts kaputt.   
„Sie sollten sich auch ein wenig amüsieren.“, Glyph erschien plötzlich neben Jane, als sie eben die kleinen Gruppen ihrer Freunde beobachtet hatte, die sich in dem ganzen Apartment gebildet hatten.   
„Ja, du hast wohl recht...“, stimmte sie zu und setzte sich neben Steve Cortez auf das Sofa. „Gefällt Ihnen die Party?“, fragte sie so gelassen wie möglich. Auch wenn sie über den Respekt ihrer Freunde Bescheid wusste, wollte sie trotzdem nicht, dass sie ihren Commander für langweilig oder für eine schlechte Gastgeberin hielten.   
„Alles super, Lola.“, meinte James aufmunternd und grinste sie an.   
„Ein wenig wilder könnte es aber schon sein...“, murmelte Kaidan leise und beobachtete Glyph, das von einem Gast zum nächsten schwebte und nach deren Zufriedenheit fragte.   
Tatsächlich hatte Jane erwartet, dass vielleicht der ein oder andere es gerne wilder gehabt hätte. Aber ausgerechnet Kaidan?   
„Wir können die Musik ja später noch etwas lauter machen.“, schlug Jane vor.   
„Nur keine Eile, Commander.“, meinte Cortez lächelnd.   
Grunt stand seltsamerweise extrem still an Ort und Stelle und hörte dem Gespräch aufmerksam zu. Jane stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Grunt?“, fragte sie und konnte ihre Besorgnis um ihn nicht unterdrücken. Obwohl Grunt wie ein beinahe erwachsener Kroganer aussah, fühlte sie sich seit sie ihn aus dem Tank geholt hatte verantwortlich. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.   
„Ja. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wann es etwas zu essen geben wird. Ich habe Hunger, Shepard.“, meinte er und starrte angespannt in die Küche, wo sich Garrus mit den anderen Frauen unterhielt.   
„Soll ich Ihnen etwas kochen?“, fragte Jane und bemerkte selbst, dass sie sich schon wieder viel zu sehr um den jungen Kroganer kümmerte.   
Grunt lachte leicht. „Nein, nicht nötig.“  
„Gut, ich werde dann mal nach den anderen sehen.“, meinte sie und verließ die kleine Gruppe.    
  
„Wusstet ihr, dass Shepard auf der Militärschule ihren eigenen Offizier ein blaues Auge verpasst hat?“, Joker grinste einmal in die Runde. Miranda zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und auch EDI sah überrascht aus. Jane hatte es schon immer fasziniert, wie menschlich EDI wirkte obwohl sie in dem Körper eines Roboter steckte. Jacob lachte nur und schien zu glauben, dass Joker das sarkastisch gemeint hatte.   
„Müssen Sie diese Geschichte jetzt wirklich erzählen, Joker?“, fragte Jane kopfschüttelnd. Einerseits freute es sie, dass Joker gerne Geschichten über sie erzählte, aber andererseits dachte sie auch, dass diese Geschichten sie nicht unbedingt immer so gut darstellten. Schließlich war sie damals jung und dumm gewesen.  
„Hey, Commander, es ist eben eine Wahnsinnsstory wenn man sie kennt.“, erwiderte der Pilot immer noch grinsend.  
„Woher haben sie diese Geschichte überhaupt?“, fragte Jane und lehnte sich neben ihn an die Theke.   
„Ich hatte mal ein paar ganz interessante Gespräche mit dem Major.“  
Sie würde Kaidan dafür später zur Rede stellen. Dieser...   
„Ein paar ganz interessante Gespräche also... ich hoffe, dass er nicht allzu schlechte Dinge über mich erzählt hat.“, meinte sie ein wenig angespannt.   
„Nicht doch, Commander. Sie sind durch und durch ein Vorbild für alle Lebewesen dieses Universums. Auch wenn es darum geht dem eigenen Vorgesetzten mal eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen.“   
Jane seufzte entnervt. Manchmal bereute sie es wirklich, mit Kaidan auf derselben Militärschule gewesen zu sein. Er wusste viel zu viel über sie. Sie erinnerte sich an den aufsässigen Kroganer auf Tuchanka, der Grunt nicht in den Urdnot Clan aufnehmen wollte. Und erneut fiel ihr auf, dass sie Grunt immer und immer mehr wie ein Mitglied ihrer Familie behandelte.   
„Nicht alles was ich tue ist vorbildlich, Joker.“, wiedersprach Jane schnell.   
„Das stimmt. Die Kollektorenbasis anzugreifen war laut meinen Berechnungen sehr unverantwortlich. Das Risiko, dass Crewmitglieder sterben würden war extrem hoch.“, stimmte EDI zu und zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Jane ein wenig angegriffen von ihr. Aber sie wusste, dass die KI es nicht böse meinte.   
„Aber Shepard hat dadurch auch viele tausende von Leben gerettet, EDI. So gesehen kann man das nicht wirklich als falsch oder richtig abstempeln.“, mischte sich Jacob ein. Jane war positiv überrascht, dass er Partei für sie ergriff.   
„Vorbildlich war es trotzdem nicht.“, meinte Jane und EDI schien nun vollends verwirrt zu sein. „Ich sehe mal nach den anderen.“  
„Alles klar, Commander.“   
  
„Hey Shepard!“, Tali hob ihr Glas und klang bereits jetzt schon leicht angetrunken. Jane musste lächeln.   
„Alles klar, Tali?“, fragte sie und lehnte sich zu der Quarianerin an die Theke.   
„Alles bestens.“, erwiderte sie heiter.   
„Wir haben eben über Sie gesprochen.“, meinte Samantha Traynor. „Sie haben ein wirklich gigantisches Apartment!“  
„Oh ja gigantisch trifft's.“, stimmte Liara zu.   
„Genaugenommen gehört es ja nicht wirklich mir...“, erwiderte Jane leise und erinnerte sich an Captain Andersons Worte. Eigentlich hatte er es ihr ja wirklich vermacht, aber sie fühlte sich nicht so, als würde es ihr gehören.   
„Du bist zu bescheiden.“, meinte Garrus.   
Jane lachte leicht.   
„So ist sie eben.“, stimmte Liara zu und lächelte Jane vielsagend an. „Was halten Sie davon wenn wir die Musik etwas lauter stellen?“   
Jane dachte kurz über Liaras Vorschlag nach und nickte dann. Eben als sie zu Glyph gehen wollte, hörte sie das leise Geräusch der Klingel. Da wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass die Musik inzwischen schon relativ laut war.   
Sie lief zur Türe und sah auf den Bildschirm.   
„Mordin?!“  
„Shepard. Habe von ihrer Festivität erfahren. Meinen Neffen mitgebracht.“  
Janes Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sie auf den Schalter drückte, um ihren salarianischen Freund reinzulassen. Sein Neffe sah ihm unheimlich ähnlich und Jane fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie noch nie einen Salarianer in diesem Alter gesehen hatte. Er hatte eine Muschel in den Händen und hielt sie geradezu krampfhaft an sich gedrückt.   
„Hallo Mordin! Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen.“, begrüßte Jane ihren Freund. Sie zögerte kurz, entschied sich dann aber schnell dazu ihn zu umarmen. Mordin wusste überhaupt nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte, das dachte sie zumindest, stand also nur da und ließ sich von ihr drücken.   
„Mein Neffe Dino.“, stellte er den Jungen vor und seltsamerweise, sah der Salarianer sehr stolz aus. So als hätte er bei der Erziehung des Jungen eine große Rolle gespielt.   
„Hallo. Ich habe eine Muschel für Sie.“, sagte der kleine Salarianer und streckte ihr die blaue Muschel entgegen.   
Jane lächelte beeindruckt und nahm die Muschel an.  
„Danke.“, sagte sie und wandte sich dann wieder an Mordin. „Wie schön, dass Sie mit ihrem Neffen  am Strand waren. Wie alt ist er denn?“, fragte sie und obwohl sie wusste, dass der Junge ihr das selbst beantworten hätte können, wandte sie sich deswegen an den Professor.   
„Fünf. Waren noch nicht am Strand. Haben vor zwei Jahren bereits Muscheln gesammelt.“, erklärte Mordin und lächelte ebenfalls. „Dino wollte Sie schon immer kennen lernen. Ist sehr beeindruckt von Ihrer Arbeit.“, fügte Mordin hinzu.  
Jane war geradezu sprachlos. Sie hätte nicht gedacht gehabt, dass Mordin seinem Neffen so viel von ihr erzählt hatte. Der Junge schien ziemlich schüchtern zu sein, er sah auf den Boden und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
„Das freut mich. Ich ähm die anderen der Crew sind auch alle da, ich... ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sie Zeit haben. Ich dachte, wegen dem Tiegel...“, meinte Jane und dachte sofort wie blöd sich das anhören musste. Sie hätte Mordin einfach einladen sollen. Allerdings fiel ihr jetzt wieder ein, dass Wrex ja auch da war. Und wenn er erfuhr, dass Mordin noch am Leben war, würde er Jane zur Rede stellen. Auch wenn Sie und Wrex gute Freunde waren, befürchtete sie doch, es könnte in einem bösen Kampf enden.   
„Tiegel fast fertig gestellt. Kurze Pause. Habe ihre Mutter kennen gelernt. Ist sehr stolz auf Sie.“, meinte Mordin ehrlich.   
„Meine Mutter? Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet... Hat sie... wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Jane und führte Mordin und seinen Neffen in das Wohnzimmer im zweiten Stock. Dort wo sich bisher niemand aufhielt. Hier würde sie die Konfrontation mit Wrex noch ein wenig hinauszögern können.   
„Gut. Ist sehr intelligent, große Hilfe. Weiß aber nicht viel über Sie. Haben nicht viel geredet in Ihrer Kindheit. Könnte an familiären Problemen gelegen haben. Oder Streit. Vielleicht auch andere Komplikationen...“, Mordin verstummte, sah Jane aber weiterhin neugierig an. Er schien sich sehr für sie zu interessieren.   
„Mein Vater hat uns ziemlich früh verlassen und meine Mutter war immer sehr beschäftigt. Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht gut verstehen würden. Nur habe ich immer meine Crew für eine nähere Familie empfunden als sie. Wir hatten einfach nicht viel Zeit füreinander seit ich mich mit 18 verplfichtet habe.“, erklärte Jane und bot Mordin ein Glas Wasser an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Dino wartete bis sie ihm auch etwas anbot.   
„Magst du Limonade?“, fragte sie den Jungen.   
Dino warf Mordin einen fragenden Blick zu, der nickte nur und Dino sah Jane durstig an.   
Jane stand auf und ging runter in die Küche. Die kleine Gruppe unterhielt sich immernoch angeregt untereinander nur Garrus lehnte an einem Schrank und warf Jane einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Limonade raus.   
„Alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte, ich hätte Mordin gesehen...“, fragte Garrus leise. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass er und Jane die einzigen waren, die wussten, dass Mordin am Leben war.   
„Ja er hat von der Party erfahren und hat seinen Neffen mitgebracht.“, erklärte sie ebenso leise.   
„Seinen Neffen?“   
„Er heißt Dino und ist Mordin wirklich sehr ähnlich.“, ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie an den neugierigen Blick des kleinen Salarianer Jungen dachte. „Ich freue mich, dass er hier ist.“, fügte sie noch leise hinzu.   
„Das könnte schwierig werden, wegen Wrex...“, erwiderte Garrus.   
„Ja... früher oder später hätte ich es ihm aber sowieso sagen müssen.“, entgegnete sie.   
Garrus betrachtete Jane einen Moment lang. „Soll ich Wrex ein bisschen... ablenken?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Flaschen Ryncol.   
Jane lachte. „Oh Gott, nein, Garrus, das musst du wirklich nicht machen.“  
Garrus nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine. „Du weißt, das ich für dich alles tun würde.“, flüsterte er und Jane lächelte.   
„Ja, ich weiß“  
Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Ihren turianischen Freund, den sie mehr liebte als alles andere im gesamten Universum. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, mit jemadem einer anderen Spezies zusammen zu sein. Und doch war es so viel schöner, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.   
„Wie süß!“, meinte Traynor begeistert.  
Liara kicherte entzückt und Samara betrachtete das Paar lächelnd.   
„Das sieht man wirklich selten.“, kommentierte Tali leicht gereizt. Kurz fragte sich Jane woher diese Gerzeiztheit kam.   
„SHEPARD!!“  
Allem Anschein nach, hatte Wrex Mordin gefunden.


	4. Party II

Kapitel 4: Party II  
  
Die jungen Frauen in der Küche sahen Jane allesamt fragend an. Jane seufzte und lehnte kurz ihre Stirn an den Kühlschrank.   
„Das kann ja heiter werden...“, murmelte sie und Garrus legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.   
„Was ist passiert, Shepard?“, fragte Liara irritiert.   
Jane überlegte einige Sekunden lang wie sie das erklären sollte und ob es vielleicht einfach am besten wäre, alle zusammen zu rufen und es ihnen allen zu sagen. Immerhin hatte jedes Mitglied ihrer Crew ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum Mordin die Heilung der Genophage überlebt hatte.   
Sie ging in das Wohnzimmer zu James, Kaidan, Jack, Cortez und Grunt, die Shepard ebenfalls leicht verwirrt musterten und rief den Rest ihres Teams zusammen. Wrex kam wütend schnaubend zu ihr.  Gefolgt mit sicherem Abstand von Mordin und dessen Neffen, der sich ängstlich hinter dem salarianischen Professor versteckte.   
„SHEPARD! Erklären Sie das! Sofort!“, donnerte Wrex wütend und hielt nur zwei Zentimeter von ihr entfernt inne.   
James zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Wow! Haben Sie irgendwas damit zu tun, Miranda?“, fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. „Sie werden ja immer besser im Wiederbeleben.“, fügte er noch scherzhaft hinzu, fing sich dadurch aber nur einen missbilligenden Blick der jungen Frau ein.   
„Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun Lieutnant.“, erwiderte sie.   
„Also Shepard, was hat das zu bedeuten?!“  
Jane seufzte und räusperte sich dann.  
„Mordin lebt.“, erwiderte sie ruhig.   
„Das sehe ich! Warum?!“  
„Ich konnte es Ihnen damals nicht sagen, Wrex. Hätte ich Ihnen gesagt, dass er noch am Leben ist und das Heilmittel nicht funk- äh nicht...“, Jane warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Mordin.   
„Nicht was, SHEPARD?!“  
Bevor Wrex ihr auch nur einen Milimeter näher kommen konnte, stellte sich Garrus dazwischen und schob ihn ein kleines Stück weg von Jane.   
„Ganz ruhig, Wrex, Shepard hat sicher eine gute Erklärung dafür.“, versuchte der Turianer den wütenden Kroganer zu beruhigen.   
Hätte Wrex' Blick töten können wäre Garrus nun wahrscheinlich auf eine sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weise gestorben. Der Turianer war nur froh, dass Kroganer dazu noch nicht in der Lage waren. Der Clanführer brauchte gar nichts sagen, Garrus wusste, dass er sich jetzt besser nicht eingemischt hätte. Und wäre es dabei nicht um Jane gegangen, hätte er sich vermutlich auch rausgehalten.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Wir mussten Sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass Mordin tot ist, sonst wären Sie der Sache auf die Schliche gekommen und hätten uns nicht unterstü-“   
„Welcher Sache?!“, unterbrach Wrex sie.   
„Äh die Genophage... sie ist noch nicht geheilt.“  
Wrex starte sie entsetzt an. Natürlich dachte er sofort an Verrat und gleich darauf an Rache, bevor er ihr aber auch nur einen Vorwurf machen konnte sprach sie weiter.   
„Wir haben aber das Heilmittel – zumindest die Informationen die wir dafür brauchen um es wieder herzustellen. Und wenn die Reaperinvasion besiegt ist, werden wir uns auch sofort um das Heilmittel kümmern. Ich musste Sie anlügen, Wrex, hätte ich das nicht getan, hätten Sie uns nie unterstützt und ohne Sie können wir die Reaper nicht besiegen. Wir werden die Genophage heilen, das schwöre ich Ihnen, aber jetzt haben die Reaper höchste Priorität. Und ohne Mordin hätten wir den Tiegel nie so schnell fertig stellen können. Wir brauchten ihn, um die Genophage zu heilen und vor Allem um im Kampf gegen die Reaper bestehen zu können. Bitte Wrex, glauben Sie mir. Ich kenne Sie ich weiß, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe.“   
Schweigen.   
Noch nie hatte Jane erlebt, dass ihre gesamte Crew so still war. Vielleicht einmal, nach Ashleys Tod, aber sonst hatte immer irgendjemand etwas zu sagen. Diese Information schockierte allerdings alle ein wenig. Selbst James war still und musterte Jane mit einem undeutbaren Blick. Jane wusste nicht was sie jetzt erwarten sollte. Würde Wrex sie verstehen? Oder würde er ihr jetzt gleich den Kopf abreißen?   
„Bitte, Wrex. Ich schwöre dir“, sie sprach ihn absichtlich so direkt an und apellierte damit an ihre Freundschaft, „ich werde mich persönlich um die Heilung der Genophage kümmern. Aber wenn wir die Reaper nicht zuerst besiegen, gibt es keine Genophage mehr, die wir heilen müssen.“, erklärte sie.   
Wrex reagierte vorerst mal gar nicht. Niemand sagte etwas. Bis Mordin mit einem Räuspern die Stille brach.   
„Shepard hat Recht. Handelte aus Sorge um Sie und mich. Hat nichts Böses im Schilde geführt. Entscheidung sollte respektiert werden.“, meinte er und Dino nickte zustimmend.   
Wrex starrte Mordins Neffen lange an. Der Junge bekam es sofort mit der Angst zu tun und versteckte sich wieder hinter seinem Onkel.   
„Wrex.“, begann Jane noch mal, sie wusste, dass er der vernünftigste Kroganer war den es gab, und sie hoffte immer noch, dass er sie verstand, also nahm sie sanft seine Klaue und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du kennst mich.“   
„Und genau das macht mich so wütend. Warum haben Sie mir das nicht vorher gesagt?“, fragte er. Jane überhört gekonnt den anklagenden Unterton.   
„Im Eifer des Gefechts hätten Sie mir nie zugestimmt.“, erwiderte sie sachlich.   
„Warum denken Sie das?“  
„Weil ich Sie ebenfalls kenne.“  
Die Anspannung die zwischen den beiden in der Luft lag war geradezu greifbar. Garrus hoffte immer noch darauf, nicht weiter eingreifen zu müssen und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Wrex sich zu beruhigen schien. Er sah Jane noch eine Weile schweigend an und wandte sich dann an Grunt.   
„Was halten Sie davon Urdnot Grunt?“   
Der junge Kroganer sah verwirrt von Jane zu Wrex und wieder zurück. Allem Anschein nach hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, gefragt zu werden. Grunts Loyalität galt eindeutig Jane aber andererseits war er eben auch ein vollwertiger Kroganer und irgendwann müsste er sich damit auseinandersetzen wie er sich fortpflanzen könnte. Jane sah ihm sofort an, dass er mit der Frage überfordert war. Er wusste nicht zu wem er nun stehen sollte. Entweder zu Jane, die Frau, die ihn aus den Tank geholt und sich seither um ihn gekümmert hatte oder Wrex, der Kroganer, der ihn in seinen Clan aufgenommen hatte und ihm zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein richtiger Kroganer zu sein.   
„Das können Sie nicht von ihm verlangen.“, meinte Jane an Wrex gewandt und merkte schon wieder wie ihr Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber dem jungen Kroganer wuchs.   
„Er ist ein Kroganer und hat somit ebenfalls das Recht darüber zu entscheiden, Jane.“  
„Wenn ich mich einmischen darf, ich denke, dass dieses ganze Genophagegelaber hier eigentlich nicht zur Debatte stehen sollte. Shepard hat Recht, wir sollten den Reapern erst mal in den Arsch treten. Wenn wir das nicht machen, können Sie sich ihre Genophage sonst wo hinstecken.“, meinte Jack gelassen und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.   
Jane seufzte.  
„Wir werden hier jetzt nicht abstimmen. Ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen treffe. Aber ich konnte keinen von Ihnen beiden verlieren. Wenn Sie an meiner Stelle gewesen wären, Wrex, hätten Sie mit Sicherheit genauso gehandelt.“  
Wrex schwieg einen Moment.   
„Würde ich Sie nicht schon so lange kennen, Shepard und wären Sie mir nicht so eine wertvolle Freundin, hätte ich Sie längst umgebracht. Mich so zu hintergehen, mein gesamtes Volk so zu hintergehen! Und Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich Ihre schlechten Ausreden, einfach so hinnehme?!“  
Jane konnte von Glück reden, dass sie mit Wrex schon mehrere Auseinandersetzungen gehabt hatte. Sie konnte seinem zornigen Blick Stand halten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Es sind keine Ausreden, Wrex. Ich meine es ernst. Ich wollte den Kroganern nie schaden. Und wie ich schon sagte, es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit die Genophage zu heilen. Wir bräuchten lediglich ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Mehr verlange ich nicht.“  
Wrex sagte nichts mehr.   
„Ich denke, Shepard hat Recht.“, meinte Grunt kleinlaut.   
Jane lächelte erleichtert. „Siehst du, Wrex? Wir schaffen das.“, meinte sie zuversichtlich. Wrex grummelte noch irgendetwas Unverständliches und setzte sich dann zu Grunt auf das Sofa.   
„Soll ich die Musik etwas lauter machen, Commander?“, fragte Glyph, der plötzlich um die Ecke geflogen kam.   
„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht...“, stimmte Jane zu.  
  
Jack, James und Joker sorgten schnell dafür, dass sich die Stimmung wieder auflockerte und Jane war ihnen sehr dankbar dafür. Anfangs hatte sie noch Sorge gehabt, dass sie es eventuell bereuen würde wirklich alle eingeladen zu haben, aber letzten Endes hatte es sich gelohnt. James verstand sich überraschend gut mit Wrex und nach ein paar Flaschen Ryncol war der auch gar nicht mehr so wütend wie vor einigen Stunden noch.   
Grunt hatte sich an die Türe gestellt und schickte die Leute, die auch gerne Gäste der Party sein wollten weg. Jane bemerkte das und kam zu ihm.   
„Was machen Sie da?“, fragte sie neugierig.   
„Ich schicke die Leute weg. Hehe, nein.“, er schien tatsächlich großen Spaß dabei zu haben, den Leuten immer wieder abzusagen.  
„Darf ich auch mal?“, fragte Jane.   
„Natürlich. Sie müssen einfach nur hier drauf drücken und Nein sagen.“, erklärte Grunt und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.   
„Äh... nein?“  
„Genau so.“, meinte Grunt.  
„Okay. Gute Arbeit. Weitermachen.“, entgegnete sie.   
Sie ging ein paar Schritte weg und drehte sich dann noch mal um.   
„Grunt?“   
„Ja, Shepard?“   
„Danke.“   
„...“, Grunt sah Jane eine Weile an. Anscheinend wusste er gar nicht, dass seine Meinung bei Wrex ziemlich großes Gewicht hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass er Jane allem Anschein nach unbewusst geholfen hatte machte ihn noch um einiges niedlicher. Sie lachte leicht, kam noch mal zu ihm, umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann wieder zu James.  
  
„Hey Lola, wussten Sie, dass Kroganer jedes Trinkspiel gewinnen?“, James grinste Jane verschmitzt an.   
„Sie... machen ein Trinkspiel?“, Jane musterte James, Wrex, Jack und Cortez mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Und Sie machen nicht mit, Kaidan?“  
Der junge Mann lachte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke.“   
„Worum geht’s?“, fragte Jane und setzte sich zu Kaidan auf das andere Sofa.   
„Wir müssen jedes Mal einen Schluck trinken, wenn Mordin 'problematisch'  und 'zu viele Variablen' sagt.“   
„Darf ich mitmachen?“, fragte Jane.  
James warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu.   
„Wenn Sie Ryncol vertragen.“, erwiderte er.   
„Ich bin härter als Sie glauben.“, entgegnete Sie und setzte sich zwischen James und Wrex. Der Kroganer reichte ihr ein Glas voll Ryncol.   
„Wenn Sie das trinken, können Sie mitmachen.“   
Jane starte das Glas eine zeitlang misstrauisch an. Einmal hatte sie es gewagt Ryncol zu probieren und war damals glücklich gewesen Garrus und Mordin dabei gehabt zu haben. Als sie in der Toilette anschließend aufgwacht war hatte sie sich alles andere als gut gefühlt und Garrus hatte sie zurück zur Normandy tragen müssen. Das war einer von glücklicherweise wenigen peinlichen Momenten, den sie nie vergessen würde.   
„Überlegen Sie's sich gut, Lola.“, meinte James warnend. „Ich hab Sie schon öfter betrunken erlebt.“, er grinste. Kaidan zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und auch Jack musterte Jane mit einem faszinierten Blick.   
„Echt jetzt, Shepard?“  
Jane schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Danke, James, es kursieren ja nicht schon genug Geschichten über mich.“  
„Das schon. Aber keine die so gut ist wie die, als Garrus Sie aus der Bar auf der Citadel tragen musste und Sie - “  
Jane stieß James freundschaftlich in die Seite.   
„Schon gut, James. Ich habe verstanden. Es gibt nichts Besseres als peinliche Geschichten über Commander Shepard zu erzählen...“, unterbrach sie ihn. James grinste.   
„Also Lola. Wollen Sie das dann wirklich machen? Sie wissen, Sie müssen hier niemanden was beweisen. Wir wissen alle wie tough Sie sind.“, Jane nahm James' Warnung ernst und irgendwie meinte sie auch einen kleinen Anflug von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.   
„Ach was, runter damit!“, forderte Wrex heiter und Jane hatte den Verdacht, dass der Kroganer schon etwas Ryncol intus hatte.   
Jane ließ sich das Ganze kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte kurz vor Beginn der Party eine Nachricht von Anderson bekommen und musste morgen zurück auf die Normandy – Formalitäten -  allerdings spielte es keine Rolle wann genau. Daher könnte sie in aller Ruhe ihren Rausch ausschlafen. Außerdem war Garrus da, und er warf einfach immer ein Auge auf sie. Warum also nicht? Nachdem sie auch noch von Jack bestärtk wurde, kippte Jane das ganze Glas in einem Zug runter.   
  
Legion inspizierte die Wohnung gründlich. Insgeheim beneidete er EDI für ihre inzwischen sehr menschliche Art. Und dieses neue Gefühl – Neid – irritierte ihn. Er stand bei der Musikanlage und versuchte die Funktionsweise der Anlage zu verstehen. Dann bemerkte er Tali, die leicht schwankend durch die Küche lief. „Schöpferin Tali Zorah.“, sagte er, kam zu ihr und versuchte zu verstehen warum sie so torkelte. Er nannte ihre Verhaltensweise ein Symptom und ließ es durch seine Datenbank laufen. Den reichlichen Alkoholausschank berücksichtigte er ebenfalls als Symptom und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass die Quarianerin wohl betrunken war. Tali lehnte sich an die Theke und trank noch einen Schluck durch ihre Notzufuhr.   
„Schöpferin Tali Zorah.“, sagte Legion ruhig.   
Die junge Quarianerin sah den Geth benommen an. „Leeeeeegion!“, sagte sie in einem für Legion fremden Ton. Er verglich Lautstärke und Tonlage mit anderen bekannten Gefühlslagen.   
„Schöpferin Tali Zorah ist betrunken?“, Legion versuchte es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen, für Tali klang es aber mehr wie eine Feststellung.   
„Oh ja, das bin ich!“, sagte sie heiter und lachte.   
Legion betrachtete sie eine Weile. Er überlegte ob 'betrunken sein' eine Krankheit sein konnte und durchsuchte seine Datenbanken nach einem Heilmittel.  
„Hey Tali.“, Jack kam zu den beiden und grinste amüsiert. „Na? Auch besoffen?“  
Legion musterte Jack. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass Jacks Symptome nicht zu Talis passten, was also war betrunken sein?   
„Wer ist betrunken?“, fragte Tali und trank einen weiteren Schluck.   
„Shepard.“, antwortete Jack und verkniff sich ein schadenfrohes Lachen.  
„She...She...Shepard?“, fragte Tali und Legion fügte 'Inkompetenz der richtigen Aussprache' zu seiner Liste der Symptome von Talis Krankheit hinzu.   
„Japp. Und ich auch. Glaub ich. Und Grunt. Und Wrex. Eigentlich fast alle. Bis auf... Garrus und Zaeed die alten Spießer. Und n' paar andere...“, Jack linste rüber zu der Gruppe im Wohnzimmer. Wrex schlug James freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und nannte ihn laut 'Bruder'.  
„Hey, hast du eigentlich ein Tattoo?“, fragte Jack und versuchte durch Talis Maske zu sehen.   
„Ta...Omnita...Tattoo?“, fragte sie und Jack nickte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht.“, erwiderte sie.  
„Soll ich dir eins machen?“, fragte die junge Biotikerin.   
Legion glaubte Tali würde verneinen. Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt dachte er die Quarianerin gut genug zu kennen, Tali nickte jedoch eifrig und Legion begann sich zu fragen ob er vielleicht selbst betrunken war. Dabei hatte er überhaupt nichts zu sich genommen.   
Jack entführte Tali in eines der Schlafzimmer und Legion folgte den beiden leise. Er bleib in dem Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete Jack, wie sie der lachenden Tali langsam und konzentriert ein Tattoo auf den Rücken malte.   
„Du musst still halten!“, meinte Jack ermahnend, aber Tali konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern.  
  
„Shepard!“, rief Grunt freudig.   
„Grunt!“, erwiderte Jane und mit einem begleitenden 'Aww' der anderen im Wohnzimmer Anwesenden nahm der Kroganer den Commander fest in die Arme. Jane lachte, erwiderte aber die herzliche Umarmung.   
„Was Alkohol mit den Leuten so macht, was Garrus?“, Zaeed betrachtete den betrunkenen Teil der Crew mit einem seltsam melancholischen Blick von der Gallerie aus. Garrus wandte den Blick nicht von Jane ab.   
„Faszinierend, ja. Sie hätten Shepard auf der Citadel erleben müssen. Oder auf Omega. Sehr amüsant.“, meinte Garrus zustimmend und schmunzelte als Jane Grunt einen Kuss auf die raue Wange gab. Der Kroganer lachte und warf Jane dann auf das Sofa. Einen Moment lang hatte Garrus gedacht, er müsse sich Sorgen machen, aber als er dann wieder Janes Lache hörte, wusste er, dass alles in Ordnung war.   
Zaeed musterte die lachenden Gesichter seiner Freunde.   
„Hätte nie gedacht, das nochmal erleben zu dürfen.“, meinte er.   
Garrus zog eine Augenbraue hoch als Wrex sich die lachende Jane über die Schulter warf. Dann dachte er über das nach was Zaeed eben gesagt hatte. Der alte Soldat schien nicht die Art von Mensch zu sein, die in längst vergangenen Erinnerungen schwelgte und den ganzen Tag mit träumen verbrachte. Es war seltsam und ungwohnt diesen fast schon sanften Ton von dem Mann neben ihm zu hören. Garrus überlegte, ob Zaeed in seiner Vergangenheit vergleichbare Freunde gehabt hatte und ob es eine menschliche Eigenschaft war, Partys mit viel Alkohol zu feiern. Vielleicht hatte Zaeed schon einmal so gefeiert und vielleicht bereute er es, seine damaligen Freunde heute nicht hier haben zu können.   
Und weil Garrus das alles nicht so genau wusste, fragte er einfach: „Was genau meinen Sie?“  
Er beobachtete den Kroganer, der direkt unter der Gallerie stehen blieb und zu Garrus und Zaeed nach oben sah.   
„Hey Garrus! Ich hab hier deine Prinzessin gefangen!“, Garrus starrte seinen alten Freund einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Wrex war ein guter Freund. Der Turianer hätte sich nie träumen lassen jemals mit einem Kroganer Freundschaft zu schließen, aber Wrex war sowieso kein gewöhnlicher Kroganer. Er hatte zwar einige typische, kroganische Eigenschaften aber auch ein sehr gutes Herz. Und gerade er war derjenige, der Garrus' und Janes Beziehung am wenigsten von allen verurteilte. Als er sich darüber mit dem Kroganer unterhalten hatte, hatte dieser nur gesagt: „Die Galaxie wird doch immer verrückter. Kroganer schließen Freundschaft mit Turianern, Menschen gehen Beziehungen mit Turianern ein, die Salarianer heilen die Genophage. Wieso sollte ich Sie und Shepard also dafür verurteilen? Sie sind beide stur und lassen sich nichts sagen. Ich bin ja mal gespannt wie lange Sie es mit Shepard aushalten.“ Und genau das war es, was Garrus an seinem Freund so zu schätzen wusste. Er war nicht halb so kompliziert wie der Rest seiner Spezies. Er nahm das alles einfach hin.   
Jane kicherte immer noch und murmelte zwischendurch Wrex solle sie doch runterlassen.  
„Inkorrekt. Den Titel Prinzessin gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Menschen benutzten ihn nur in der Vergangenheit. Shepard Prinzessin zu nennen, problematisch.“, mischte sich Mordin ein und Garrus beobachtete, wie sich ihm ein kleines, schadenfrohes Grinsen auf die Lippen schlich als der Rest der betrunkenen Truppe noch einmal anstieß. Inzwischen wusste der Turianer, dass Mordin absichtlich oft 'problematisch' sagte. Irgendwie machte der Salarianer sich einen Spaß daraus, der halben Crew einen Grund für das Trinken zu geben. Er war jedoch verantwortungsvoll genug um Dino bei Liara und Samara zu lassen. Die Asari waren Antialkoholiker und kümmerten sich daher gut um Mordins Neffen.   
Garrus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wrex lachte aus voller Seele und James trank ein weiteres Glas Ryncol.  
„Es ist sicher nicht leicht, in einer Beziehung mit ihr zu sein.“ meinte Zaeed und warf einen bemitleidenden Blick zu Garrus.   
Wrex schleppte Jane wieder zurück und setzte sie bei dem Sofa ab. Garrus glaubte, dass es für ihn langsam so weit war einzugreifen. Sonst würde Jane den morgigen Tag vielleicht gar nicht mehr sehen.   
„Ich kümmere mich um sie.“, sagte er und ging die Treppen runter.   
„Garrus!“, sagte James feierlich und hob sein Glas. „Stoßen wir an!“ , meinte er. „Auf den Untergang der Reaper!“, Garrus schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein danke, James. Ein andern Mal vielleicht.“, antwortete er ruhig. Jane zog eine unzufriedene Schnute.   
„Ach komm schon, Liebling.“, säuselte sie und sah ihn vielsagend an. Garrus wusste wo das hinführen würde, also beendete er es, bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte.   
„Oh nein, Schätzchen. Du solltest dich jetzt erst ein mal ausruhen.“, meinte er, legte Janes Arme in seinen Nacken und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.   
„Warum? Es wird doch gerade erst richtig lustig.“, lallte sie, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten sich zu wehren. Der Turianer hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen. Sie war inzwischen also schon an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie zu müde war um irgendetwas gegen seine Handlungen zu unternehmen.  
„Es kann auch wo anders lustig werden, Shepard.“, erwiderte er ungerührt, erntete ein gemeinsames 'Uhuuu' der anderen und ignorierte das gekonnt. James lachte, als er sah wie der Turianer dem Commander die Sprache verschlagen hatte.   
Das würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaach ~ ich finde es einfach herrlich süß wie Garrus Jane im Citadel-DLC immer „Schätzchen“ und sie ihn immer "Liebling" nennt <3 ich dachte, das muss ich einfach einbauen <3 Ich kann euch nur empfehlen das DLC zu spielen. Es ist einfach nur genial <3 
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen! <3  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Sally


	5. Auswirkungen

Kapitel 5: Auswirkungen  
  
„Es ist 10:00 Uhr Commander. Sie wollten, dass ich Sie wecke und daran erinnere, dass Captain Anderson Sie zu der Normandy beorderte.“  
Jane wachte von Glyphs synthetischer Stimme auf und merkte sofort, dass eben diese ihre Kopfschmerzen noch um ein Vielfaches verschlimmerte. Sie stöhnte, wollte sich strecken lauschte aber dann dem gleichmäßigen Atmen des Turianers neben ihr und verharrte in der Bewegung. Was zum Teufel hatte sie gestern nur getan?   
Jane blinzelte gegen das künstliche Licht ihres Zimmers an und betete es würde jetzt ganz plötzlich ausgehen. Es schien als wäre das Licht tausend mal heller als sonst und jedes noch so kleine Geräusch hallte für gefühlte Stunden in ihren Ohren wider. Sie seufzte, fuhr sich über das Gesicht und saß dann auf. Überrascht musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Kleider wild auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf einen Blick auf Garrus. Er schlief und Jane stellte erneut fest, dass sie es liebte ihn schlafen zu sehen. Unwilkürlich musste sie lächeln. Nach all dem Ryncol gestern abend war sie froh, neben Garrus aufgewacht zu sein. Allem Anschein nach konnte sie sich wirklich blind auf ihn verlassen. Und obwohl sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht wecken wollte, beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wangenplatte. Er gab ein leieses Geräusch von sich und Jane wusste sofort, dass er wach war.   
„Guten Morgen.“, murmelte sie, entschied sich gegen ihre Vernunft sich anzuziehen, und kuschelte sich wieder zu ihrem turianischen Freund unter die Decke. Garrus machte wieder ein Geräusch, das Jane als Stöhnen interpretierte und zog sie sanft in seine Arme.   
„Guten Morgen.“, erwiderte er und klang so verschlafen wie Jane sich fühlte.  
„Habe ich dich letzte Nacht lange wach gehalten?“, fragte sie und fuhr mit zwei Fingern über die blaue Clanfarbe in seinem Gesicht.   
„...ich habe nicht auf die Uhr geschaut, als du endlich eingeschlafen bist.“, erwiderte er ehrlich und beobachtete ihren faszinierten Blick.   
„Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte sie sich und inzwischen hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Entschuldigung schon lange mal nötig war. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon in Gefahr gebracht und wie oft hatte er sie da rausgeholt? Sie lächelte verliebt und verdrängte die Tatsache, dass der Rest ihrer Crew sich noch im Haus befand. Sie wollte nicht sehen, welche Auswirkung die gestrige Party gehabt hatte. In diesem Moment genoss sie es einfach mit Garrus im Bett zu liegen.  
„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Im Gegenteil, du hast mir einmal mehr bewiesen wie... gelenkig du bist.“, könnten Turianer Grinsen würde Garrus sie nun sehr lüstern angrinsen, aber Jane konnte nur lachen.   
„Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern.“, meinte sie und schmunzelte, als Garrus seine Stirn an ihre legte.   
„Zu schade. Ein wirklich kostbares Erlebnis.“, seine Augen funkelten sie glücklich an und Jane erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Beim nächsten Mal bin ich dafür ganz dabei, kein Alkohol.“, meinte sie und lächelte wieder.   
„Sehr gern.“, stimmte er zu.   
Die Beiden lagen noch eine Weile im Bett, kuschelten, redeten über den verganenen Abend und frischten Janes Gedächtnis auf. Als Glyph dann aber zum zweiten Mal in das Zimmer flog und Jane an ihren Termin erinnerte, stand sie genervt auf und zog sich an. Zuerst wollte sie Garrus liegen lassen, allerdings meinte er nur, dass er mit ihr käme. Jane mochte das an ihm, er nutzte genau wie sie jede Möglichkeit um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Und obwohl beide darauf bedacht waren, so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander zu verbringen, hatten sie seit sie sich wiedergesehen hatten kein einziges Mal miteinander geschlafen. Und dass es dafür erst den Zwangsurlaub und auch noch eine Party gebraucht hatte, entsetzte Jane ein wenig. Tatsächlich waren noch alle Gäste da außer Samara. Jeder hatte irgendwo einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden oder wie Jack und Jacob die Nacht durchgemacht. Als Jane mit Garrus in die Küche kam, sah sie als erstes Grunt der irgendwie... zu leuchten schien.   
„Grunt?“, fragte sie irritiert und der Kroganer warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und grummelte ein leises „Morgen“. Eigentlich wollte Jane fragen, was zur Hölle passiert war, aber dann war sie sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher ob sie das überhaupt wissen wollte.   
„Was ist passiert?“, Garrus war allem Anschein nach doch neugierig oder verwirrt genug um zu fragen.   
„Ich hatte Hunger. Wollte das EDI irgendwas warm macht, aber dann wollte sie richtig kochen und das hat ewig gedauert. Und nach zwei Flaschen Ryncol sah alles irgendwie essbar aus, vor Allem die Glühbirne...“  
Garrus starrte den Kroganer lange an. Jane schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf und war insgeheim froh darüber, dass es “nur“ eine Glühbirne gewesen ist.   
„Shepard, Garrus. Wollen Sie auch ein paar Eier?“, fragte James munter und Jane fragte sich unwillkürlich wie er jetzt nur so wach und gut gelaunt sein konnte. Außerdem sprach er eindeutig zu laut, was so ziemlich für alle ihre Crewmitglieder galt. Sie musterte den jungen Spanier mit einem kritischen Blick.   
„Können Sie nicht ein bisschen leiser sprechen, James?“, bat Jane und obwohl sie sich bemühte leise zu sprechen, empfand sie sogar ihre eigene Stimme als zu laut. James lachte. Schon wieder viel zu laut. Jane stöhnte und fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Schläfen.   
„Was haben Sie mit ihr angestellt, Garrus?“, fragte James und Kaidan musterte den Turianer daraufhin mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Garrus wusste schon lange, dass Kaidan seine Beziehung mit Jane nicht gut hieß.   
„Ich glaube kaum, dass das an mir liegt. Ich denke viel mehr, dass sie einfach ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hat.“, erwiderte er diplomatisch und James verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. Er hätte nun gerne ein paar interessante Bettgeschichten über seinen Commander gehört. Vielleicht würde sich in einem privaten Gespräch mit Garrus mehr ergeben. Miranda gesellte sich zu Jane an die Theke.   
„Guten Morgen, Shepard. Sie sehen... äh... gut aus.“, Jane verzog das Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass Miranda sie nie beleidigen würde, aber ihr hilfloser Versuch eines gelogenen Kompliments scheiterte kläglich.   
„Danke. Sie sehen aber eindeutig besser aus.“, erwiderte sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, als Wrex mit Zaeed laut lachend zu ihnen in die Küche kamen.   
„Aaah... das wird ja immer schlimmer...“, jammerte Jane und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.   
„Willst du dich noch ein bisschen hinlegen?“, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sich Garrus neben sie platziert hatte. Erneut stellte sie fest, dass so ziemlich alle ihre Sinne darunter litten, wenn sie zu viel Alkohol trank. Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme entging ihr allerdings nicht. Außerdem klang Garrus' Angebot zudem auch noch sehr verlockend und attraktiver als den gesamten Tag auf der Normandy zu verbringen und sich alles möglich anhören zu müssen, was dringend repariert werden musste. Und dieses eine Mal, dachte Jane, könnte sie doch blau machen. Noch nie in ihrer gesamten Karriere beim Militär war sie jemals richtig krank gewesen. (Die Bewusstlosigkeit aufgrund des Senders und ihr kurzfristiges Ableben mal abgesehen)   
„Weißt du was? Das klingt toll.“, außerhalb davon hoffte Jane auf noch ein bisschen mehr Romantik mit ihrem turianischen Freund. Das hatte sie ohnehin in den letzten Jahren sehr vernachlässigt.   
Miranda sah den Commander besorgt an.   
„Soll ich mich dann um die Normandy kümmern?“  
Typisch Miranda, dachte Garrus, sobald Jane nicht anwesend ist, gleich die Befehlsgewalt an sich reißen. Der Turianer verdrehte die Augen. Jane würde ihr sicher nicht erlauben als Vertretung zur Normandy zu gehen, wenn dann würde sie ja wohl ihn schicken um-  
„Das ist eine großartige Idee, Miranda.“  
Garrus starrte Jane einen Moment lang verständnislos an.   
„...was?“  
„Weißt du, Liebling, ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn du bei mir bleiben würdest. Ich fühle mich noch nicht so gut...“, erklärte Jane, setzte einen gespielt leidenden Blick auf und zwinkerte ihm zu.  Zum Glück hatte Garrus viel über die Menschen recherchiert und wusste daher, dass Jane ihm irgendwie eine unterschwellige - vermutlich verführerische – Botschaft vermitteln wollte.   
„Gut... wie du meinst.“   
„Äh also, Sie können alle gerne noch so lange bleiben wie Sie möchten, aber bitte lassen Sie mich ein bisschen schlafen.“, meinte Jane so überzeugend wie möglich an den Rest der Crew gewandt. Ein Teil nickte verständnisvoll, der andere musterte Jane und Garrus mit einem  neugierigen oder wissenden Blick. Wrex schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Jane meinte auf dem Weg nach oben noch ein „Die Beiden können wohl nicht genug voneinander bekommen“ von Zaeed zu hören, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Solange sie niemand in den nächsten paar Stunden stören würde, machte es ihr nichts aus, wenn sich die anderen irgendwelche Geschichten ausdachten...  
  
Tali schlenderte müde und mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, dass sich in ihrem geschwächten Körper befand zur Theke. Sie setzte sich auf einen Barhocker, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte den Kopf darauf.   
„Na? Verträgst wohl nicht so viel, was?“, Jack setzte sich neben sie und nur wenige Sekunden später, vernahm die Quarianerin das bekannte Zischen des Öffnens einer Bierflasche.   
„Es ist morgens...“, meinte sie und hob zögernd den Kopf.   
„Und?“, fragte die Biotikerin und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.   
Tali wurde beinahe nur durch den bloßen Anblick der offenen Bierflasche schlecht. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau was gestern vorgefallen war, aber irgendwie hatte sie das mulmige Gefühl etwas sehr Dummes angestellt zu haben. Und einen Blick in Jacks grinsendes, wissendes Gesicht, machte dieses Gefühl auch nicht gerade besser.   
Wrex und Zaeed unterhielten sich derweil über längst vergangene Geschichten der Normandy und ihrer Crew. Tali glaubte, dass ihr momentan alles besser täte als Jack weiterhin beim Trinken zuzusehen. „Worüber reden Sie?“, fragte sie und erntete einen spöttischen Blick Zaeeds.   
„Erwachsenendinge, Kleines.“, erwiderte er und Wrex lachte. Auch wenn Tali nicht wie ein verärgertes, kleines Kind klingen wollte, mochte sie sich diese Beleidigung auch nicht einfach gefallen lassen.   
„Dann kann ich ja gut mitreden.“, meinte sie stur und setzte sich demonstrativ zwischen Wrex und Zaeed auf den Tisch.   
Der Kroganer warf dem Söldner einen fragenden Blick zu. Der erwiderte deisen nur schulterzuckend und überlegte wo er stehen geblieben war. „Ach ja, richtig, wir hatten's eben davon wie wunderbar sich turianische Gedärme an weißen Wänden machen.“   
Tali gab ein letztes gurgelndes Geräusch von sich bevor sie schnell in der nächstbesten Toilette verschwand. Zaeed und Wrex lachten herzlich und setzten dann ihre Gespräche fort.   
Irgendwann stellte sich auch Mordin dazu und seltsamerweise verstand sich Wrex mit dem Salarianer auch wieder einigermaßen gut. Das einzige, was ihn störte, war die Tatsache, dass er seinen Erstgeborenen Sohn nach dem Professor benennen wollte, in dem Glauben, der Salarianer hätte die Genophage geheilt und wäre dabei gestorben. Und jetzt, wo er wusste, dass dem nicht so war, störte es ihn noch mehr, dass er Eva wohl nicht mehr umstimmen konnte, sein erstes Kind anders zu nennen. Als er Mordin erzählte, dass Eva schwanger war, leuchteten seine Augen voller Freude und ehrlicher Hoffnung. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Eva nach dem ganzen Stess auf Tuchanka und den vielen Gefahren den sie ausgesetzt gewesen war trotzdem dazu im Stande war ein Kind zu empfangen. Mordin sprach viel mit Wrex, erkundigte sich nach Evas Gesundheit und in welchen Umständen der Kroganer sie auf Tuchanka zurückgelassen hatte.   
Und während die Crewmitglieder sich unterhielten, bemerkte keiner wie der kleine Salarianer nach seinem großen Vorbild suchte und die wenigen Stufen nach oben nahm.   
  
Jane lachte leicht als Garrus sanft an ihrem Ohr knabberte.   
„Ist das eigentlich typisch für Turianer?“, fragte sie und biss sich konzentriert auf die Lippe. Garrus sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an.   
„Was meinst du?“  
Sie deutete an ihr Ohr und lächelte wieder. „Ich meine, nicht dass es mir nicht gefallen würde, ich dachte nur, dass das eher menschlichem Verhalten ähnelt.“, erklärte sie.   
Der Turianer legte sich neben sie und sah an die Decke. Er hatte lange nachgedacht, ob seine Beziehung zu Jane überhaupt eine Zukunft hatte. Um so öfter er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach desto deutlicher war ihm geworden wie verschieden sie waren und vor Allem auch, wie viel er über die Menschen recherchieren musste um Jane glücklich machen zu können. Aber nach all den Jahren an ihrer Seite war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er das alles gern in Kauf nahm.   
„Ich habe mich informiert.“, antwortete er. „Schließlich wollte ich, dass du glücklich bist. Ich konnte nicht davon ausgehen, dass dir gefällt was einer Turianerin gefallen würde.“   
Jane stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen und musterte Garrus fasziniert.   
„Dann hast du dich aber gut informiert.“, meinte sie, dachte an die gmeinsamen Nächte und grinste.   
„Nur das Beste für dich.“, raunte er und erntete einen amüsierten Blick Janes.   
Sie strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich.“, sagte sie und hoffte er würde ihr – nur dieses eine Mal – eine klare Antwort geben. Natürlich wusste sie, was er für sie empfand, aber gesagt hatte er es noch nie. Jane hatte versucht etwas über turianische Beziehungen herauszufinden, war bereits aber noch nicht auf irgendwelche Informationen gestoßen, die sie weiter gebracht hätten. Sie wusste nur, dass Turianer dass mit der Liebe sehr ernst nahmen und sich im Normalfall nicht mehr trennten. So etwas wie Scheidungen, gab es nicht. Da wirkten die Menschen viel unzuverlässiger, untreuer und in dieser Hinsicht verstand sie sein Zögern auch. Trotzdem hoffte sie, er würde ihr sagen, dass er sie auch liebte.   
„Ein Grund mehr, dich glücklich zu machen.“, er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und wollte sie sanft näher zu sich ziehen, aber Jane verdrehte die Augen und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Genervt stand sie auf und sammelte ihre Klamotten ein.   
Garrus sah ihr irritiert zu, wie sie sich anzog.   
„Jane... habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“, fragte er unsicher.   
Er dachte an die vielen Recherchen, Informationen die er über die Menschen gesammelt hatte und versuchte irgendetwas Brauchbares herauszufiltern. Hatte er etwas gesagt, was sie als Beleidigung aufnehmen konnte? Wieso waren Menschen eigentlich so verdammt kompliziert?  
Der Commander antwortete nicht. Eigentlich hatte Jane geglaubt, oder vielleicht auch nur gehoftt, turianische Männer wären anders. Aber allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich da geirrt. Wieso konnte er ihr nicht einfach antworten ohne jedes Mal auszuweichen?  
„Nein.“, meinte sie bloß und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.   
Jane war so ziemlich die schlechteste Lügnerin die Garrus kannte. Dementsprechend musterte er sie lange mit einem zweifelnden Blick. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer öfter solche seltsam, aggresiven Anwandlungen. Er überlegte ob das an dem Stress lag oder mit dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf die Reaper zu tun hatte. Vielleicht wusste Jane auch einfach nicht, wie sie mit der ganzen Verantwortung umgehen sollte und das wirkte sich negativ auf ihren Gemütszustand aus.   
„Was hast du vor...?“, fragte er und sie erschrack ein wenig, als sie plötzlich seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte spürte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich an die raue Oberfläche seines Körper gewöhnt, empfand das sogar als sehr angenehm, aber seine Art sich an sie heranzuschleichen konnte sie ihm noch nicht abgewöhnen. Jane schwieg einen Moment lang, dachte daran, wie kindisch sie sich ihm gegenüber verhielt und lehnte sich dann ein wenig an ihn.   
„Nichts.“, erwiderte sie und gab Garrus damit noch mehr Rätsel auf. Sie bemerkte den irritierten Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen und seufzte. „Entschuldige.“, murmelte sie.   
„Wofür?“, fragte er und schmiegte seine Wange an ihre. Jane konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass diese kleine Geste bei Turianern ein Zeichen von großer Zuneigung war. Umso lächerlicher kam es ihr nun vor, wie sehr sie darauf bestand seine Gefühle in Worten hören zu wollen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und entschied sich, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Sie war Garrus noch etwas schuldig.   
„Ich habe Albträume.“  
Garrus reagierte vorerst mal gar nicht darauf. Er wartete, hoffte auf eine genauere Beschreibung, bekam von Jane abr nicht mehr zu hören.   
„Welche Art von Albträumen?“, fragte er.   
Jane drehte sich zu ihm, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Auch wenn sie ihn schon so lange kannte, fiel es ihr immer noch schwer seine Blicke zu deuten. Gefühle konnte man bei Menschen viel leichter im Gesicht lesen wie bei Turianern.   
„Da ist ein Kind.“, begann sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Garrus legte erneut seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und zog sie etwas näher an sich. Es faszinierte ihn zunehmend, wie weich ihre Haut war und wie schnell man darauf Abdrücke hinterlassen konnte. Als er ihre helle Haut betrachtete spürte er wieder diesen instinktiven Drang sie zu markieren. Aber er wusste, dass sie das nicht verstehen würde, es war schließlich rein turianisches Denken, seine Gefährtin für andere sichtbar zu kennzeichnen. Also beherrschte er sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Worte. Für einen kurzen Moment, tadelte er sich gedanklich, wie er jetzt nur schon wieder daran denken konnte, Jane zu verführen, erzählte sie ihm doch eben, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.   
„...und ich höre immer wieder die Stimmen von... verstorbenen Crewmitgliedern, Freunden... Ash oder Thane...“, fuhr sie fort und Garrus merkte, wie sie sich ein wenig verkrampfte. Allein die Erinnerung an Ashleys oder Thanes Tot schmerzte. Er dachte daran, wie er Jane zum ersten Mal weinen sehen hatte, als sie aus dem Huerta Krankenhaus direkt auf die Normandy in ihre Kapitänskabine gegangen war und ihn nur wenige Sekunden darauf angeschrieben hatte, ob er nicht zu ihr kommen konnte. Sie hatten überhaupt nicht geredet, er hatte sie einfach nur in seinen Armen gehalten und versucht zu beruhigen. Jane hatte gemeint, es sei seltsam, hatte sie doch von Anfang an gewusst, dass Thane bald sterben würde, trotzdem traf sie sein Ableben mit so einer Gewaltigkeit, dass Garrus eine Weile geglaubt hatte, sie würde sich so schnell nicht mehr davon erholen. Außerdem hatte er sie über Kai Leng schimpfen hören wie noch nie zu vor. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Jane solche Ausdrücke überhaupt nutzte. Und erneut wurde Garrus bewusst, wie besitzergreifend er im Bezug auf Jane war. Anfangs war er sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Thane gewesen, weil dieser Jane seine Zuneigung sehr offen bekundigte und Jane auch nicht unbedingt abgeneigt schien. Erst als sie dem Turianer das Angebot gemacht hatte “gemeinsam Stress abzubauen“, hatte er nicht länger über Eifersucht nachgedacht. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass Janes Interesse an Garrus nicht nur körperlich war. Trotzdem war Thane ihm ein Dorn im Auge geblieben, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Aber jetzt wo der Drell weg war, tat es ihm irgendwie leid, dass er sich mit dem Attentäter nie richtig verstanden hatte. Er hatte auch immer nur das Beste für Jane gewollt. Vermutlich hätte Garrus sich sogar sehr gut mit ihm verstanden.   
„Das schmerzt. Höllisch, weißt du? Es ist... Ich vermisse sie... beide.“, Jane zitterte leicht und dem Turianer war sofort bewusst, dass sie weinte. Sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie weiterredete. Garrus fragte sich, ob es sie zu sehr belastete darüber zu reden, oder ob es einen anderen Grund für ihr plötzliches Schweigen gab, aber bevor er sie fragen konnte, sprach sie weiter. „Das Kind ist in einem Wald und jedes Mal... wenn ich ihm zu nahe komme, läuft es weg. Der Traum endet immer gleich. Ich strecke meine Hand zu ihm aus und es verbrennt vor meinen Augen bevor ich es erreichen kann.“, Jane verstummte.   
Garrus schwieg ebenfalls, hielt seine Gefährtin einfach nur fest.   
„Kennst du dieses Kind?“, fragte er schließlich und spürte ihren heißen Atem an seiner Schulter.   
„...ich habe es während dem Angriff auf die Erde gesehen. Ich wollte es eigentlich mitnehmen, aber...“, Janes Gedanken glitten zurück an jenen Tag, als sie dachte die Erde würde untergehen. Wieso war der Junge nicht mit ihr gekommen? Sie hätte ihn retten können. Und warum hatte ihn außer ihr niemand richtig wahrgenommen? War es die blinde Panik? Oder hatte ihr Verstand ihr einen Streich gespielt?   
„Du kannst nicht alle retten, Shepard.“, Garrus' Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er sprach sie absichtlich so an. „Und das musst du auch nicht. Du hast mehr getan als jeder Andere, egal wie das hier ausgeht, es ist dein Verdienst, dass die gesamte Galaxie zusammen kämpft. Und allein deswegen sollte jeder einzelne von ihnen dich respektieren.“   
Irgendwie schaffte Garrus es immer, die richtigen Worte zu finden um sie aufzumuntern.   
„Das hätte ich ohne dich nie geschafft.“, entgegnete sie und sah ihm in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und strich ihr behutsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre. Jane lächelte leicht, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn liebevoll. Für Garrus war Küssen immer noch seltsam. Allerdings gefiel es ihm, wie sie geschickt seine Zunge mit ihrer umspielte und er hatte sich schon ein wenig daran gewöhnt, dass sie das öfter machte. Und es gefiel ihm zunehmend, dass auch Jane sich turianische Gesten aneignete. Sie kam ihm entgegen und das bewies ihm, wie gut ihre Beziehung funktionierte. Hatte er am Anfang noch große Zweifel gehabt, waren diese inzwischen nur noch sehr selten geworden. Er liebte Jane, und wäre er nicht so ein verkrampfter Turianer, hätte er ihr das auch schon tausend Mal gesagt.   
„Jane, ich...“, begann er und Jane hätte schwören können, dass er ihr hier und jetzt seine Liebe gestanden hätte, wäre ihr nicht auf einmal schwarz vor Augen geworden.   
  
Mordin befragte Grunt nun schon seit unerträglich langen Minuten. Dem jungen Kroganer kam es so vor, als wolle der Salarianer ihn zu Tode nerven und hätte Wrex ihm nicht ausdrücklich befohlen die Finger von Mordin zu lassen, hätte Grunt dem Professor schon länsgt eine ordentliche Kopfnuss verpasst. Mordin konnte sich einfach nicht erklären woher das Leuchten kam. Nachdem Grunt die Glühbirne gegessen hatte, hatte er auf eine seltsame Art angefangen zu leuchten. Mordin nahm ihm Blut ab, hielt es gegen das Licht und versuchte mit bloßem Auge etwas zu erkennen. Und da jeder wusste, dass man Mordin bei seinen Untersuchungen nicht stören sollte, verwunderte es Grunt noch mehr, als Garrus in die Küche gestürmt kam und Mordin die Blutprobe aus der Hand riss, nachdem dieser überhaupt nicht auf Garrus Worte reagiert hatte. Erst dann widmete Mordin sich zwangsläufig dem besorgten Turianer.   
„Problem?“, fragte er nur.   
„Shepard ist bewusstlos.“, erklärte Garrus knapp. James pfiff beeindruckt und schlug Garrus brüderlich auf die Schulter.   
„Nicht schlecht, Garrus. Es braucht sicher viel um den Commander bewusstlos zu äh vög-“  
„James!“, unterbrach ihn Cortez und deutete in Richtung Dino, der plötzlich neben Mordin stand. James verstummte augenblicklich.   
Garrus seufzte. „Ich meine es ernst. Mordin, könnten Sie sie bitte untersuchen?“  
Mordin nickte.   
  
Der Rest der Crew hatte auch schnell mitbekommen was vorgefallen war und nur wenige Minuten später hatten sich kleine Gruppen gebildet, die spekulierten was ihrem Commander fehlen könnte. Mordin hatte Garrus irgendwann aus dem Zimmer geschickt um Jane alleine untersuchen zu können. Der Turianer hatte sich so lange in das Wohnzimmer nebenan gesetzt und betete, es wäre nur ein harmloser Schwächeanfall gewesen. Tali hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Sie erzählte ihm das Alkohol bei jeder Spezies eine andere Wirkung hatte und das Janes Bewusstlosigkeit vielleicht eine verspätete Reaktion darauf war, aber Garrus wusste, dass die Quarianerin sich irrte.   
Als Mordin wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sah er konzentriert auf sein Universalgerät. Er setzte sich zu Garrus, Tali, Zaeed, James und Kaidan. Dann warf er Garrus einen vernichtend, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Zum ersten Mal erlebte der Turianer, wie der Professor wütend wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen!  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Sally


	6. Unbekannter Absender

Kapitel 6: Unbekannter Absender   
  
„Enttäuschung. Hatte sie gewarnt, beide. Kein Körperflüssigkeitenaustausch. Warnung ignoriert. Shepard allergische Reaktion.“  
Augenblicklich herrschte Schweigen. Mordins Blick sprach Bände, während Garrus versuchte, seine Schuldgefühle und Sorge zu überspielen.  
Ja, Mordin hatte Recht. Sie hatten beide nicht daran gedacht, aber schließlich war auch Alkohol im Spiel gewesen und Jane hatte Garrus gebeten, wortwörtlich „nicht immer so penibel“ zu sein. Jetzt bereute der Turianer nicht auf seine Vernunft gehört zu haben.  
„Wie schlimm?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Nicht lebensgefährlich. Wird keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen. Trotzdem. Muss Sie beide zurechtweisen – sonst Gefährdung der Gesundheit.“  
James starrte nachdenklich auf den Tisch. „Warum ist das für Shepard so schlimm?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Turianer haben Dextro-Aminosäuren, Menschen neutrale. Vergleichbar mit Blutgruppen bei Menschen. Kommen Blutkörper bestimmter, unterschiedlicher Blutgruppen zusammen können Folgen verheerend sein.“, erklärte Mordin und starrte weiter stur auf sein Universalgerät. James konnte es nicht verhindern Garrus erstaunt mit großen Augen anzusehen.  
„Wussten Sie echt davon?“  
Garrus entging James' wütender Unterton nicht. Anscheinend machte er ihm auch noch Vorwürfe.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist.“, erwiderte er und sein Wunsch jemals mit Jane Kinder bekommen zu können zerplatzte in Millionen kleine Teilchen. Ungerechtigkeit kannte manchmal keine Grenzen. Der Rest der Gruppe schwieg. Nur Mordin tippte auf seinem Universalgerät rum.  
„Sollten das nicht noch mal riskieren. Habe Sie nicht um sonst gewarnt und ihnen hilfreiche Tipps gegeben.“, widerholte Mordin. Garrus nickte bloß, fühlte sich aber kein Deut besser. Er verstand Jane, weshalb sie so wild gewesen ist. Er hatte auch keine Lust immer zwanzig Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen bevor sie Sex haben konnten. Es machte das ganze einfach so viel... sachlicher. Und es überspielte den spontanen Akt der Liebe. Das, was es eigentlich sein sollte. Aber Garrus verstand auch Mordins Sorge. Janes Gesundheit ging vor.  
Der Turianer seufzte resigniert. „Kann ich zu ihr?“  
„Ja. Aber kein Köperflüssigkeitenaustausch.“, Garrus stöhnte wütend und ging dann zu Jane in das Schlafzimmer.  
„...jetzt noch mal eine ganz doofe Frage. Hatten die beiden denn nicht schon öfter...?“, fragte James und sah unwissend in die Runde.  
„Habe Shepard gewarnt, bevor sie mit Garrus äh – verkehrt hat.“, erklärte Mordin erneut und sah James nicht an.  
  
„Hey...“, Garrus setzte sich an die Bettkante. Irgendwie dachte er, herrschte jetzt eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihm und Jane. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm sein würde, sollten sie einmal ohne jeglichen Schutz miteinander... Außerhalb davon hatte Jane überhaupt keine Anzeichen gemacht, dass sie auch nur annähernd allergisch auf ihn reagierte. Bis auf die Kopfschmerzen die aber auch von dem Alkohol hätten kommen können. Auch wenn er versuchte sich das Ganze schön zu reden, an ihrer blassen Gesichtsfarbe erkannte er, dass es eben nicht nur Kopfschmerzen waren. „Es tut mir so leid, Jane...“  
Der Commander schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, es geht mir gut.“, meinte sie und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Er wusste, dass sie ihn anlog, aber es half trotzdem. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn. „Legst du dich zu mir?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Jane kuschelte sich an ihn und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie kalt sie war. „Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte er besorgt. Auch wenn er nach außen hin ruhig wirkte, war er kurz davor sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können! Seine Mutter hatte ihm sein Leben lang vorgehalten, niemals etwas zu essen, dass nicht mit Dextro-Aminosäuren kompatibel war. Wie konnte er dann denken, dass es für Jane weniger schlimm wäre?  
„Nein.“, murmelte sie. „Mordin hat mich zum ersten Mal als dumm bezeichnet. Zumindest glaube ich, dass das was er gesagt hat letzten Endes heißen soll, dass er mich für dumm hält...“ Jane erinnerte sich an die vielen komplizierten Worte die Mordin benutzt hatte. Inakzeptabel war das, was sie am öftesten gehört hat. Irgendwie ja süß, dass sich der Salarianer so sehr um ihre Gesundheit sorgte.  
„Und mich hasst er jetzt. Genauer gesagt glaube ich, dass mich jetzt die ganze Crew verurteilt.“, erwiderte Garrus seufzend.  
„Ach was, wieso das denn? Ich bin ja nun genauso Schuld. Außerdem habe ich dich bestimmt dazu angestachelt, dass wir – äh uns nicht schützen?“, Jane wusste nicht Recht wie sie das formulieren sollte. War es ja kein Verhüten im menschlichen Sinne. Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Turianer und Menschen war weitaus komplizierter.  
Garrus lachte leicht. Er erinnerte sich an Janes interessante Verführungsmethoden von letzter Nacht und konnte beinahe nicht aufhören zu lachen. Ja, sie hatte ihn dazu ermutigt und irgendwie hatte sie ihm in dieser Nacht auch viel mehr über das menschliche Verhalten beibringen können, wie er von seinen gesamten Recherchen zusammen hätte lernen können. Aber trotzdem lag es auch in seiner Verantwortung Jane vor jeglicher Art von Schmerz zu beschützen. Da konnte er sich eben nicht rausreden.  
„Das stimmt zwar, aber dich lieben alle Jane. Es gibt niemand der dich nicht leiden kann. Darum wird dir auch niemand einen Vorwurf machen.“, erklärte er und empfand das fast schon als ungerecht. Aber er konnte es den anderen auch nicht übel nehmen, schließlich war er Janes Charme schon sehr früh verfallen. Irgendwie schien es dem Commander sehr leicht zu fallen alles und jeden um den Finger zu wickeln.  
„Niemand bis auf Mordin.“, sie grinste wieder und Garrus setzte Humor auf seine lange Liste, weshalb er Jane liebte.  
„Mordin zählt nicht.“, meinte er und lehnte wieder seine Stirn an ihre.  
„...hat er dir das mit mir eigentlich im Vertrauen erzählt, oder geht das jetzt in der ganzen Crew rum?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile und fuhr sanft über seine Wange. Jane wusste, dass sie sich nie an diese faszinierenden Platten der Turianer gewöhnen würde.  
„Ich schätze, sobald wir das Schlafzimmer verlassen, werden wir von jeder Seite damit konfrontiert Ich warte nur darauf, dass Kalisa anruft und um ein detailliertes Interview bittet.“, erwiderte Garrus und machte einen Laut der seinen Unmut nur zu deutlich machte.  
Jane stöhnte. „Na das kann ja heiter werden. Am besten, verlassen wir das Zimmer gar nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Lust von jedem mit einem schiefen Grinsen angesehen zu werden, sobald ich wieder einen Fuß auf die Normandy setze.“, nuschelte sie unzufrieden.  
„Wird schon wieder...“, entgegnete er leise.  
„Hoffentlich...“  
Dabei hatte der Commander sich so sehr bemüht ihr Privatleben so gut es ging unter Verschluss zu halten. Bisher war ihr das auch immer gut gelungen, aber eine Party später und schon wusste jeder über Details ihrer Partnerschaft mit Garrus Bescheid. Sie kuschelte sich näher an den Turianer und schmollte. Das alles hätte nicht so ablaufen sollen.  
  
Überraschenderweise wurde Jane von Niemanden ihrer Crewmitglieder deswegen angesprochen. Mordin hatte ihr ein namenloses Medikament gegeben um die Dextro-Aminosäuren in ihrem Körper zu neutralisieren. Eine schnelle Wirkung hatte diese zwar nicht mit sich gebracht aber immerhin waren die Kopfschmerzen und das Fieber bis zum Abend verschwunden. Nach einer weiteren Strafpredigt des Professors hatten Garrus und Jane ihm hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, nie wieder solche „inakzeptablen Aktionen“ zu praktizieren. Später war er dann mit Dino gegangen, der Jane immer wieder neugierig angeschaut hatte. Selbstverständlich wurde dem jungen Salarianer lediglich gesagt, dass sie allergisch auf etwas reagiert hatte, was sie gegessen hatte. Man konnte ihm ja nicht zumuten mit seinen fünf Jahren schon zu wissen was Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen zwei verschiedenen Spezies für Probleme hervor rief. Nachdem Miranda sich als eine Allianzangestellte ausgegeben hatte und die Formalitäten der Normandy geklärt hatte, konnte die Crew auch wieder auf ihre alten Posten zurückkehren und Jane war froh, dass diejenigen, die von ihrem Problem mit Garrus erfahren hatten, es nicht weitererzählten. Obwohl sie sich schon sehr über Zaeeds Reaktion wunderte. Hatte sie den Söldner doch vollkommen anders eingeschätzt.   
Und kaum hatte Jane einen Fuß auf ihr Schiff gesetzt, stand auch schon Diana Allers vor ihr.   
„Commander Shepard. Darf ich Sie um ein Interview in ihrer Kabitänskabine bitten?“   
Jane hatte eigentlich keinen Nerv für irgendwelche Befragungen, aber weil sie wusste, wie unsicher die gesamte Galaxie im Moment war, konnte sie es sich nicht leisten jetzt zu kneifen. Auch wenn es nur gelogen war, musste sie den anderen Spezies vorgaukeln, dass das intergalaktische Militär alles unter Kontrolle hatte und der Krieg gegen die Reaper bald vorbei war. Also warf Jane Garrus nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie mit Diana in den Aufzug stieg und zu ihrer Kabine nach oben fuhr.   
„Das ist ja wirklich faszinierend. Sie verstehen sich ohne Worte, nicht wahr?“, Diana lächelte vielsagend und mit echter Bewunderung. Jane konnte Journalisten nicht leiden, im Allgemeinen nicht. Ihr war Khalisa Al Jilani auf der Citadel schon immer auf die Nerven gegangen aber Diana war für eine Reporterin eigentlich ganz angenehm. Zumindest wenn man sie mit Khalisa verglich…   
„So sollte es sein, oder nicht?“, erwiderte Jane und starrte auf die Anzeige über der Fahrstuhltür. Genaugenommen war Diana die erste Journalistin, die aus Shepard auch nur ansatzweise etwas über ihr Privatleben herausbekam. Ansonsten blieb sie immer still, vermied es den Medien zu viel zu verraten. Es reichte, dass die Galaxie wusste, dass sie einen Turianer an ihrer Seite hatte. Wie lange, wie ernst es war und vor Allem wie solch eine Beziehung funktionierte musste keiner wissen.   
Diana kicherte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde. Aber ich finde, sie geben ein wirklich süßes Paar ab.“, meinte sie und versuchte einen Blick auf Janes Mimik zu werfen. Diese ließ sich aber überhaupt nichts anmerken.   
„Danke.“, sagte sie nur diplomatisch und hoffte damit alle Fragen im Bezug auf Garrus beantwortet zu haben.   
Diana bemerkte Janes abwehrende Haltung und schaltete die Kamera ganz aus. „Jetzt mal ganz unter uns, Shepard. Ich werde dieses Gespräch in keinem Interview verzeichnen, wie läuft das mit Mensch und Turianer?“  
Jane wusste zwar, dass die Kamera wirklich aus war, trotzdem fühlte sie sich unbehaglich. Dieses Thema. Darüber hatte sie bisher mit noch niemandem geredet, insbesondere mit keinem Menschen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ab und zu kontaktiert und Jane hatte des Öfteren befürchtet, sie würde sie auf ihre Beziehung mit Garrus ansprechen, aber das hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie getan obwohl Jane schwören könnte, dass ihre Mutter Bescheid wusste. Bei Allem was in den Medien lief, war Commander Shepards interspezifische Beziehung mit dem turianischen Officer - zumindest in der gesamten Klatschpresse - beinahe Thema Nummer eins. Es war einfach unmöglich, nichts davon mitzubekommen.   
Jane schwieg. Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte – ob sie überhaupt antworten sollte, oder ob eine Rückmeldung komplett nach hinten los gehen würde.   
„Ich meine, wenn sie miteinander… Sie wissen schon… ist das nicht irgendwie… schmerzhaft?“, DIana versuchte ihre Frage nicht so unverfroren klingen zu lasse, aber sie merkte selbst, dass Jane nicht gerade begeistert war.   
„Tut mir leid, Miss Allers, aber ich denke, dass Sie damit ein wenig zu weit gehen.“, erwiderte der Commander verstimmt und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten oder dass ihr EDIs synthetische Stimme sagen würde, dass irgendein Admiral oder General sie sprechen wollte. Genaugenommen war ihr egal, wer nun störte, sie wollte nur einfach nicht länger dieser Frau und ihrer ungehobelten Fragen ausgesetzt sein.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, Commander. Ich dachte nur, nach all der Zeit auf der Normandy, hätte sich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen Ihnen und mir entwickelt. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht.“, der enttäuschte und leicht gereizte Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Jane verdrehte die Augen. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie es eines Tages tun musste.   
„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromis?“, fragte der Commander und als sich die Fahrstuhltüre endlich öffnete und sie sich wieder in ihrer Kabine befand, fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser.   
„Ich bin ganz Ohr.“  
Jane bot Diana einen Platz an.   
„Ich spreche mit Ihnen über meine Beziehung mit Garrus. Aber ich will kein Wort, das hier fällt in den Medein oder sonst wo hören.“, Jane sah sie warnend an. „Sollte davon doch irgendwas ans Licht kommen, schmeiße ich sie in Hohem Bogen von der Normandy und sorge dafür dass sie sich zu dem Gesindel auf Omega gesellen können. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt.“  
DIana nickte eingeschüchtert.   
Jane verfluchte sich gedanklich diesen Kompromis vorgeschlagen zu haben und mehr als alles andere wünschte sie sich jetzt Garrus her, der sie auf seine charmante Art jetzt in Schutz genommen hätte. Aber er war nicht da und Jane hatte sich das Ganze selbst eingebrockt. Sie seufzte.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll...“, sie überlegte, erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen mit dem damaligen C-Sec-Officer. Schon im ersten Moment als sie seine tiefe, attraktive Stimme gehört hatte, war sie überrascht gewesen wie sympathisch Garrus ihr war. Bis dato war sie sicher gewesen nur an menschlichen Männern interessiert zu sein und sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, jemals mit einem Turianer eine Beziehung einzugehen. Aber irgendwie hatte Garrus ein ganz besondere Talent, andere Leute zu beeindrucken. Jane kannte niamenden, der von Garrus' cooler Art nicht fasziniert war. Bevor Jane Diana antworten konnte, blinkte ein rotes Licht an ihrem Terminal auf.   
„Eine Sekunde...“, entschuldigte sich Jane und öffnete die neue Nachricht, die sie erhalten hatte.   
  
_Commander Shepard,_   
_in dieser Sekunde sind unzählige Waffen auf Sie gerichtet. Sie haben ihr Volk verraten, mehrere Male. Das werden wir nicht länger dulden. Einst standen Sie für den Mut der Menschheit, waren eine Kriegsheldin, aber nun so scheint es, wurden Sie einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Vermutlich wäre es besser gewesen, man hätte Sie gar nicht wiederbelebt. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Wir werden Sie holen und wieder zu dem machen, was Sie waren._  
  
Jane starrte irritiert auf den Bildschirm. Das war nicht die erste Drohung die sie bekam, aber irgendetwas war anders. Und auch wenn sie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte, glaubte sie, dass in dem Anhang der Nachricht mit Sicherheit ein Hinweis auf den Absender zu finden war.   
'Der Menschheit Mut' hieß die Datei und als Jane sie öffnete musste sie erst einmal brechen.  
  
\----  
  
„Doktor T'Soni, ein Unbekannter hat das Viren- und Spamschutzprogramm umgangen und Commander Shepard eine verschlüsselte Nachricht gesendet.“, meldete sich Glyph zu Wort. Liara stöhnte, wollte nichts von der VI wissen und schrieb weiter an ihrem Bericht.   
„Ich kann jetzt nicht Glyph. Außerdem dürfte es für Shepard auch kein großes Problem sein auf den Mülleimer-Button zu klicken.“, erwiderte Liara genervt. Glyph ließ aber nicht locker. Er flog direkt vor Liara um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
„Der unbekannte Absender hat die Firewall innerhalb von 0,2 Millisekunden durchbrochen. Scheint eine Art Angriff auf unser System zu sein.“, versuchte Glyph zu erklären.   
„Solange EDI mir nicht sagt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, verlasse ich mein Büro nicht.“, meinte Liara schnippisch und rief eine weitere Nachricht von Jack ab. Glyph sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, er flog zu seinem Posten und blieb still. Liara bekam langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn Glyph schon meinte, es sei kritisch, konnte sie diese Nachricht dann wirklich ignorieren? Sie seufzte.   
„Gut, was hast du?“, fragte sie und ging zu ihrem Assistenten.   
„Es ist eine Nachricht mit Anhang, Doktor T'Soni. Ich habe die angehängte Datei durch meine Datenbanken laufen lassen, es scheint geheimer Inhalt von Cerberus zu sein. Allerdings schon älter. Ungefähr zweieinhalb Jahre.“  
Liara versuchte manuell Shepards Terminal zu hacken. Normalerweise war das für sie kein Problem, aber diese Nachricht schien ganz schön hartnäckig zu sein. Da waren unzählige Nachrichten von Garrus und James, die Liara – aus moralischen Gründen – nicht anschaute. Auch wenn ihre Neugier sie fast dazu trieb es doch zu tun. Es schien ihr einfach nicht richtig zu sein, hatte James sie doch schon als die NSA betitelt. Liara hatte zwar keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte – so gut kannte sie sich mit der menschlichen Geschichte nicht aus – aber allein an James' Ton hatte sie erkennen können, dass das nichts Positives war.   
Allerdings war sie trotzdem überrascht, dass James so oft Kontakt zu dem Commander suchte. Tatsächlich erhielt Shepard von so ziemlich jedem ihrer Crewmitglieder regelmäßig Nachrichten. Selbst von Grunt, der sich momentan wieder auf Tuchanka befand und mit Wrex auf den bevorstehnden Kampf vorbereitete. Liara war erstaunt darüber, dass sogar Miranda Sheprad schrieb. Und sie konnte diesen bitteren Impuls nicht unterdrücken, Shepards erhaltene Nachrichten einfach zu löschen. Irgendwie beneidete sie ihren Commander, dass sie sich mit allen so gut verstand. Liara wünschte sich fast, dass es bei ihr genauso wäre. Aber sie wusste, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde.  
Die Nachricht des unbekannten Absenders ließ sich nicht öffnen. Sie versuchte es mit verschiedenen Hacking-Methoden, schaffte es aber nicht. Dann musste sie der Sache eben persönlich nachgehen.   
„Gut, Glyph du hältst die Stellung. Ich muss kurz mit Shepard sprechen.“   
  
„Ach komm schon, EDI, wir wissen beide nicht ob wir den Kampf gegen die Reaper überleben, ich finde, wir sollten vorher noch was Verrücktes tun. Wenn du das schon nicht ausprobieren willst, dann schlag was Besseres vor.“, Joker warf seiner synthethischen Freundin einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. EDI wusste inzwischen viel über die Menschen und ihre Art Beziehungen zu führen und sie begann auch Gefallen daran zu finden, Jeff hin und wieder einen Kuss zu geben. Aber um so mehr sie über seine Krankheit erfuhr umso mehr weigerte sie sich, mehr mit ihm zu wagen, aus Angst sie könnte ihn verletzen.    
„Nein, Jeff.“, antwortete sie bloß und während sie mit dem Flight Lieutenant sprach bemerkte sie eine Unstimmigkeit in ihrem System. „Moment. Da ist etwas.“, sagte sie und versuchte den Eingriff  zu verfolgen.  
„EDI? Was ist los?“, Jeff hatte sich erhofft, nach all der Zeit, die er mit ihr verbacht hatte, endlich mal ein paar mehr menschliche Züge in ihrem Geischt lesen zu können. Aber so weit war EDI noch nicht.   
„Commander Shepards Terminal wurde gehackt.“, stellte EDI fest.   
„Noch ein Klon?“   
Zum ersten Mal warf EDI Joker einen genervten Blick zu. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Scherze.   
„Schon klar, ich bin still.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Sally


	7. Komplikationen

Kapitel 7: Komplikationen  
  
Diana Allers kam schnell zu Commander Shepard um sie zu stützen. „Commander? Was haben Sie?“, die Reporterin warf einen Blick auf das Terminal und musste einen entsetzten Schrei unterdrücken.   
Janes Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding. Sie sank auf den Boden, atmete flach und versuchte krampfhaft dieses Bild aus dem Kopf zu bekommen...  
'Sie waren nur Fleisch und Knochen' hatte Jacob damals gesagt. Jane spuckte erneut und schloss die Augen. Dieses Bild... Gott, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm gewesen ist. Janes Hände zitterten heftig, oder war es sogar ihr ganzer Körper? Da war ein schrecklich hoher Ton, der in ihren Ohren widerhallte und alle anderen Geräusche ausblendete. Diana sagte etwas aber Jane verstand es nicht. Etwas – nein jemand – berührte sie am Arm, versuchte sie auf die Beine zu ziehen, aber Jane schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Diana stürmte aus dem Zimmer und dann wurde alles dunkel.   
  
War es nur ein Scherz? Ein kranker, perverser, unglaublich taktloser Scherz? Oder wartete da draußen wirklich jemand auf die perfekte Gelegenheit Jane umzubringen? Nein, derjenige wollte sie nicht einfach nur töten. Er wollte, dass sie litt, ein einfacher Tod kam dabei nicht in Frage. Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie standen kurz davor, den Kampf gegen die Reaper aufzunehmen. Der Tiegel war fast fertiggestellt. Jane schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich diese Nachricht einfach nicht erklären. Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug und zum zweiten Mal dieses schreckliche Bild sah musste sie wieder gegen den Brechreiz kämpfen.   
Sie schloss schnell wieder die Augen, zog die Knie nah an ihren Körper und legte den Kopf darauf. 'Verdammt' dachte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt gegen solche Bilder abgehärtet zu sein. Sie hatte schon viele Tote gesehen, zugerichtet auf beinahe jede erdenkliche Art und Weise. Aber dieses Bild, dieses Foto. Das war sie. Auf einem verdammten Seziertisch. Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie Jacob gar nicht hatte glauben wollen. Sie hatte damals gedacht, er übertreibe mit seiner Erläuterung. Aber jetzt...   
Die Tür öffnete sich und sie hörte Schritte von mehreren Personen ihre Kabine betreten. Diana hatte also einige ihrer Crewmitglieder informiert.   
„Jane... Schätzchen?“, sie wollte ihre Augen nicht öffnen, das Bild nicht wieder sehen.   
„Hey Lola, was ist denn pass – oh heilige Scheiße!“, James hielt sich reflexartig die Hand vor den Mund als er auf Janes Terminal sah.   
„Jane?“, Garrus' Stimme war sanft, beruhigend. Jane sah ihn an, konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was diese Drohung bedeuten sollte. „Hey...“, Garrus kniete vor ihr und verdeckte somit den Blick auf das Terminal. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, meinte er leise und nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. Jane zitterte, schmiegte sich aber an ihren turianischen Freund.   
„Commander, da hat jemand unsere Viren- und Spamschutzprogramme umgangen. Ich wollte Sie nur...“, Liara betrat ebenfalls die Kabine und verstummte. James war schon ganz grün im Gesicht. „Was ist hier los?“, fragte sie unwissend. Der  Lieutenant schob Liara aus dem Zimmer und zurück in den Fahrstuhl.   
„Glauben Sie mir, Doc, das wollen Sie nicht sehen.“, meinte James drückte für die perplexe Asari auf den Schalter und kaum hatte sich hinter James die Fahrstuhltüre geschlossen wurde Liara bewusst, dass er sie eben rausgeschmissen hatte.   
„Hey!“  
„Garrus, wollen Sie den Commander nicht lieber auf das Crewdeck bringen? Ist vielleicht angenehmer als hier...“, schlug James vor und vermied es auf den Bildschirm zu sehen. „Und möchte vielleicht irgendjemand mal dieses furchtbare Bild schließen?“, bat er zudem noch mit Nachdruck.   
Diana versuchte krampfhaft die Datei zu schließen, allerdings passierte nichts. „Es geht nicht...“, stotterte sie verwirrt.   
„Dann fragen wir doch mal EDI. Sie soll herausfinden, wer das geschickt hat und was er von Lola will.“, meinte James mit so viel Autorität die er aufbringen konnte und Diana nickte nur gehorsam und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.   
„Kannst du gehen?“, fragte Garrus und Jane nickte nur leicht. Er half ihr auf die Beine und stützte sie weiterhin bis zum Aufzug. James folgte den Beiden.  
„Das war ja echt heftig... scheiße man, welcher Mistkerl macht sowas?!“, Garrus bemerkte James' Wut, beließ es aber dabei. Immerhin wusste er, dass Jane jedem auf der Normandy viel bedeutete.   
„Das werden wir herausfinden.“, meinte der Turianer bloß.   
Jane sagte nichts. Sie wusste nicht ob sie überhaupt dazu im Stande gewesen wäre etwas zu sagen. Was sie eben gesehen hatte, machte den Vorfall von vor drei Jahren viel realer als sie gedacht hatte. Sie war tot gewesen. Mehr als das. Sie musste Kontakt zu Miranda aufnehmen, umgehend.   
„Ich will Miranda kontaktieren.“, sagte sie also leise und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig näher an Garrus.   
„Gute Idee. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas darüber.“, stimmte der Turianer zu.   
„Miranda... war das nicht die Schwarzhaarige mit diesem hautengen äh Cerberus-outfit?“, erinnerte sich James und Jane musste Lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie typisch es für James war, sich nur an solche Dinge zu erinnern.   
„Genau die.“, bestätigte Garrus.  
  
Miranda kam so früh sie konnte, nachdem sie von Shepards Situation erfahren hatte. Die Normandy holte sie bei der Citadel ab und nur kurz darauf, saß die junge Frau dem Commander gegenüber in der Kapitänskabine.   
„Das ist merkwürdig. Die Daten waren eigentlich streng geheim. Es dürfte niemand daran gekommen sein. Zumal fast jedem, der mit dem Lazarus-projekt in Verbindung stand nicht gesagt wurde, wen wir wieder belebten.“, Miranda sah sich das Bild an und erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit bei Cerberus. Damals war sie davon überzeugt gewesen, trotz aller Zweifel die ihre Vorgesetzten gehabt hatten, Commander Shepard wiederbeleben zu können.   
Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Warum jetzt?“, fragte sie irritiert und starrte aus dem Fenster ins All.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Commander...“, Miranda tippte irgendetwas auf ihrem Universalgerät bis sie Shepard mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte. „Sie haben das ja überraschend gut verkraftet. Tut mir leid, übrigens, ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Sie das sehen.“, meinte sie und rief eine Liste der Beteiligten des Lazarusprojekts ab.   
„Schon gut.“, erwiderte Jane bloß. Es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu reden. „Haben Sie... irgendwie einen Verdacht?“, fragte sie.  
„Hm... nein... Ich kenne niemanden der um jeden Preis Ihren Tod wollen würde.“, entgegnete Miranda. „Zumindest hat sich nie jemand negativ über Sie geäußert. Die Leute in ihrer Umgebung hatten ja auch wirklich kaum Anliegen sich über Sie zu beschweren. Es gibt wohl  niemand der so viel für die Galaxie getan hat wie Sie, Shepard.“  
Jane war überrascht, zeigte Miranda ihre Bewunderung sonst nie so offen. Ein Grund mehr sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. „Und trotzdem scheint es oft nicht genug zu sein.“, erwiderte Jane. Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, wie sehr manche Menschen zu ihr aufsahen, aber andererseits gab es immer noch so viele Opfer, so viele Tote, die sie nicht hatte retten können. Sie erinnerte sich an James und Garrus die beide schon mal zu ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie nicht alle retten konnte.   
„Niemand erwartet von Ihnen jedes einzelne Lebewesen vor dem Tod zu bewahren, Shepard. Sie haben schon genug vollbracht.“, entgegnete Miranda. „Ich schlage vor, auch wenn es vielleicht schwer fällt, diesen Fall vor erst mal zu ignorieren. So schnell wird niemand nahe an Sie heran kommen, Commander. Und es wäre momentan vermutlich sowieso besser, wenn wir uns auf den Kampf gegen die Reaper konzentrieren würden.“  
Auch wenn es Jane schwer fiel, dieses Bild zu verdrängen, den Gedanken daran, dass sie irgendjemand so sehr hasste um sie in diesen Zustand zurückversetzen zu wollen, wusste sie, dass Miranda Recht hatte.   
„…dann würde ich Sie gerne um etwas bitten, Miranda.“, der Commander besah die Liste der Lazarus-Projekt-Mitarbeiter und sah ihre Freundin nicht an.  
„Worum bitten, Shepard?“, fragte die genetisch perfekte Frau und lehnte sich zurück. Jane schwieg einen Moment. Miranda glaubte, Shepard gut genug zu kennen, um sagen zu können, dass ihr dieser Vorfall mit dem Bild sehr nahe ging.  
„Behalten Sie’s für sich.“, meinte sie bloß. Miranda zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war unüblich für Jane dieser Sache nicht auf den Grund gehen zu wollen. Einerseits war sie dankbar dafür, weil sie damit gerechnet hätte, Jane erst mal überreden zu müssen, aber andererseits war es beunruhigend, dass der Commander so schnell einlenkte.   
Jane bemerkte Mirandas besorgten Blick.  
„Es geht mir gut. Und die Reaper haben jetzt höchste Priorität. Sollten wir diesen Kampf überleben, können wir uns immer noch um den Absender kümmern, aber vorerst mal… betrachten wir es als ‚nicht geschehen‘“  
„Sind Sie sicher?“, Miranda hatte mitbekommen, dass Jane schon lange nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe war. Allein ihre bleiche Haut und die dunklen Augenringe verrieten. dass Janes gesundheitlicher Zustand alles andere als ideal war. Es war ihr schon bei der Party aufgefallen, dass Janes Lächeln oft nur gespielt wirkte.   
„Ja. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge.“, meinte sie.  
„Gut. Wie Sie wünschen, Commander.“, Miranda stand auf, ging zu Tür und hielt kurz davor noch mal inne. „Shepard… ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Sie zu schützen und dieses Schwein ausfindig zu machen.“, versprach sie und eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Jane jetzt sagen würde, sie solle sich auf die wichtigeren Dinge konzentrieren, aber wie es schien hatte der Commander selbst dazu nicht mehr die Kraft und nickte nur anerkennend.   
  
Nachdem Miranda Janes Kabine verlassen hatte seufzte sie und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Sie dachte an Thessia und an die Zufluchtsstätte, die von Cerberus im Geheimen geleitet worden war und unschuldige Flüchtlinge in Husks und Schlimmeres verwandelt hatte. Gab es für Grausamkeit denn gar keine Grenzen? Sie dachte an das Turianer-Asari-Paar auf der Citadel, dass sie beobachtet hatte. Der Turianer hatte seine Frau gebeten, mit ihren beiden Töchtern zur Zufluchtsstätte zu reisen, damit sie in Sicherheit waren, während er auf Palaven kämpfen würde.   
Jane legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Da konnte man sich Hundert Horror-Videos ansehen, würde aber nie so ein schreckliches Gefühl erfahren, wie bei solchen realen Tragödien dabei zu sein.  
Niemanden hatte sie dort retten können. Es war kein einziger Flüchtling übrig gewesen, den sie hätte retten können. Und dann merkte Jane wieder wie verspannt sie war, wie sehr die ganze Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern lastete.   
„Du kannst das nicht alleine machen.“ – die Stimme des kleinen Jungen.  
Jane öffnete schlagartig die Augen und suchte den ganzen Raum ab. Einbildung. Nichts weiter. Oder vielleicht Folgen von zu wenig Schlaf. Sie stöhnte und legte sich mit angewinkelten Beinen auf das Sofa. Wie sollte sie das nur schaffen…?  
Wenige Sekunden später hörte sie wieder das automatische Öffnen der Türe. Jane saß sofort wieder aufrecht und musterte Tali mit einem fragenden Blick.  
„Haben Sie… Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“, fragte sie und wirkte auf Jane irgendwie sehr nervös.  
„Natürlich Tali, setz dich.“   
Die junge Quarianerin nahm neben dem Commander Platz und spielte unsicher mit einem kleinen Gegenstand, den sie in den Händen hielt. „Es gibt da etwas… dass mich ein wenig beunruhigt.“, fing sie an.  
Willkommen im Club, dachte Jane schwieg aber.   
„Erinnerst du dich an Kal'Reegar?“, fragte sie und hätte Jane es nicht besser gewusst hätte sie gedacht, dass Tali schüchtern ist.   
„Oh, ja natürlich. Geht es ihm gut?“, Jane erinnerte sich, dass dem Quarianer viel an Tali gelegen hatte. Er hatte sie auf der Flottille vor dem quarianischen Gericht verteidigt. Vielleicht beruhte das ja auf Gegenseitigkeit. Jane musste Lächeln.   
„Äh ja, mehr oder weniger. Er will seinem Freund auf Palaven helfen und… wir haben deswegen gestritten.“, erklärte Tali.   
Oh wow, dachte Jane, Liebeskummer.  
„Hm… ich weiß, dass die momentane Situation schwierig ist, Tali, aber ich denke, wenn er kämpfen will dann-“  
„Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Ich…“, Tali machte eine kurze Pause und sah auf den Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich mag Kal aber da ist auch noch…“, Tali verstummte nun völlig. Jane könnte schwören, dass die Quarianerin nun garantiert rot angelaufen war, aber sie wollte ihre Freundin ja nicht noch nervöser machen also grinste Jane einfach nur.   
„So so, es gibt also zwei Männer?“, fragte sie und wusste, dass Tali ganz bestimmt nicht bewusst war, wie gut Jane ihre Situation nachvollziehen konnte. Hatte sie sich vor einigen Monaten noch in derselben befunden.   
„Nein, also… nicht wirklich, eigentlich…“, Tali machte einen seltsamen Laut und Jane dachte einen Moment lang entsetzte, dass sie weinte.   
„Tali? Hör mal, ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man nicht so recht weiß, was man will aber-“  
„Das weißt du nicht! Du hattest nie Probleme zu bekommen was du wolltest! Und du hast es immer gewusst!“, unterbrach die Quarianerin Jane erneut. Ihr plötzlicher Stimmungsumschwung irritierte Jane und sie fühlte sich sofort aus dem Konzept gerissen.  
„Äh… nun vielleicht ist es dir nie aufgefallen oder du hast es nicht mitbekommen aber damals…“ – und Jane hatte nie beabsichtigt das irgendjemanden zu erzählen - “…habe ich auch zwischen zwei Männern geschwankt.“  
Tali wurde tatsächlich etwas ruhiger und rutschte ein wenig näher zu Jane. „Wirklich?“  
„Ja…“, in diesem Moment wurde dem Commander wieder bewusst wie sehr sie die junge Quarianerin mochte. Sie konnte mit ihrer Neugier und Sensibilität manchmal richtig süß sein. Für Jane war Tali schon immer so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester gewesen.  
„Zwischen Garrus und wem?“, fragte sie und obwohl Jane ihre Augen nur vermuten konnte, wusste sie, dass Tali sie ganz neugierig anfunkelte.   
„…Thane…“, murmelte Jane nach einer Weile.   
„Oh…“, Tali wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Tut mir leid…“  
„Muss es nicht. Schließlich… war er ja noch am Leben als mir klar wurde, dass ich Garrus liebe.“  
Tali sah Jane erstaunt an.   
„Woher wusstest du das?“, fragte sie und überwand das letzte Stückchen Distanz zwischen den Beiden. Die junge Quarianerin saß nun direkt neben Jane und irgendwie wirkte es, als suche sie Schutz bei ihrem Commander. Am liebsten hätte Jane sie in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt, dass alles gut würde.   
„Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr so genau… Garrus war einfach… ich habe ihm immer vertraut, wir verstehen uns ohne Worte, er weiß immer was ich brauche und vor Allem wann ich ihn brauche. Er steht immer hinter mir und ich kann mich auf ihn verlassen. Seine attraktive Stimme und sein Sexappeal mal ausgelassen.“, Jane lachte leicht als sie Talis leises Kichern vernahm. „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass er zu mir gehört und das letzte Jahr in dem ich ihn kein einziges Mal sehen durfte war wirklich ein Albtraum für mich.“, Jane seufzte. „Außerdem kann er unheimlich süß sein. Und er flirtet gerne auch wenn er nicht gerade das größte romantische Talent dazu besitzt.“, Tali kicherte wieder.   
„Und Thane…“, Jane dachte an den Drell, wie er sie immer liebevoll “Siha“ genannt hatte und ihr seine Zuneigung offen dargelegt hatte. Sie vermisste ihn und umso mehr wollte sie das Thema einfach fallen lassen. „Es geht hier ja nicht um mich. Um wen genau handelt es sich denn bei dir?“, fragte sie stattdessen und legte sanft ihre Hand auf Talis.   
Die Quarianerin betrachtete wieder den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.   
„Was ist das eigentlich?“, fragte Jane.   
Tali legte ihr einen kleinen Stein in die Hand.   
„Das ist ein Stück von unserem Heimatplaneten… Legion hat es mir geschenkt.“  
Jane betrachtete den kleinen schimmernden Stein. „Das ist aber ein außergewöhnliches Stück Heimat.“, scherzte Jane und lachte leicht. Nachdem Tali nicht antwortete, musterte sie ihre Freundin erneut. „Ist doch nett von Legion. Ich finde es faszinierend wie er sich langsam solche sozialen Züge aneignet.“  
Tali schwieg erneut. Sie starrte auf den Tisch und schien nicht Recht zu wissen wie sie ihre Gedanken formulieren sollte. „Ich mag ihn auch.“, meinte sie leise.  
„Das ist schön. Ich hoffe, dass erhält den Frieden zwischen Quarianern und Geth.“, Jane wusste immer noch nicht warum ihr Tali so auswich. Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen und irgendwie meinte Jane zu fühlen wie sich Tali neben ihr anspannte.   
„Tali, was auch immer dich so sehr beschäftigt. Sag es mir bitte einfach. Ich möchte dir helfen.“, meinte Jane und konnte den Drang ihre langjährige Freundin zu umarmen fast nicht unterdrücken.   
Und dann fing Tali an zu weinen, sie schluchzte und lehnte sich an Jane. Damit hatte der Commander nicht gerechnet. „Tali, was ist denn los?“, fragte sie verwirrt und nahm sie in ihre Arme.  
„Ich bin schwanger.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha!! >:D  
> Ich bin ein Cliffhanger-Fan! >:D
> 
> Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mit diesem Kapietl nun niemanden vergraule denn, es könnte ja alles noch ganz anders kommen… bitte trotzdem schön weiterlesen :) Auch wenn man bei mir immer ewig auf das nächste Kapitel warten muss. Entschuldigung dafür übrigens. Allerdings habe ich jetzt gesehen, dass mein Stundenplan für mein Studium gar nicht so übel aussieht, vielleicht hab ich dann öfter Zeit zum Schreiben! :D
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank für’s Lesen!  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Sally


	8. Offenbarungen

Kapitel 8: Offenbarungen  
  
Legion stand vor Liaras Büro mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im – naja in der durchlöcherten Bauchgegend eben. Genau genommen konnte er selbstverständlich nicht exakt lokalisieren ob dieses Gefühl wirklich aus irgendeinem Körperteil kam, aber er versuchte seinen Gedankengang dem der organischen Wesen nach zu empfinden.   
Nachdem Tali nur mit einem leisen Dankeschön aus dem Raum gegangen war, als er ihr den Stein gegeben hatte, begann Legion zu recherchieren ob er etwas sozial Verwerfliches getan hatte. Allerdings empfand so ziemlich jede Spezies es als freundlich ein Geschenk zu bekommen, das etwas mit der Heimat zu tun hatte. Aber ganz offensichtlich war Tali alles andere als begeistert gewesen.  
Der Geth starrte einige Minuten lang Löcher in die Luft. Vielleicht war Liara ja die richtige Ansprechpartnerin. Als Frau und Freundin Talis könnte sie ihm doch sicher einige Fragen beantworten. Er erinnerte sich an Rannoch, wie Tali Shepard gebeten hatte, etwas zu unternehmen, damit Legion weiterleben konnte. Shepard hatte Legion bei 98,978% des Uploads davon abgehalten. Er hatte gar nichts verstanden und erst als Jane ihm erklärt hatte, dass er ein Freund für sie und Tali war, war ihm bewusst geworden was es hieß eine Seele zu haben.   
Bevor er den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, öffnete sich die Türe und Liara stand vor ihm.   
„Legion!“, sagte sie und aus ihrem Ton interpretierte er, dass sie erschrocken war.   
„Doktor T’Soni.“, antwortete er und meinte gelesen zu haben, dass es höflich war Doktoren mit ihren Titeln anzusprechen.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte die Asari und hob das Datenpad auf, das sie aus Reflex fallen gelassen hatte.   
„Legion sah kurz auf den Boden. Dann auf den Gegenstand den er in den Händen hielt und gab ihn Liara.   
Die Asari starrte ihn fragend an.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Sind Sie wütend?“, entgegnete Legion und hoffte nun endlich eine Antwort auf Talis Reaktion zu erhalten.  
„Äh – nein nur verwirrt. Was willst du mir damit denn sagen?“  
Legion schaute noch mal auf den Stein und dann wieder zu ihr.   
„Ich habe Schöpferin Tali ein Geschenk gemacht. Sie war… nicht erfreut.“, erklärte er und selbst für Liara klang Legion sehr traurig. Sofort hatte sie Mitleid mit dem Geth der die vielen komplizierten Wirren des organischen Wesens überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte.   
„Vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht böse, sondern hat einfach nicht verstanden, was du ihr sagen wolltest.“, meinte Liara und legte Legion beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
Der Geth sah auf den Boden und schwieg. Er hatte einige Zeit lang Paare beobachtet, insbesondere Commander Shepard und Garrus Vakarian auf der Party um sich ein Bild von dem Gefühl Liebe machen zu können. Da er viele organische Wesen oft davon sprechen hörte, wollte er selbst erfahren wie das funktionierte und ob er im Stande war das auch zu fühlen. Und dann hatte er recherchiert wie das bei Paaren verschiedener Spezies von statten gingen. Er hoffte, wie EDI jemanden zu finden, der ihm dieses Gefühl entgegen bringen konnte. Als erstes war ihm dabei Tali eingefallen, allerdings wusste er nicht ob das nicht vielleicht einfach nur daran lag, dass er sie als  seine Schöpferin betrachtete.   
„Ja.“, antwortete Legion nur, wusste aber insgeheim nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du es ihr erklärst?“, fragte Liara und empfand das Licht in Legions Gesicht als zu hell.   
„Ja.“, entgegnete Legion. „Doktor T’Soni, denken Sie, dass ich Schöpferin Tali überzeugen kann?“, fragte Legion und Liara legte ihm wieder den Stein in die Hand.  
„Bestimmt.“, meinte sie lächelnd. Der Gedanke, dass Legion versuchte sich solche Gefühle wie Liebe anzueignen, gefiel der Asari und sie wusste sofort, dass sie alles tun würde um den Geth zu unterstützen.  
  
Doktor Chakwas besah sich Garrus Narben mit einem kritischen Blick. „Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Narben behandeln könnte, dann könnten sie vermutlich sogar ganz verheilen.“, erklärte sie und Garrus schien viel zu tief in Gedanken zu sein um auf ihren Vorschlag zu antworten. Erst als sie einen Schritt zurück ging und ihn besorgt ansah, erwiderte er ihren Blick.  
„Vielen Dank, Doktor Chakwas, aber mir machen meine Narben nicht viel aus.“,  meinte er und befühlte die verletzte Oberfläche an seiner rechten Wange.   
„Sie wollen Ihre Narben doch nur behalten, weil sie befürchten, dass Shepard Sie eventuell nicht mehr so attraktiv finden könnte, sollten sie verheilen.“, Karin grinste breit und sah Garrus wissend an.   
Er erwiderte ihren Blick und fühlte sich ein wenig ertappt.   
„Nicht nur deswegen…“, entgegnete er und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.   
Karin schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte ein Medikament aus dem Schrank. Sie wusste, dass der Turianer immer noch ab und zu Schmerzen hatte, schließlich waren seine Verletzungen sehr kritisch gewesen und er hatte großes Glück gehabt diesen Angriff so gut überstanden zu haben.   
„Doktor… kann ich Sie etwas… Persönliches fragen?“, begann Garrus und beobachtete Doktor Chakwas, wie sie mit ruhiger Hand einige Tropfen des Medikaments auf einen Löffel gab.   
„Natürlich, Garrus.“   
„Glauben Sie… Wir haben eine Chance gegen die Reaper?“  
Karin gab Garrus den Löffel und stellte das Medikament wieder in den Schrank. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis sie wieder zu ihm kam.  
„Eigentlich wollen Sie mich doch fragen, ob ich denke, dass sie überleben wird, nicht wahr?“   
Der Turianer sah Doktor Chakwas überrascht an. Obwohl ihre ärztlichen Fachkenntnisse viel mehr auf körperlichen Verletzungen beruhten, schien sie auch zu wissen, wie Turianer psychisch tickten. Er war ehrlich beeindruckt von ihrem Wissen.  
„Shepard ist eine starke Frau. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich während dem Kampf wegen einem gebrochenen Arm oder einer Gehirnerschütterung auf die Krankenstation der Normandy beordern lassen wird. Sie wird kämpfen, egal welche Verletzungen sie dabei erleiden wird. Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Garrus, ich glaube nicht, dass Jane sich von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen lässt, aber ich weiß, dass wenn jemand diesen Krieg anführen und überleben wird, ist es Shepard. Ich habe immer an unseren Commander geglaubt. Die Reaper werden mich nicht daran hindern, das weiterhin zu tun.“   
Doktor Chakwas lächelte vielsagend und Garrus fühlte sich mit einem Mal besser. Er hatte sich lange Gedanken wegen Jane gemacht, er wusste wie stark sie war. Aber als er sie da auf dem Boden hatte sitzen sehen, zitternd, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass sie auch nur ein Mensch war wie jeder andere. Und einmal mehr hatte ihn das daran erinnert wie sehr er sie beschützen wollte. Er seufzte, bedankte sich bei Doktor Chakwas und verließ die Krankenstation. Die Anspannung war überall förmlich zu spüren. Die gesamte Crew war nervös wegen dem bevorstehenden Kampf und er konnte es niemandem verübeln. So ziemlich jeder hatte Angst vor den Reapern.   
„Hey Garrus! Wollen Sie mal meine Eier probieren?“, James deutete auf das etwas in der Pfanne, die er in der Hand hielt. Garrus setzte sich an die Theke und beobachtete den Soldaten beim Kochen. James war so ziemlich der einzige der in guter Stimmung war. Und dafür bewunderte Garrus ihn.   
„Nein Danke, James, ich bezweifle dass ich das vertragen würde.“, meinte er.   
James stöhnte. „Stimmt ja, Sie können ja nur diese äh “Dextro-Scheiße“ essen nicht wahr?“, James musste lachen als er an Zaeeds Bezeichnung dachte. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich auch, ob Nahrung für Turianer, Quarianer und Volus anders schmeckte. Nachdem er aber von Shepards Reaktion erfahren hatte, wollte er das irgendwie gar nicht mehr so genau wissen.   
„Wie geht’s Lola?“, fragte er und schwang den Eiermansch einmal in die Luft und fing ihn mit der Pfanne wieder auf.   
„Wieso interessiert Sie das eigentlich so brennend, Vega? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mich nach ihr fragen.“, erwiderte Garrus und merkte selbst, dass er leicht gereizt klang.  
„Sie sah eben nicht gut aus, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Und ich dachte eben, Sie sind oft bei ihr oder nicht?“, entgegnete James und ihm entging Garrus verärgerter Unterton nicht. Ob der Turianer wohl befürchtete, James könnte eine Konkurrenz für ihn sein? Ohne sein bewusstes dazu tun schüttelte der Soldat den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kochen. ‘Unsinn‘, dachte er, ‘das mit Shepard und Garrus ist doch richtig ernst‘.   
„Ich glaube sie braucht momentan ein bisschen Zeit für sich.“, antwortete der Turianer. James starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang fragend an.  
„Interessant. Und Sie geben ihr diese Zeit einfach so? Wollen Sie nicht lieber… ich meine, wir wissen ja nicht wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt bis der letzte Kampf beginnt, aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich jede freie Minute bei meiner Flamme verbringen.“  
  
Das erste was Hannah Shepard an diesem Morgen hörte, war die vertraute Stimme Mordin Solus‘ der mit seinem salarianischen Assistenten diskutierte. Mit einem Lächeln kam sie zu ihm und begrüßte ihn herzlich.   
„Ich freue mich, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Mordin.“, meinte sie und Mordin wandte sich sofort an Janes Mutter.   
„Ah, Hannah. Hatte Sie nicht gesehen. Freude ganz meinerseits. Habe mit Ihrer Tochter über Sie gesprochen. Gab Komplikationen.“, erklärte er und Hannah wunderte sich nicht über seine direkte Art sofort zum Punkt zu kommen. Einerseits gefiel ihr das, sie musste nicht lange nachhaken um etwas über ihre Tochter zu erfahren aber andererseits hätte ihr ein wenig Smalltalk zur Abwechslung mit dem Arzt auch gefallen.  
„Sie haben also meine Tochter getroffen? Welche Komplikationen?“, Hannah wusste, dass Mordin gerne auch Kleinigkeiten als Komplikationen betrachtete, daher machte sie sich nicht sofort große Gedanken um die Gesundheit ihrer Tochter. Sie vermisste Jane. Umso schöner fand sie es, aus erster Hand zu erfahren, was ihre Tochter so trieb.  
„Ah – Einen Moment. Muss erst Telons Daten auswerten.“, Mordin summte einige Sekunden vor sich hin, als er auf seinem Universalgerät tippte. Hannah wartete geduldig bis er fertig war und sich wieder ihr zuwandte.  
„War bei ihrer Festivität – oder besser wie Menschen sagen Party. Sehr interessante Erfahrung, habe viel über das Verhalten von Menschen gelernt. Meinem Neffen Dino hat es auch sehr gefallen. Mag ihre Tochter sehr. Ist nur zu schüchtern es ihr zu sagen. Guter Junge.“, erzählte der Salarianer. Er deutete Hannah mitzukommen und sie folgte ihm einmal entlang des Tiegels. Das tat er jeden Tag um dieselbe Uhrzeit. Er hatte ihr einmal erklärt, dass zu viele verschiedene Spezies daran arbeiteten und Fehler geradezu vorprogrammiert waren, daher musste er den Tiegel täglich überprüfen. Wobei sich das Gerät über Kilometer weit erstreckte, daher hatte er seine Runde auf drei Tage angelegt. Jeden Tag war ein anderer Teil dran. Mordin war der festen Überzeugung, dass er der einzige war, der dazu im Stande war zu sagen was richtig war und was nicht. Und weil er Hannah vertraute und sie laut ihm eine „willkommene Ablenkung“ war, die ihn immer an Jane erinnerte, hatte er ihr einen Plan gegeben, wann er wo aufzufinden war.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jane Zeit hat Partys zu feiern…“, meinte sie, runzelte irritiert die Stirn und überlegte, wann sie zum letzten Mal mit ihrer Tochter gesprochen hatte. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass das schon wieder einige Monate her war. Sie musste Jane unbedingt wieder anrufen.  
„Missverständnis. Wurde gezwungen auf der Citadel Captain Andersons Appartment zu beziehen. Normandy musste dringend aufgerüstet werden daher –  Zwangsurlaub.“, erklärte er und überprüfte den Status der eingebauten Solarzellen.   
„… und dann verbringt sie ihre Zeit mit Feiern? Das klingt irgendwie gar nicht nach meiner Jane…“, meinte Hannah und zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte Jane sich so sehr verändert? Noch ein Grund mehr, mal wieder mit ihr zu sprechen.  
„War nicht ihre alleinige Planung. Schätze Lieutenant Vega spielte eine große Rolle dabei. Oder Garrus. Beides möglich.“, Mordin verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.  
„Es hätte mich auch sehr gewundert wenn das von Jane ausgegangen wäre. Sie ist nicht der Typ für solche… Feten.“, meinte Hannah und folgte Mordin weiterhin. „Und sonst geht es ihr gut? Ich habe sie gestern wieder bei einem Interview mit dieser Allers gesehen. Sie war so blass…“, Hannah versuchte nicht zu besorgt zu klingen, sie wusste ja, dass jeder von ihrer Tochter erwartete die Galaxie zu retten – das war nun wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe.   
Mordin schwieg einen Moment und Hannah wunderte sich über die plötzliche Stille. Für gewöhnlich plapperte der Salarianer einfach raus was er dachte, aber nun schien ihn irgendetwas zu verärgern.   
„Hatte sie gewarnt.“, sagte er urplötzlich und sah den Tiegel wütend an.   
„Wen gewarnt?“, fragte Hannah irritiert und versuchte zu erkennen, wen Mordin wohl meinen könnte. Er wurde schnell wütend, wenn es um den Tiegel ging und darum, dass jemand nicht sauber arbeitete.  
„Shepard. Hat nicht auf mich gehört. Naiv. Hormone. Dumm.“, Mordin schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Hoffe sie riskiert das nicht noch mal.“  
„Moment Mal, was riskieren? Was ist passiert, Mordin?“, fragte Hannah alarmiert. Sie dachte sofort daran, dass Jane irgendetwas Kriminelles getan hatte, schließlich wäre das nicht das erste Mal.   
„Wurde intim, mit Garrus. Allergische Reaktion. Hatte sie gewarnt.“, widerholte er und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.   
Hannah verstummte. Gott, sie hatte ja gewusst, dass Jane sich auf diesen Turianer eingelassen hatte, aber dass sie so weit mit ihm ging… Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, wie sehr sie dieses Thema verdrängt hatte. Ursprünglich hatte sie Jane bei ihrem letzten Gespräch darauf ansprechen wollen, schließlich hatte sie nur durch die ganze Klatschpresse erfahren, dass ihre Tochter überhaupt eine Beziehung hatte und lange Zeit war auch gar nicht richtig bekannt gewesen mit wem überhaupt. Auf dem einen Kanal hieß es, sie wäre mit einem Drell namens Thane Krios zusammen und auf einem ganz anderen war wieder Kaidan Alenko im Spiel. Hannah starrte schockiert auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihre Tochter überhaupt nicht so eingeschätzt. Ihr wäre beinahe alles lieber gewesen, aber ein Turianer!   
Mordin bemerkte die plötzliche Stille und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hannah womöglich gar nichts von Janes Beziehung gewusst hatte oder wissen sollte.   
„Oh, Fehler. Habe sie äh verwechselt. Bitte vergessen Sie was ich eben gesagt habe.“, meinte er schnell.  
Mordin war kein guter Lügner und Hannah war nicht dumm. Er hatte ihr das bestätigt, was sie nie hatte hören wollen. Und vor Allem hatte sie es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ihre Tochter, ihre kleine Jane hatte sich in einen Turianer verliebt. Und nicht einfach in irgendeinen, von Mordin wusste sie, wer Garrus eigentlich war. Archangel hatten sie ihn auf Omega genannt. Das war definitiv nicht der richtige Umgang für ihre Jane.   
„Schon gut, Mordin. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es irgendwann so weit kommt.“, meinte sie, seufzte und legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Oh Gott… Jane, was machst du nur?“, fragte sie mehr sich selbst als den nervösen Salarianer ihr gegenüber.  
„Kann Sie beruhigen. Jane gesund. Keine allzu schlimme Reaktion. Habe ihr ein Heilmittel geben können.“, erwiderte er schnell und wusste gar nicht, wie er Hannah beruhigen sollte und vor Allem was jetzt angebracht wäre. So gut kannte er sich mit den Menschen nicht aus.   
„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Mordin. Ich muss unbedingt meine Tochter kontaktieren.“, meinte sie, lächelte den Professor kurz aufmunternd an und ging dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.   
  
„Wow das…“, Jane hatte nicht oft Bekanntschaft mit dem Gefühl der Sprachlosigkeit gemacht, aber in diesem Moment als sie die weinende Tali in den Armen hielt, wusste sie überhaupt nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Damit hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte sich zwar gefragt ob sie Tali beim Thema Liebeskummer helfen könnte, aber selbst dabei hatte sie sich wohler gefühlt wie jetzt, bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre quarianische Freundin bald ein Kind zur Welt bringen würde. „…Ich schätze, Kal ist der Vater?“  
Tali nickte kaum merklich und Jane seufzte. Normalerweise hatte Jane auf beinahe alles immer eine Antwort, vor Allem in militärischen Dingen, aber in dieser Hinsicht war sie geradezu ratlos.   
„Weiß er es?“, fragte sie und strich ihrer Freundin behutsam über den Rücken.  
Tali schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann solltest du es ihm aber schleunigst sagen. Am besten bevor er mit seinen Freunden nach Palaven geht.“, meinte Jane. Von Garrus bekam Jane immer wieder Statusberichte über seinen Heimatplanet, daher wusste sie auch, dass es um Palaven gerade nicht sehr gut stand.   
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen soll.“, murmelte die Quarianerin und Jane hätte ihr nun zu gerne ein Taschentuch angeboten, aber sie wusste ja, dass Tali das ganz anders regelte.   
„Hm. Und was ist mit Legion?“, fragte sie.  
Tali stöhnte, schniefte und saß dann wieder aufrecht. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist doch absurd, Shepard. Ich kann doch keinen Geth mögen.“, antwortete sie und sie klang von ihren Worten selbst nicht sehr überzeugt.  
„Warum nicht? Weißt du eigentlich was die meisten Menschen über meine Beziehung zu Garrus gesagt haben? Sie haben mich als verrückt betitelt, und gemeint ich wäre eine Verräterin an meinem eigenen Volk. Die meisten meiner Spezies halten immer noch daran fest, dass die Turianer uns im Erstkontaktkrieg auslöschen wollten. Und hält mich das davon ab, mit Garrus zusammen zu sein? Tali, du musst wissen was du willst. Und wenn du das weißt musst du auch dazu bereit sein dafür einzustehen.“, erklärte Jane wobei sie letzten Endes auch nicht mehr wusste in welcher Hinsicht sie Tali eigentlich unterstützen sollte. Natürlich wäre Kal – theoretisch zumindest – die einfachste und naheliegendste Wahl. Immerhin würde er mit Tali zusammen ihr Kind großziehen wollen und wenn sie ihn für einen Geth verlassen würde, würde er das nie verstehen. Aber andererseits war Legion für eine Maschine wirklich sehr liebenswert und human.   
Tali schwieg und betrachtete wieder den Stein.   
„Das ist was anderes, Shepard. Ihr wart zwar im Krieg, aber Garrus ist immer noch ein organisches Wesen. Er ist keine Maschine.“, meinte Tali und drehte den Stein in ihrer Hand.  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Legion eine Seele hat. Und du hast mich darum gebeten eine alternative Lösung für Legions Opfer zu finden. Du wolltest nicht, dass er stirbt. Nur wegen dir, lebt er noch. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er ‘nur‘ eine Maschine ist.“   
Tali verstummte wieder. Sie wusste ja, dass Jane Recht hatte. Aber das alles war einfach so schrecklich kompliziert.   
„Ich werde versuchen, Kal zu erreichen. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch mit ihm reden bevor er…“  
Jane begleitete Tali aus dem Zimmer zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Es wird alles gut Tali, da bin ich mir sicher. Und schwanger zu sein – na immerhin kannst du mit Kal ein Familie gründen.“, Jane lachte leicht.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, Tali sah Jane irritiert an.   
„Ach nichts.“, erwiderte Jane mit einem gespielten Lächeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für's Lesen!  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Sally


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Kapitel 9: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
„Jane, Schatz ich muss ganz dringend mit dir reden. Bitte, Süße, hast du Zeit?“, Hannah Shepard klang wirklich sehr nervös. Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich an die Kante ihres Bettes. Normalerweise brachte nichts ihre Mutter so schnell aus der Ruhe. Jane glaubte ja fest, dass sie diese Ruhe von ihrer Mutter irgendwie geerbt hatte. Soweit sie sich an ihren Vater erinnerte war immer er derjenige gewesen, der Jane zu Recht wies und ihr erklärte was es für schlimme Dinge da draußen auf den anderen Planeten gab.   
„Klar. Was ist los, Mum?“, fragte sie und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie würde wohl nie fünf Minuten in Ruhe auf ihrem Bett liegen können.  
„Schatz, ich hatte vorhin ein… Gespräch mit Mordin. Er hat dir ja sicher erzählt, dass wir zusammen arbeiten. Gott, Jane, es ist schon wieder viel zu viel Zeit vergangen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich bitte öfter anrufen sollst.“, schimpfte ihre Mutter und Jane grinste nur schuldbewusst. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Kalender, in welchem wöchentlich ein Tag rot eingekreist war mit einer kleinen Notiz ‘Mum anrufen‘.  
„Tut mir leid. Es ist alles immer so stressig und ich bin ständig unterwegs…“ – was stimmte, aber irgendwie nicht ganz so glaubwürdig klang – „…außerdem weißt du ja, ich muss die Galaxie retten, Reaper töten, uralte Feindschaften aus der Welt schaffen… das ist ein harter Job.“, Jane nippte an ihrem Kaffee und nahm ihr Datenpad in die Hand. „Außerhalb davon hättest du mich genauso gut kontaktieren können.“, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Hat dich die VI nicht informiert, dass ich das mindestens zehn Mal erfolglos versucht habe?“   
Jane schwieg wieder. ‘Mist‘, dachte Jane, ‘das hatte ich ganz vergessen‘.  
„Gut, tut mir leid. Ich werde mich bemühen in Zukunft öfter auf meinen Kalender zu schauen. Was für ein Gespräch hattest du denn mit ihm? Wenn es um irgendwelche komplizierten Worte geht, die er benutzt hat, kann ich dir leider auch nicht weiterhelfen.“, erklärte Jane und öffnete eine Nachricht auf ihrem Datenpad.  
  
 _Hey Schätzchen,_  
 _geht es dir besser? Hast du etwas herausgefunden? Miranda war so schnell weg… hast du heute Abend Zeit?_  
 _In Liebe,_  
 _Garrus_  
  
Jane lächelte, legte sich auf ihr Bett und schrieb ihm zurück. Es gefiel ihr, dass Garrus sie inzwischen auch öfter um Treffen bat.  
„Schatz, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“, eröffnete ihre Mutter und Jane verdrehte die Augen. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz in den letzten zehn Jahren hören müssen? Ihr Vater hatte nie derart an ihr gezweifelt nur ihre Mutter hatte immer wieder nachgehakt ob das was Jane tat auch nicht zu gefährlich für sie war. Natürlich verstand Jane die Sorgen ihrer Mutter irgendwie, immerhin hatte sie tatsächlich schon viel einstecken müssen, aber andererseits sollte sie auch wissen, wie stark sie war und was sie schon alles vollbracht hatte. Jane war schließlich nicht aus Glas. Und seit ihr Vater gestorben war, war ihre Mutter noch um einiges schlimmer geworden.   
„Mum, es geht mir gut.“, erwiderte sie nur gelangweilt und öffnete den Chat mit Garrus.  
„…“, nachdem Jane keine Antwort mehr bekam, stand sie auf und ging verwirrt zu ihrem Terminal um die Verbindung zu überprüfen. „Mum, bist du noch da?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja.“  
Schweigen.  
Jane seufzte. „Was ist los, Mum? Bist du wütend?“, fragte Jane und setzte sich auf den Stuhl um die Verbindung im Auge zu behalten.   
„Nein… nicht wirklich. Ich…“  
Es musste sich schon um etwas sehr Ernstes handeln, dass ihre Mutter so herumdruckste. War sie doch sonst nicht so. Janes Mutter war eigentlich eine gesprächige Person und umso überraschter und besorgter war Jane, dass sie nun so still war.  
„Mum, ehrlich. Jetzt machst du mir ein bisschen Angst. Was ist denn los?“, das ständige Nachhaken ging Jane langsam auch gehörig auf die Nerven.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du mit dem… äh… mit Garrus zusammen bist.“   
Oh Gott.  
„… Und?“  
Jane wusste absolut nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, nie mit ihrer Mutter darüber reden zu müssen! Und ausgerechnet heute, wo sie doch schon so viel verwirrende und teils auch komplizierte Dinge erfahren hatte müssen, musste ihre Mutter sie auch noch auf Garrus ansprechen. Was hatte Mordin ihr erzählt?  
„Ich... ich halte das nicht für richtig, Jane.“, und da war er wieder. Dieser typische Mutterton, den Hannah Shepard ausgezeichnet beherrschte. Jane fühlte sich beinahe in ihre Jugend zurückversetzt und legte frustriert das Gesicht in die Hände.  
„Mum, ich bin 29. Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich noch deine Erlaubnis brauche um mich mit jemandem zu treffen.“, erwiderte sie und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie das ihrer Mutter sagen musste.  
„Das weiß ich doch, Schatz,  und das erwarte ich auch gar nicht von dir. Aber… ein Turianer? Konnte es kein… ich hatte von einem Drell gehört und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass mir das lieber gewesen wäre.“   
Jane konnte kaum glauben, wie unverschämt ihre Mutter manchmal sein konnte. Und in diesem Moment dachte sie auch gar nicht daran, dass Hannah ja gar nicht wissen konnte, dass Thane tot war.  
„Mum, du gehst zu weit.“, meinte sie wütend und brach die Verbindung ohne ein weiteres Wort ab.   
  
Garrus wollte sich eben auf dem Weg zu Janes Kabine machen, und hatte schon fast den entsprechenden Schalter gedrückt, als er eine weitere Nachricht von seiner Partnerin empfing.  
  
 _Sorry Liebling, ich muss mit Admiral Hackett sprechen. Vielleicht können wir uns später sehen? Ich schreibe dir._  
  
Er seufzte und lehnte sich frustriert an die Wand des Fahrstuhls. Kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss, schlüpfte noch Kaidan herein. Allem Anschein nach hatte er auch mit Jane sprechen wollen, denn sein Finger kreiste einige Sekunden lang über dem Schalter zu Janes Kabine.   
„Garrus.“, sagte der Major nur zur Begrüßung und der Turianer nickte bloß. „Wo wollen Sie denn hin? Sie haben gar keine Etage gedrückt.“, Kaidan warf Garrus einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Kommandozentrale.“, erwiderte er nach einigem Nachdenken, vielleicht könnte er Jane ja doch noch irgendwie abfangen.   
„Sie wollten also nicht zu Shepard?“, fragte der junge Mann und betätigte den Schalter.   
„Sie ist nicht in ihrer Kabine.“, antwortete der Turianer wissend.   
„Achso. Na dann muss ich wohl auch zur Kommandozentrale.“, stellte er fest und grinste leicht. Die Normandy war mit großem Abstand das beste Schiff der Allianz und trotzdem war der Fahrstuhl extrem langsam. Am Schlimmsten war es natürlich wenn man dann auch noch mit jemandem drin steckte, den man gar nicht so gut leiden konnte. Und Kaidan und Garrus hatten sich noch nie so gut verstanden. Also schwiegen sie, obwohl Garrus das Gefühl hatte, dass Kaidan etwas auf der Seele brannte. Er seufzte resigniert.  
„Wollen Sie mit mir über irgendetwas reden?“, fragte der Turianer und starrte strikt auf die Anzeige des Fahrstuhls.   
„Über die Kultur und Traditionen der Menschen? Tut mir leid, aber da bin ich die falsche Adresse. Ich rede nicht so gerne mit Turianern.“, erwiderte Kaidan leicht bissig.   
Garrus war erstaunt über den so aggressiven Unterton des Majors. War Kaidan doch sonst nicht so zu ihm.   
„Habe ich Sie irgendwie beleidigt?“, fragte er deswegen und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass der Fahrstuhl so lange brauchte.   
„Nein. Sie haben Jane verletzt.“, erwiderte Kaidan überraschend ehrlich. Dann hatte er also von dem Vorfall auf der Party Wind bekommen. Gut, Garrus hatte sich so wieso ein wenig gewundert, dass ihn bisher niemand sonst darauf angesprochen hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Zaeed die Klappe hielt, wenn es darum ging irgendjemanden in die Pfanne zu hauen.   
„Sie haben also davon gehört…“, erwiderte Garrus und er überlegte wie er aus dieser unangenehmen Situation nur wieder rauskommen sollte. Kaidan warf dem Turianer einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Wenn Sie mit ihr zusammen sein wollen, sollten Sie verhindern sich Feinde zu machen. Shepard bedeutet allen sehr viel. Und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man Personen verletzt, die mir etwas bedeuten.“, meinte Kaidan immer noch bissig.  
„Sollte das eine Drohung sein, Major?“, entgegnete Garrus kühl. Natürlich gab er sich auch selbst ein wenig die Schuld an Janes gesundheitlichem Zustand, der ganz offensichtlich noch ein wenig auf ihrer allergischen Reaktion beruhte, aber er würde sich von Kaidan ganz sicher nichts sagen lassen, der seine Jane auf Horizon einfach so hatte im Regen stehen lassen. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass sie Ihnen etwas bedeutet, ich erinnere Sie nur zu gerne daran, dass Sie Jane den Rücken gekehrt haben, als sie Sie am meisten gebraucht hat. Ich war immer bei ihr und das werde ich auch immer sein. Daran können Sie mich nicht hindern. Denn im Gegensatz zu Ihnen liebe ich Jane und bin ihr treu. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst einmal Gedanken um Ihre eigenen Handlungen machen – Kaidan – bevor Sie mich kritisieren.“, sofort herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Aufzug und Kaidans Blick verriet, dass er unsicher war. Dann öffnete sich endlich die Türe und Garrus verließ den Aufzug. „Ach ja und, ich habe sie nicht verletzt. Sie hat allergisch reagiert. Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Ich würde Jane nie verletzen.“, Kaidan warf Garrus noch einen letzten giftigen Blick zu bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog.   
  
„Commander Shepard.“, Admiral Hacketts Hologramm sah Jane stolz und zuversichtlich an. „Der Tiegel ist fertig gestellt. Wenn Sie so weit sind kann ich die Truppen bereit machen.“, erklärte er und Janes Blick sprach Bände. Jetzt war es also so weit. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten den Tiegel fertig gestellt und Jane würde nun endlich den letzten Kampf anführen.  
„Admiral…“, begann sie. Obwohl sie in den letzten Monaten so oft an den Kampf gegen die Reaper gedacht hatte, und sich diesen Tag beinahe herbeigesehnt hatte, überkamen sie jetzt Zweifel. Wie sollte sie das nur schaffen? „Gut, wir wissen wo sich dieser Kai Leng aufhält. Wir fliegen hin und holen uns die Daten für den Katalysator. Wir werden höchstwahrscheinlich auf ziemlich heftigen Widerstand stoßen, aber das ist mir egal. Ich will diesen Mistkerl tot sehen.“, erklärte Jane und das Hologramm nickte zustimmend.   
„Gut, dann gebe ich das so weiter. Viel Glück, Commander.“, damit verschwand Hacketts Bild und Jane war wieder allein in dem kleinen Kommunikationsraum. Sie gab die Daten und Koordinaten weiter an Joker und der bestätigte ihr, dass sie in 16 Stunden beim Hauptquartier von Cerberus sein würden.   
„Jane?“  
Überrascht wandte sie sich an ihren turianischen Freund. „Das mit dem Anschleichen hast du ja wirklich hervorragend drauf. Thane wäre sicher neidisch.“, meinte sie, wollte die Stimmung eigentlich auflockern sah aber, dass Garrus diese Bemerkung ernst nahm.  
„Entschuldige.“, murmelte er und kam näher. Er hielt direkt vor ihr inne und nahm sanft ihre Hände in seine. „Ich weiß du… möchtest jetzt vermutlich noch ein wenig Ruhe haben aber… ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt, Jane…“, er sah sie aus seinen traurigen blauen Augen an. Sie lächelte leicht und legte eine Hand an seine vernarbte Wange.  
„Wir schaffen das schon.“, meinte sie, konnte sich aber nicht einmal selbst überzeugen. Sie hatten solange auf diesen letzten Kampf hingearbeitet und jetzt endlich war es so weit und sie hätte sich am liebsten in irgendeiner kleinen Ecke verkrochen.  
Garrus lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Jane schloss die Augen und horchte seinem gleichmäßigem Atem.   
„Es sind noch 16 Stunden…“, sagte sie leise.  
„Das ist nicht lange.“, erwiderte er und klang dabei ein wenig eingeschnappt. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas das du tun willst, bevor wir gehen?“, fragte er leise, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie fest in seine Arme.  
„Hm… ich weiß nicht. Es gäbe da ein paar Leute die ich noch gern auf den Mond schießen würde. Ansonsten... ich habe da von einem sehr attraktiven Turianer gehört.“, Jane grinste Garrus schelmisch an. Der ehemalige C-Sec-Officer lachte.  
„Bevor wir damit anfangen… wen wolltest du denn auf den Mond schießen?“, fragte er und Jane hörte nicht zum ersten Mal diesen leisen, angenehmen Ton von ihm, der ihr jedes Mal einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.   
„Meine Mutter, Khalisa, teilweise auch diesen komischen unbekannten Absender der seltsamen Mail…“, sie seufzte als sie wieder an das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter dachte und ihre kindische Reaktion einfach die Verbindung abzubrechen. Eigentlich war Jane nicht der Typ für solche Aktionen, aber ihre Mutter hatte sie mit einem Mal auf 180 gebracht. Wie konnte sie nur so rassistisch sein? Sie kannte Garrus ja nicht einmal.   
„Wieso deine Mutter?“, fragte er irritiert und Jane bereute sofort, dieses Problem erwähnt zu haben. Sie wusste, dass er wenn es um Familie ging immer sehr empfindlich war.  
„Ist nicht so wichtig…“, meinte Jane und küsste Garrus demonstrativ auf den Mund.   
„Jane, Schätzchen, bitte, ich will nicht, dass du dich mit deiner Mutter streitest. Du wirst das unheimlich bereuen sollte irgendetwas schief gehen…“, er legte den Kopf schief. Garrus wusste nicht wieso aber Jane hatte ihm schon oft gesagt, dass sie es unheimlich süß fand wenn er das tat. Sie stöhnte, lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und grummelte ein wütendes „Ja schon klar.“ vor sich hin. „Du kommst aber mit.“, beschloss sie, ohne dass Garrus sich auch nur ansatzweise hätte wehren können.  
  
„Fertig. Großer Erfolg. Tiegel bereit zum Einsatz.“, Mordin strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Hannah lächelte. Sie verstand vollkommen wieso der Salarianer so stolz war, hatte sie die Fertigstellung des Tiegels wirklich unheimlich viel Kraft, Zeit und Nerven gekostet. Erst dann bemerkte sie das grüne, blinkende Licht ihres Universalgeräts. Eine Nachricht von Jane.  
  
 _Hey Mum,_  
 _Lass uns noch mal reden. Bitte. LG Jane._   
  
Hannah atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte nach ihrem Gespräch mit ihrer Tochter noch mal im Extranet recherchiert. Es gab zahlreiche Artikel über die Beziehung von Jane und Garrus wobei man die Hälfte davon nicht ernst nehmen durfte, aber wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil der Behauptungen wahr waren, hatte Hannah Jane und insbesondere Garrus Unrecht getan. Sie hatte den Turianer völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Nachdem sie auch noch genauer mit Mordin über ihre Tochter und deren Partnerschaft gesprochen hatte war sie überzeugt davon, dass Garrus gar nicht so übel war.   
„Hat Shepard immer beschützt. Ihr nie widersprochen. Hat in einem Gespräch mit mir erwähnt, dass er Shepard – Moment – liebt. Scheint ihm ernst zu sein. Würde ihn im Bezug auf Jane nicht provozieren.“, das war nur ein Teil von Mordins Beschreibung, aber es reichte Hannah um zu wissen, dass der Turianer gut für Jane war.  
„Schatz, es tut mir leid.“, meldete sie sich. Sie hatte außerdem gelesen, dass der Drell bei dem Versuch den Rat zu beschützen umgekommen war. Noch ein Grund für eine Entschuldigung.   
„Schon gut, Mum. Ich habe vielleicht auch ein wenig überreagiert.“, meinte Jane. „Außerdem… sollte ich dir vielleicht ein bisschen mehr über mich erzählen.“, lenkte ihre Tochter ein. „Also hast du noch Zeit für einen kurzen Aufenthalt auf der Normandy?“  
„Ich würde dich liebend gern noch mal sehen, Süße, aber ich fürchte, dass das nicht möglich ist.“, Hannah wirkte wirklich unheimlich traurig darüber, Jane nicht mehr sehen zu können.   
„Du schaffst das, meine Kleine,  ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich sehr liebe und bete, dass du diesen Kampf heil überstehst.“  
Erst jetzt wurde dem Commander bewusst, dass diese Unterhaltung womöglich die letzte war, die sie mit ihrer Mutter führen würde. Jane merkte wie sich ihr Herz bei diesem Gedanken zusammenzog und ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend ausbreitete. Sie lehnte sich an Garrus und starrte weiterhin auf das Terminal.   
„Mum, ich liebe dich auch…“, erwiderte sie und versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt um über verpasste Gelegenheiten zu trauern. Sie würde ihre Mutter wiedersehen. Und es würde ihr gut gehen, daran musste sie einfach glauben. „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich glaube, ich habe dir viel zu wenig von meinem Privatleben erzählt.“ Obwohl Jane bewusst war, wie sehr sie ihre persönlichen Konflikte, Beziehungen immer unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, fühlte es sich jetzt falsch an, nie mit ihrer Mutter darüber geredet zu haben. „Also…“, Jane schaltete auf Videoübertragung und ihre Mutter sah viel besorgter aus, als sie gedacht hatte.   
„Sie sind also Garrus.“, Hannah lächelte ehrlich.   
"Ja, ich hoffe ich enttäusche Sie nicht.", erwiderte der Turianer.  
"Ganz und gar nicht. Inzwischen habe ich viel von Ihnen gehört. Und meine kleine Jane scheint ja auch sehr begeistert von Ihnen zu sein. Ich erwarte nur, dass Sie gut auf sie aufpassen werden. Sie ist alles was ich noch habe.", ihre Mutter klang wirklich überraschend ernst. Garrus erwiderte ihren Blick ebenso ernst und nickte.   
"Selbstverständlich. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.", versprach der ehemalige C-Sec-Officer. Hannah sprach noch ein wenig mit Garrus, erkundigte sich nach seinen Absichten und wurde schließlich früher als erwartet zurück zu Mordin gerufen. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem unguten Gefühl und wünschte ihrer Tochter alles Gute. Sie bat Jane gut auf sich aufzupassen und legte auf.   
  
Jane seufzte und lehnte sich leicht an Garrus. Umso länger sie hier stand, desto deutlicher wurde ihr wie wenig Zeit Sie eigentlich noch hatten. 16 Stunden. Genug um noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wobei Jane gar nicht so sicher war ob sie jetzt überhaupt schlafen konnte. Zu viele Szenarien gingen ihr durch den Kopf und sie fragte sich immer wieder ob sie überhaupt eine realistische Chance hatten diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Nach all den Niederlagen die sie in letzter Zeit hatte einstecken müssen fühlte sie sich für diesen letzten Angriff alles andere als bereit. Sie seufzte resigniert und musste unwillkürlich lächeln als sie Garrus' Arm um ihre Taille spürte. Er wusste dass es ihr schlecht ging und er wusste genau wie er sie beruhigen könnte.    
"Willst du lieber allein sein oder soll ich dir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte er und sprach dabei mit einer so sanften Stimme, dass Jane sicher war, dass ihm jetzt niemand hätte widersprechen können.   
"Du liest meine Gedanken.", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund. Garrus vertiefte diesen innigen Moment mit ihr und zog Jane noch etwas fester in seine Arme. Mehr als je zuvor wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie beschützen wollte. Diese starke, faszinierende Frau, die sein Herz mit Leichtigkeit erobert hatte. Er wusste, dass er,  sollte er Jane verlieren, nie wieder jemanden finden würde, den er ansatzweise so lieben könnte wie Jane. Einen schönen Augenblick lang, in welchem die Beiden einfach nur eng umschlungen in dem kleinen Raum standen, fragte er sich, ob sie sich überhaupt bewusst war, wie sehr er ihr verfallen war.    
"Jane...", setzte er an,  vergaß dann aber schnell wieder was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Jane ließ kurz von ihm, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung Bett. Er erkannte an ihrem Blick, dass sie traurig war, und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Wenn er die letzten Stunden mit ihr verbrachte dann wollte er, dass sie glücklich war und nicht ständig an das dachte was noch vor ihnen lag. Garrus setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes und zog Jane auf seinen Schoß. Ihr Blick verriet wie verwirrt sie war.   
"Jane, Schätzchen, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen,  bevor wir...", er musterte seine Partnerin mit einem seltsamen Blick. Eigentlich hatte Jane gedacht sie hätte sich an die Gestik der Turianer gewöhnt, und irgendwie hatte sie auch erwartet inzwischen zumindest fast immer aus Garrus‘ Blick lesen zu können, wie er sich fühlte. Aber in diesem Moment war sie mehr als nur ratlos.  
"Okay.", Jane wusste zwar nicht was es jetzt noch zu besprechen geben könnte, aber sie merkte, dass er leicht besorgt war. Hoffentlich bat er sie nun nicht in diesem letzten Kampf nicht zu viel zu riskieren, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihm das nicht versprechen könnte.  
"Ich habe mich noch ein wenig über die Menschen informiert und...", er setzte Jane kurz auf das Bett, so als würde sie nichts wiegen und ging nochmal zur Türe. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er etwas mitgebracht hatte.   
"Genaugenommen gibt es zwei Dinge...", Jane verfolgte Garrus mit einem neugierigen Blick als er sich wieder neben sie setzte. Er hielt ein kleines Kästchen in der einen, und ein anderes verziertes Gefäß in der anderen Hand. Hätte Jane es nicht besser gewusst hätte sie gesagt, dass es turianisch ist. "Das ist... Unsere Clanfarbe. Normalerweise gehört ein bestimmtes Ritual dazu, wenn sich ein Turianer mit seiner Partnerin... Verbindet. Aber ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob wir den morgigen Tag überleben werden, also...", bevor Garrus weiterreden konnte legte Jane ihm einen Finger auf den  Mund.  
Sie konnte gar nicht fassen, was er da eben gesagt hatte. Soweit sie wusste, gingen Turianer diese besondere Verbindung nur ein, wenn sie auf immer und ewig zusammen sein wollten. Und das war um einiges ernster als das Heiraten bei Menschen. Und Jane hatte vor wenigen Wochen noch daran gezweifelt dass er sie liebte? Das konnte sie jetzt kaum mehr glauben. Sie brauchte einen Moment um ihre Sprache wieder zu finden.  
"... Wenn du nicht möchtest, kann ich das verstehen...", fügte Garrus nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens hinzu. Anscheinend glaubte er wirklich, dass er sie damit eingeschüchtert hatte, dabei wusste sie einfach nur nicht wie sie ihm antworten sollte.   
"Nein oh Gott Garrus, ich will doch, ich bin nur so... Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet.", erwiderte sie schnell und starrte auf das kleine blau-graue Gefäß. Es wirkte mit den vielen Verzierungen unheimlich wertvoll.  
"Es gäbe auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit...", er öffnete das andere kleine Kästchen und dann kamen Jane endgültig die Tränen. Er wollte sie heiraten?   
"Jane?!", fragte er fast panisch, mit schlechtem Gewissen, vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan zu haben. Sie lachte leicht und konnte gar nicht fassen wozu ihr turianischer Freund alles im Stande war. Garrus strich ihr sanft über die feuchte Wange. "Alles in Ordnung?"   
Jane nickte leicht. "Ja... Ich... Ich weiß nur gar nicht was ich sagen soll...", sie kam sich unheimlich blöd vor, wie sie ihm da gegenüber saß und gar nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen.  
"Weißt du, ich bin jetzt auch ein bisschen planlos. Eigentlich hatte ich alles Mögliche mit einkalkuliert, aber nicht, dass du jetzt plötzlich anfängst zu weinen.", er strich Jane eine nasse Strähne hinters Ohr. "Ist die Vorstellung so schlimm, mich zu heiraten?", fragte er scherzhaft und lachte leicht. Jane lächelte.  
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil...", murmelte sie und schniefte. Garrus ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.   
"Also... Ist das ein 'Ja, ich will'?", fragte er und wirkte dabei extrem unsicher.  
Jane nickte nur und fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Nie hätte sie gedacht wirklich mal jemanden zu treffen den sie heiraten wollte. Als sie damals zum Militär gegangen war, hatte sie das getan in dem Glauben sich für immer zu verpflichten. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht irgendwann mal eine Familie zu gründen, und eigentlich hatte sie das auch nie gewollt. Aber seit sie mit Garrus zusammen war, hatte sie immer öfter an Kündigung gedacht. Dass sie sich einfach irgendwo mit ihm niederließ. Vielleicht auf der Citadel, oder Palaven, oder vielleicht sogar die Erde...  
"Ich liebe dich...", murmelte sie und ließ sich von ihm küssen.   
Er nahm den Ring aus dem Kästchen und beäugte ihre Hand einen Moment lang. Menschen hatten unnötig viele Finger, dachte er kurz, an welchem kam nochmal der Ring? Jane bemerkte sein Zögern und lächelte wieder. "Der Zweite von links."   
Garrus tat so als hätte er das gewusst und streifte ihr sanft den Ring über den Finger. "Ich habe gelesen, dass dazu eigentlich auch so eine Art Ritual gehört..."  
"Das ist aber auch in Ordnung. Dann sind wir vorerst mal eben nur verlobt. Wir können ja nach dem Kampf richtig heiraten.", schlug sie vor.  
"Und dich in meinem Clan aufnehmen...", fügte er dazu.  
"Ja.", erwiderte sie und Garrus glaubte, Jane noch nie so glücklich Lächeln gesehen zu haben. "Jetzt habe ich einen guten Ansporn gesund zurück zu kommen.", meinte sie und lachte leicht.   
"Den hättest du vorher auch schon haben sollen.", erwiderte Garrus grimmig zwischen zwei Küssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal kein Cliffhanger und ein bisschen fluff für alle Shakarian-fans :) Ich hab festgestellt, dass es mir voll Spaß macht so fluffige Liebesszenen mit Garrus und Jane zu schreiben <3 wird es in Zukunft vermutlich noch ein bisschen mehr geben. 
> 
> Oh! Und richtig: ich weiß, dass Jane eigentlich älter ist, aber dadurch dass sie ja theoretisch zwei Jahre lang tot war und genau so wiederbelebt wurde wie an dem Tag als sie gestorben ist (ich hoffe das klingt jetzt nicht zu unlogisch und ihr versteht was ich meine O.o) bezeichnet sie sich selbst noch als 29.
> 
> Ich hoffe das nervt niemand :>
> 
> Danke für's Lesen und liebe Grüße,  
> Sally :)


	10. Das Cerberus-Hauptquartier

Kapitel 10: Das Cerberus Hauptquartier  
  
Eigentlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass EDI Jane begleitete. Allerdings schien sie trotzdem irgendwie nervös zu sein. Der Commander dachte daran, dass es vielleicht auch daran liegen könnte, dass EDI in dem Cerberus-Hauptquartier erschaffen wurde. Aber EDI schien etwas anderes zu beunruhigen. Sie flogen mit einem Shuttle direkt in den Hangar der Cerberus Basis. Nachdem Jane mit EDI und Garrus die ersten feindlichen Truppen ausgeschaltet hatte, hackte die VI sich in das System und ließ einen der Cerberus Jäger direkt gegen die Wand fliegen. Somit öffnete sie einen direkten Durchgang zum Kern der Basis. Jane und Garrus waren beeindruckt von EDIs Idee und folgten ihr tiefer in das Innere des Gebäudes.  
Admiral Hackett hielt Funkkontakt mit dem Commander. Er hatte einige seiner Truppen den Cerberus-Angreifern auf den Hals gehetzt um sie abzulenken und Jane und ihrem Trupp eine reale Chance zu geben bis zu dem Unbekannten vorzudringen.   
Während EDI die Verschlüsselung der nächsten Tür überbrückte, wurde Jane ganz mulmig. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Das alles war verdächtig einfach und die Art wie der Unbekannte seine Leute wie Kanonenfutter behandelte ging ihr auch gehörig gegen den Strich. Garrus bemerkte Janes plötzliches Schweigen und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.   
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Turianer und nachdem Jane nicht reagierte, strich er ihr behutsam über die Wange. "Schätzchen?"  
Der Commander wandte den Blick an ihren Partner. "Entschuldige. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur eben an Hackett gedacht...", meinte sie leise und war in Gedanken ganz bei dem Admiral. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte. Die Cerberustruppen waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Admiral Hacketts Angriffe abzublocken. Vielleicht hatte Jane auch deswegen so leichtes Spiel. Trotzdem bekam sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas an dieser Sache faul war.  
"Ich hab's.", meldete sich EDI zu Wort.  
Sie folgten der Zerstörung des Jägers, kämpften sich durch weitere Cerbetustruppen und betraten schließlich einen großen Raum. Der Aufgang führte über eine Art Gerüst, das um die Überreste des Menschenreaper gebaut worden war.   
"Unglaublich, dass sie von diesem Mistding so viel bergen konnten... Die ganzen Kolonisten sind darin verarbeitet. Und damit kann der Unbekannte leben?", Garrus schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Er hatte Recht, fand Jane. Das Ganze war moralisch total verwerflich und einfach nicht richtig. Jane fühlte sich unwohl in der Nähe dieses Monsters, schließlich hatten sie vor einigen Monaten noch gegen dieses Ding kämpfen müssen.  
"Wir sollten weiter.", meinte Jane so ruhig wie möglich und führte ihren Trupp weiter nach oben.   
Einige weitere Kämpfe später kamen sie zu einem schmalen, langen Gang, der steil nach oben führte.  
Als sie den Raum betraten, hatte Jane eigentlich fest damit gerechnet gleich dem Unbekannten gegenüber zu stehen, aber stattdessen stand da nur ein leerer Stuhl inmitten des Raums mit perfektem Blick auf die glühende Sonne des Systems.  
EDI begann sofort die Datenbank zu hacken, sie suchte nach den übrigen Daten des Katalysators und kurz darauf erschien das Hologramm der Protheaner-VI von Thessia.  
"Sie kämpfen also immer noch.", stellte die beschädigte VI fest.  
"Ja und wir brauchen ihre Hilfe. Sie wissen doch, was der Katalysator ist.", sagte Jane ernst.  
"Der Katalysator ist die Citadel.", antwortete das Hologramm.  
Jane zog irritiert beide Augenbrauen hoch und ein Blick auf ihre ahnungslosen Begleiter verriet ihr, dass diese ebenso verwirrt waren wie sie. Was wollte der Protheaner ihr damit sagen?  
"Was?", fragte Jane also einfach nur. Einen Moment lang ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass der Unbekannte die VI vielleicht umprogrammiert hatte um sie in die Irre zu führen. Aber andererseits konnte er dafür doch gar nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt haben, oder?  
"Sie können den Tiegel nur mit der Citadel als Waffe nutzen.", erklärte der Protheaner.   
"Sie wollten die Reaper mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen.", meinte EDI erstaunt.  
"Ja, aber unser Zyklus hatte den Tiegel nicht fertigstellen können.", ergänzte der Protheaner.   
"Und das soll wirklich funktionieren? Tut mir leid, aber es fällt mir wirklich schwer das zu glauben...", meinte Jane und warf der VI einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Jane wollte diesen Kampf gewinnen, um jeden Preis, aber sie würde nichts riskieren was sie alle umbringen könnte.  
"Ja. Der Unbekannte ist aber bereits auf der Citadel. Er hat die Reaper informiert und sie haben den Katalysator in ein anderes System gebracht, das sie Sol nennen.", erklärte er weiterhin.  
"Sol? Ist das nicht das System der Menschen?", fragte Garrus und überlegte warum die Reaper ausgerechnet dort anfangen wollten. Waren die Kroganer oder die Turianer nicht eine viel größere Gefahr?  
"Die Erde.", sagte Jane und stellte mit Schrecken fest was ihre Handlungen gegen die Reaper ausgelöst hatten. Sie wollten die Menschheit als erstes ernten, weil Jane sie provoziert hatte. Und viel Zeit würde ihr nicht mehr bleiben, den Heimatplaneten ihrer Spezies zu retten.   
Plötzlich erlosch das Hologramm.   
"Hier ist Schluss.", Kai Lengs raue Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Jane spürte sofort Wut in ihr aufsteigen. Dieser Mann hatte Thane auf dem Gewissen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sofort einen sauberen Kopfschuss verpasst, aber da war er auch schon direkt vor ihr, mit seinem Schwert direkt auf sie gerichtet. Jane ließ ihre Universalklinge hervorschnellen und blockte den Angriff ab. Garrus und EDI bedeckten ihren Feind sofort mit Schüssen. Kai Leng vollführte einen Salto rückwärts und Jane hatte keine Ahnung wie das geschah, aber plötzlich befanden sich überall um sie herum Phantome und andere Angreifer von Cerberus. Jane konzentrierte sich jedoch nur auf Kai Leng. Der Gedanke an ihren engen, toten Freund war permanent präsent, sodass sie ihren Feind ständig auf den Fersen war. Dieses Mal würde er nicht davon kommen. Sie würde es hier und jetzt beenden. Für Thane. Für Kolyats Vater. Das war sie ihm schuldig.  
Der Cerberusagent war schnell, wich Janes Kyrostrahl und anderen biotischen Angriffen aus, allerdings war er nicht stark genug um sich  gegen Jane und ihrem Squad zu behaupten. Jane warf ihn mit ihrer Biotik gegen die Wand. Keuchend und blutend ging Kai Leng zu Boden.  
Jane fühlte sich gut, sehr gut sogar. Sie wollte, dass dieses Schwein litt bevor er starb und sie war kurz davor ihm mit seinem eigenen Schwert die Kehle durchzuschneiden, als Garrus sie daran erinnerte warum sie eigentlich hier waren. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl des Unbekannten und lud die Daten über den Katalysator herunter. Gleichzeitig schickte sie Admiral Hackett eine Nachricht über die Citadel. Sie wusste dass Kai Leng noch am Leben war und aus den schlurfenden, leisen Geräuschen schloss sie, dass er noch einen letzten Versuch unternehmen würde, sie zu töten. Und kurz bevor sein Schwert Jane traf, blockte sie seinen Angriff mit ihrer Universalklinge ab und rammte ihm diese in die Brust.  
"Das war für Thane du Hurensohn!", zischte sie und Kai Leng ging gurgelnd und sich vor Schmerz krümmend zu Boden. Jane musterte den toten Mann noch einen Moment lang und spürte ein seltsames Bedürfnis noch einmal ganz sicher zu gehen dass er auch tot war. Sie zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf seinen Kopf und verharrte in der Bewegung als Garrus sanft seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte.  
"Du weißt doch sicher noch was Thane immer gesagt hat, oder?"  
Jane wusste worauf der Turianer anspielte. Der Drell hatte ihr erzählt warum er immer so sauber getötet hatte. Selbst als er auf seinem Rachefeldzug für seine Frau viele Leben genommen hatte, hatte er ihre Leichen nie schlimm zugerichtet. Es war ein sauberer Angriff gewesen, nie mehr. Jane verstand was Garrus ihr sagen wollte. Thane würde nicht wollen, dass sie ihre Wut an dem toten Kai Leng ausließ.   
Jane ließ ihre Waffe sinken und starrte voller Hass auf den toten Körper herab. Er hatte so einen schnellen Tot nicht verdient, dachte sie und merkte, wie ihr eine heiße Träne über die Wange lief.  
"Jane...", Garrus versuchte sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, aber Jane stieß ihn sanft weg, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging zurück zu dem Terminal.   
"Sie werden die Reaper nicht besiegen können.", meinte die Protheaner VI wieder als EDI sie erneut aufrief. "Sie werden die Menschen ernten."  
"Ich halt sie auf.", sagte Jane fest entschlossen und immer noch voller Wut.  
"Nachdem die Reaper von ihrem Vorhaben wissen ist die Chance extrem gering dass sie-"  
"Ich halt sie auf.", widerholte Jane und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Cerberusbasis.  
  
Zurück auf der Normandy ging Jane direkt in den Kommunikationsraum, obwohl Garrus sie bat noch kurz mit ihr unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Jane meinte nur sie hätte keine Zeit und sobald sie sich alleine in dem kleinen Kommunikationsraum widerfand überkam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Garrus machte sich Sorgen um sie und er wusste, dass ihnen kaum noch Zeit blieb miteinander zu reden und was tat sie? Sie stieß ihn von sich. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm sich vor noch einmal kurz mit ihrem Verlobten zu reden bevor sie runter auf die Erde gehen würden.  
Bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte, meldete sich auch schon Captain Anderson zu Wort  
"Was ist passiert, Commander?", fragte er und Jane hörte die Besorgnis in seinr Stimme. Für den Captain  war sie immer wie eine Tochter gewesen, so wie er für sie immer ein besserer Vater war.  
"Die Reaper wissen, dass wir wissen, dass sie wissen was wir vorhaben.*", erklärte Jane und war selbst ein wenig erstaunt wie kompliziert ihre Erklärung klang. Vermutlich war sie einfach nur noch etwas zu sehr durch den Wind um jetzt eine bessere Erklärung abgeben zu können. Aber Anderson kannte Jane gut genug und verstand was sie ihm sagen wollte.  
"Das ist schlecht, spielt jetzt aber keine große Rolle mehr. Wir werden trotzdem gegen sie kämpfen und wir werden siegen, auch wenn sie wissen was wir planen. Shepard, wir sehen uns in London. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und seien Sie vorsichtig. Ohne Sie ist der Kampf gleich verloren. Und ich auch.", bat der Captain und Jane war ganz gerührt von seinen Worten. Sie versuchte zu Lächeln.   
"Selbiges gilt für mich Anderson.", erwiderte sie und hätte nun alles gegeben um ihren Captain zu umarmen. Das Hologramm nickte zustimmend und mit einem letzten "Viel Glück" erlosch es.  
Jane machte sich auf den Weg zu den Shuttles. Sie machte noch einen letzten Halt auf dem Crewdeck und ging geradewegs zu Garrus auf den Gefechtsstand.   
Er stand wie immer an dem Terminal und kalibrierte vermutlich die Waffen der Normandy. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht und das verstärkte ihr schlechtes Gewissen enorm. Jane verschloss die Türe manuell, sie wollte nicht, dass jetzt noch irgendjemand reinkam und sie störte. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte. "Es tut mir leid...", murmelte sie und hoffte, er würde ihr nun irgendeine beruhigende Antwort geben.  
Garrus tat nichts, er stieß sie nicht weg, nahm sie aber auch nicht in den Arm, was sie nun wirklich gebraucht hätte. "Garrus...", sie wollte nicht so in den letzten Kampf gehen. Gestern hatten sie noch so einen schönen Abend miteinander verbracht und ausgerechnet jetzt musste sie das zu Nichte machen.  
Der Turianer spürte Janes Anspannung und Unsicherheit. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, schließlich war sie diejenige, die nicht reden wollte. Nun gab er ihr diese Distanz und jetzt wollte sie doch auf einmal reden? Garrus merkte, dass er wohl noch so viel über Menschen lesen konnte, er würde aus ihnen nie schlau werden. "Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mit mir reden.", erwiderte er und klang dabei beleidigter als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Jane zuckte etwas zusammen.  
"Doch.", sie versuchte ihre plötzliche Sensibilität zu ignorieren. Normalerweise war sie nicht so nahe am Wasser gebaut. Normalerweise stritt sie aber auch nicht mit ihm. Dabei fiel ihr auf, wie harmonisch es zwischen den beiden bisher gelaufen war. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich an keine einzige Auseinandersetzung mit dem Turianer erinnern.  
Und endlich drehte er sich zu ihr und legte sanft seine Hand an ihre Wange. "Jane, wir kämpfen alle gemeinsam gegen die Reaper. Du bist nicht allein. Bitte, mach das nie wieder.", meinte er ernst und Jane wusste, das er meinte, nicht wieder von ihr weggestoßen zu werden.   
"Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sie sich und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er nahm seine Arme um sie.  
"Du solltest dich nicht von deiner Wut leiten lassen, Jane. Wenn du so weitermachst... Dann nimmt das alles kein gutes Ende.", meinte er und wünschte sich in diesem Moment sie küssen zu können. Schade, dass Turianer so etwas nicht richtig konnten. Zumindest nicht so wie Jane es konnte, mit ihren sanften, weichen Lippen.... Er merkte schnell, dass er mit seinen Gedanken zu diesem vollkommen unpassenden Moment abdriftete und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jane und jetzt wo er sie wieder so ansah, ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte, rief sie seine unangebrachten Gedanken gleich wieder zurück. In diesem Augenblick verfluchte er Mordin, dass er ihm damals gesagt hatte, dass Menschen und Turianer ähnlich in Stresssituationen reagierten. Wenn er das nicht gewusst hätte, hätte er sich vermutlich besser beherrschen können, er hätte Jane nicht so eng an sich gepresst, ihre wilden Küsse nicht erwidert, ihr nicht unter ihr Shirt gefasst, ihrer weichen Haut und ihren fordernden Küssen einfach wiederstanden. Aber der Gedanke an das amüsierte Grinsen des Salarianers als er vom gemeinsamen Stressabbau gesprochen hatte, machte die Situation für Garrus nicht gerade leichter. Und dass Jane auch noch alles erwiderte, gab ihm den Rest. Er aktivierte schnell die Tastensperre auf dem Terminal und setzte Jane darauf. Obwohl sie erst letzte Nacht miteinander geschlafen hatten, schien es als konnte er nicht genug von ihr kriegen.   
Jane keuchte als er sich zwischen ihre Beine stellte und ihr sanft in den Hals biss. Inzwischen war sie sich seine ungezügelte Leidenschaft gewöhnt und sie gab sich ihm vollkommen hin. Sie genoss ihre Zweisamkeit so sehr, dass sie komplett vergaß eigentlich schon längst im Hangar sein zu müssen, wo James mit Cortez vor dem Shuttle stand und sich fragte wo sein Commander wohl blieb...  
  
"Ernsthaft Esteban, sollten wir Lola nicht mal anfunken? Sie wollte doch schon vor 15 Minuten hier sein.", James starrte unzufrieden auf die Uhr seines Universalgeräts. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich runter auf die Erde und kämpfen, schließlich zwickte seine Ausrüstung hier und da etwas unangenehm und er wollte eigentlich sofort wieder da raus.   
Steven Cortez zog ebenfalls besorgt eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war absolut unüblich für den Commander zu spät zu kommen. Und dann ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es doch wirklich um mehr ging, als sonst. "Vielleicht haben Sie Recht...", meinte er und tippte auf seinem Universalgerät herum. Nachdem er Shepard allerdings nicht erreichen konnte, schlich sich der bittere Gedanke in seinen Hinterkopf, dass sie vielleicht aus Angst vor den Reapern nicht kam. Cortez verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder, immerhin sprach er hier von Shepard, die mutigste und stärkste Frau der ganzen Galaxie. Sie würde vor keinem Kampf Halt machen. "Wen wollte sie denn noch mitnehmen?", fragte Steven und las sich die Kontaktliste der Normandy durch. Vielleicht könnte er das zweite Squadmitglied erreichen, dass komischerweise auch noch fehlte.  
"Das fragen Sie noch, Esteban? Natürlich Garrus... Vermute ich zumindest. Er war doch bisher immer dabei.", und da hatte James eine Eingebung. Der Commander würde doch nicht etwa jetzt noch auf dem Gefechtsstand mit Garrus...? "EDI können Sie mir sagen wo sich Shepard eben aufhält?", fragte James und machte sich schon auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Nicht zu fassen, sie wollten jetzt endlich die Erde zurück erobern und Shepard dachte nur an Sex? James schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
"Natürlich Lieutenant. Shepard befindet sich gerade auf dem Gefechtsstand mit Officer Vakarian.", antwortete die synthetische Stimme und James nuschelte nur ein genervtes "Ich wusste es" bevor sich die Aufzugtüre hinter ihm schloss und einen verwirrten Steven Cortez zurück ließ.  
James ignorierte Kaidan, der ihn noch fragte, was er denn noch auf der Normandy zu suchen hatte, sollte er nicht schon längst mit dem Shuttle unterwegs sein? Er beachtete auch Liara nicht, die ihn ebenfalls mit einem verwirrten Blick musterte.  
Die Türe zum Gefechtsstand war verschlossen, natürlich. James war nun wirklich nicht der beste Techniker, und so brauchte er auch eine Weile, bis er das Abschließsystem der Tür überbrückt hatte. Und als sich die Türe endlich öffnete stand er vor Jane, deren zerzaustes Haar so ziemlich alles sagte, und vor Garrus, der ihn komischerweise extrem gelassen ansah und im Gegensatz zu Jane, die leicht außer Atem war nicht ansatzweise so überrascht wirkte. Erstaunlicherweise waren beide angezogen und James fand sie auch nicht in irgendeiner absurden Stellung wieder. Eigentlich verriet nur Janes momentaner Zustand was die beiden eben noch getrieben hatten.   
"James… Ich weiß wir sind zu spät. Ich hole nur schnell meine Ausrüstung, dann können wir gehen.", meinte der Commander unschuldig, gerade so als hätte sie eben nicht noch wilden Sex mit ihrem turianischen Partner gehabt. James verschlug es die Sprache. Für wie dumm hielt sie ihn eigentlich?  
"Ich begleite Sie zu den Shuttles, Lieutenant.", meinte Garrus zu allem Überfluss noch, so als wäre er schon die ganze Zeit startklar gewesen und als hätte er sich nur noch kurz von Jane verabschieden wollen. James war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Jane ging an ihm vorbei, wohl wissend, dass James als auch Garrus ihr nachsahen und verschwand dann im Aufzug.  
"Sie haben doch eben noch...", meinte James verwirrt darüber, wie schnell die Beiden anscheinend gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen hatten um nicht von ihm in flagranti erwischt zu werden.  
"Was, Vega?", fragte Garrus und tat überzeugend so, als hätte er keinen blassen Schimmer wovon der Lieutenant sprach. James schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ja mal wieder typisch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *diesen Satz hat Shepard tatsächlich so ähnlich im Spiel gesagt. Ich fand das so genial, dass ich das einfach miteinbauen musste xD
> 
> :) Ein letztes mal Dampf ablassen bevor der große Kampf beginnt, ist das nicht typisch für Garrus? xD
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, auch wenn es ein bisschen kurz war, sorry :c
> 
> Danke für's Lesen!


	11. Die Erde - Teil 1

Kapitel 11: Die Erde  
  
Massaker. Dieser Gedanke schoss Jack öfter durch den Kopf als sie ihre Schützlinge bewachte, welche die Fronttruppen konzentriert mit ihren biotischen Barrieren unterstützten. Anfangs hatte sie die jungen Biotiker noch fluchen hören, wenn jemand unter ihrem Schutz starb. Aber inzwischen war das so oft geschehen, dass eine kalte Stille eingekehrt war. Die Meisten konnten den Mund nicht einmal mehr aufmachen. Jack beobachtete ihre Kids, versuchte sie immer wieder anzustacheln sich zu konzentrieren, dabei viel es ihr selbst schwer nicht an dem Anblick eines verstümmelten Soldaten hängen zu bleiben. Es war ein schrecklicher, blutiger Kampf. Jack hatte schon so viel Tot gesehen aber nichts das vergleichbar gewesen wäre mit diesem Bild der Zerstörung. Rodriguez fing an zu weinen. Sie schluchzte unter der Anstrengung, der Angst wieder das Leben unter ihrem Schutz zu verlieren.   
„Hier wird nicht geheult, Rodriguez! Das ist was ihr wolltet! Ihr wolltet Action und keinen Spielplatz. Halte deine Barriere gefälligst aufrecht!“, brüllte Jack und sah wie die junge Frau unter jedem einzelnen Wort zusammenzuckte.   
„Ich kann nicht mehr…“, murmelte sie und fing an zu zittern. Sie weinte ununterbrochen und Jack merkte, dass sie hier so nicht weiter kam. Sie stellte sich hinter Rodriguez und legte ihre Hände auf ihre.   
„Sie sollten manchmal vielleicht ein bisschen rücksichtsvoller sein, Jack. Ihre Schüler sind doch noch sehr jung, oder nicht?“, das hatte Shepard zu ihr gesagt und zum ersten Mal hielt sie sich an Janes Rat.   
„Ganz ruhig, Rodriguez. Schließ einfach die Augen, okay? Du kannst deine Biotik auch benutzen ohne hin zu sehen.“, sagte Jack so beruhigend wie sie konnte. Die Biotikerin verstärkte Rodriguez Biotik und unterstützte die junge Frau. Sie hörte auf ihre Lehrerin und schon fühlte sich alles viel besser an. Sie musste nicht mehr zusehen, wie Soldaten starben.   
„Gut so.“, als Jack sicher war, dass Rodriguez die Barriere auch ohne sie aufrechterhalten konnte ging sie wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Einige andere ihrer Schüler nutzten ebenfalls ihren Rat und Jack spürte, dass die Barrieren nun um einiges stärker waren. Sie lächelte zufrieden und zog dann irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Da war etwas, weit weg, das extrem hell schien. Zuerst fragte Jack sich, was das sein konnte, aber als das rote, grelle Licht den gesamten Himmel erleuchtete und drohte immer näher zu kommen, glaubte sie, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielte zu wissen was es genau war. Jack sah nur wie einige Reaper unter dem Licht in sich zusammen fielen. Und dieser Anblick gefiel ihr zunehmend.   
  
Wrex brüllte ein paar Befehle, während Grunt neben ihm stand und das Ausmaß der Zerstörung beobachtete. London sah aus wie Tuchanka, dachte der junge Kroganer, groß, schmutzig, kaputt und es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich warum Jane sich damals so negativ über seinen Heimatplaneten geäußert hatte, sah ihrer ja kein Stück besser aus.  
"Hmm.... Ich will was töten, Wrex...", grummelte Grunt und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wollte mit seinen Brüdern an der Front kämpfen. Er war ein Soldat, nicht Wrex' linke Hand, die nur das Schlachtfeld beobachtete und den Clanführer auf wichtige Details hinwies. Dafür war er einfach nicht geschaffen und das wusste Wrex auch.  
"Nerv nicht, Urdnot Grunt. Ich habe hier Wichtigeres zu tun als deinem Genörgel nachzugehen. Außerdem nehme ich Shepards Worte sehr ernst und wenn sie will, dass ich dich schütze, tu ich das auch.", Wrex musste grinsen als er an Janes mütterlichen Ton dachte, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte gut auf Grunt aufzupassen. Er sei ja noch so jung und handelte manchmal etwas unbedacht. Sie würde sich große Sorgen machen. Wrex hatte den Jungen beiseite genommen und ihn neben sich platziert. Er wusste, dass der junge Kroganer ein guter Soldat war, einer der Besten sogar, aber er wollte sich  Janes Zorn auch nicht zuziehen, also glaubte er, es wäre eine gute Lösung Grunt als seinen Bodyguard fungieren zu lassen, auch wenn Wrex der Meinung war, das gar nicht nötig zu haben.  
Grunt grummelte wieder unzufrieden vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte er sich sogar auf diesen Kampf gefreut, töten ohne Limit, geradezu ein Traum für ihn! Und dann musste seine Kampfmeisterin ihm das natürlich zu Nichte machen.   
Wrex brüllte einen weiteren Befehl und beorderte eine Truppe von kroganischen Frontkämpfern weiter nach hinten.  
Grunt beobachtete einfach weiterhin das Schlachtfeld, mehr als zusehen blieb ihm ja nicht übrig. Und dann entdeckte er etwas Seltsames. Von weitem zeichnete sich der Strahl, der die Menschen zur Citadel beförderte, klar am Horizont ab. Aber irgendetwas geschah da vorne und als das weiße Licht plötzlich rot wurde, musste der Kroganer erst ein paar Mal blinzeln um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht nur halluzinierte. Nein, das rote Licht drohte wirklich näher zu kommen. Es sah aus wie eine Art Lichtkuppel, die mit einer gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste.  
  
Tali seufzte. Sie war eines der wenigen Crewmitglieder, das noch auf der Normandy war. Der Rest war auf der Erde, kämpfte an der Front oder half aus der Distanz, aber Shepard hatte der Quarianerin verboten das Schiff zu verlassen. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit dem Commander hatte Tali versucht Kal nochmal zu erreichen, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte sie ihn nicht kontaktieren können. Keelah, sie betete, er würde bei diesem schrecklichen Krieg nicht ums Leben kommen! Tali war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie Legion das Maschinendeck betrat und sich hinter sie stellte.   
"Schöpferin Tali.", begann er zögernd.  
Die junge Technikerin erschrak ein wenig und wandte sich dann an den nervösen Geth.  
"Legion!", erwiderte sie überrascht und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig unbehaglich. Sie hatte ihm noch gar nicht richtig für sein kleines Geschenk danken können und irgendwie war sie wegen ihren Gefühlen immer noch so durcheinander, dass sie gar nicht wusste wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Jane hatte Legion bestimmt damit beauftragt, auf Tali aufzupassen. 'Vielen Dank, Shepard, das war bestimmt dein Werk', dachte Tali und wusste nicht ob sie ihrem Commander dankbar oder böse sein sollte. Sie dachte mit Sicherheit, dass die Quarianerin wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft eingeschränkt war und sich nicht richtig verteidigen könnte, sollte etwas schief gehen. Sie verdrehte die Augen, was Legion nicht sehen konnte und seufzte.  
"Hat Shepard dich damit beauftragt, mich zu beschützen?", frage sie und klang dabei nicht sehr erfreut.  
Legion schwieg einen Moment, tat irgendwas mit seinen Fingern was für Tali ein bisschen nach Däumchen drehen aussah und sah sie dann wieder an.  
"Nein. Wir -... Ich habe Commander Shepard darum gebeten bei... Dir zu bleiben.", erklärte Legion ehrlich und Tali musterte ihn erstaunt. Er hatte sie eben geduzt. Bisher hatte der Geth das noch nie getan obwohl sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er das ruhig tun konnte. Tali war ganz gerührt. Er war nicht auf Befehl von Shepard hier sondern aus freiem Willen, vermutlich weil er sie mochte und deshalb beschützen wollte.  
"Legion... Ich... Danke.", sie lächelte leicht, blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und umarmte den Geth dann. Er war gar nicht so kalt oder hart, wie sie erwartet hatte. Die metallene Oberfläche war überraschend weich, gab an einigen Stellen sogar leicht nach als sie sich an ihn drückte. Außerdem ging von seinem Körper eine angenehme Wärme aus und Tali musste wieder Lächeln, als Legion langsam, bedächtig seine Arme um sie legte.  
Vielleicht begann er ja langsam zu verstehen, was Zuneigung war. Was es bedeutete, eine Person zu lieben. Und vielleicht könnte er, wenn dieser schreckliche Krieg vorbei war zusammen mit Tali nach Rannoch gehen. Bevor er diesen Gedanken weiterführen konnte, wurde das Schiff plötzlich von irgendeiner Art Kraftfeld erschüttert und Legion und Tali verloren das Gleichgewicht. Die Quarianerin landete etwas unsanft auf dem Geth, der seine Arme schützend fester um sie genommen hatte.  
"Keelah, was war das?", fragte Tali und sah in das schwache Licht in Legions Gesicht. „Legion, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und hatte irgendwie das mulmige Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Tali saß auf und musterte den Geth einige Sekunden lang. Er antwortete ihr nicht mehr.   
„…Legion?“, fragte sie besorgt und beugte sich etwas über ihn. Und schließlich erlosch das Licht des Geth vollkommen. "LEGION!"  
  
Mordin war um einiges taktvoller als Hannah erwartet hatte. Er merkte, wie nervös und besorgt sie wegen Jane war und blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Er sprach mit Absicht nur über die Dinge, die gut liefen, dass Jane es mit ihrem Squad geschafft hatte, den Reaper vor dem Strahl zu vernichten. Und ab und zu sang der Salarianer auch, wobei Hannah überzeugt war, dass er das oft auch unbewusst tat oder eben aus Nervosität. Und plötzlich schwieg er.  
"Mordin?", fragte Hannah und sah auf sein Universalgerät. Es war eine Videoübertragung von Admiral Anderson. Er hatte es auf die Citadel geschafft und das was Hannah dort sah, schockierte sie zu tiefst. Da waren Berge von toten, blutverschmierten Menschen, ein Keeper der den Helm eines toten Soldaten in den Händen hielt. Der Admiral sagte etwas, Mordin versuchte sein Universalgerät lauter zu machen, allerdings war die Übertragung so schlecht, dass man das Gesprochene nur erahnen konnte. Er sprach mit Jane. Hannah atmete erleichtert auf, es ging ihrer Tochter also gut, sie war noch am Leben. Mordin und Hannah befanden sich auf Admiral Hacketts Schiff und sollten eigentlich die Funktionalität der Kanonen im Auge behalten aber Mordin hatte es irgendwie geschafft eine Verbindung zu Admiral Anderson herzustellen.   
Er sprach nun etwas deutlicher und Mordin hörte erneut Janes Namen und dann erschien sie auf der Bildfläche, ihre Rüstung zerfetzt, schwer verletzt. Sie hatte eine Hand auf eine blutende Wunde an ihrer Seite gedrückt und ihr Blick verriet, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte. Der Admiral sagte noch etwas und dann mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein. Jemand schien die Kontrolle über Janes Körper zu übernehmen, denn sie richtete ihre Waffe direkt auf den Admiral. Es wurden noch mehr Worte ausgetauscht. Worte, die Mordin nicht verstand, nicht filtern konnte, irgendetwas ging dort oben vor sich aber er konnte absolut nicht sagen was. Und dann ein lauter Knall, die Kamera war einige Sekunden lang zu Boden gerichtet. Hannah sog scharf die Luft ein, hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht und konnte gar nicht fassen wovon sie da eben Zeugin geworden war. Mordin klärte sie schnell auf, erzählte das Nötigste von den Reapern, ihre Art die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.   
Der Admiral richtete sich wieder auf und Hannah und Mordin sahen wieder Janes geschocktes Gesicht und die Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief. Beweis genug, dass sie das nicht hatte tun wollen.   
Dann gab es noch einen Knall und der Admiral ging zu Boden. Mordin und Hannah schwiegen einen Moment lang, dann kam Jane wieder in das Bild, sie ging zu dem Terminal, aktivierte etwas und die Citadel öffnete sich. Dann schleppte sich Anderson zu einer Art Stufe und Jane setzte sich neben ihn. Sie sprachen ein paar Worte miteinander und dann, war es nur noch Jane die sprach. Kurz ertönte Admiral Hacketts Stimme und Jane versuchte mit letzter Kraft nochmal zu dem Terminal zu gelangen. Hannah konnte gar nicht mit ansehen wie ihre Tochter litt. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wollte ihr am liebsten sagen, dass sie einfach dort verschwinden sollte und dann brach Jane zusammen. "Nein!", schluchzte Hannah und ging in die Knie. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass das eben wirklich geschehen ist.   
"Moment. Shepard nicht...tot. Licht.", sagte Mordin einfach nur und betrachtete weiterhin das Bild, wie Jane auf einer Art Plattform aus dem Raum verschwand. Dann war es still. Der Admiral bewegte sich nicht mehr und es geschah eine ganze Weile lang auch nichts mehr. Bis ein seltsames rotes Licht den Raum erfüllte und der Kontakt zu Andersons Universalgerät abbrach.  
  
"Bei den Geistern, Kaidan, wir müssen zurück! Wir können Jane nicht alleine lassen!",Garrus begann zu husten und Kaidan schleppte seinen Kollegen zur nächstbesten Sitzfläche.  
"EDI können Sie Dr. Chakwas in den Hangar beordern? Garrus ist schwer verletzt und ich könnte auch ein wenig Medigel vertragen.", sagte Kaidan sachlich und ignorierte Garrus' Beschwerden. Der Turianer stand wieder auf und wollte sich zu einem der Shuttles schleppen, spürte einen heftigen, betäubenden Schmerz der wie ein Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr und brach keuchend zusammen. Himmel, er hatte sich noch nie auch nur annähernd so tot gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Er stöhnte, versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten aber seine Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer.  
"Herrgott Garrus Sie sturer Idiot!", fluchte Kaidan und zog den Turianer zu den Terminals um ihn wenigstens aufrecht hinsetzen zu können. "Ich weiß, Sie glauben mir das nicht, aber Shepard bedeutet mir auch verdammt viel. Ich würde auch lieber zurückgehen und mit ihr kämpfen aber wir können das nicht mehr Garrus, verstehen Sie mich?! Sie können ja kaum noch stehen, das hat keinen Wert!", schimpfte Kaidan und drückte seine verletzte Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde an Garrus' Seite. Es sah übel aus. Kaidan hatte die Berichte über Garrus 'Archangel' gelesen, er wusste, dass er schon viel einstecken hatte müssen, aber das konnte alles nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, wie diese Verletzungen. Garrus war geradezu blutüberströmt und wäre turianisches Blut nicht blau hätte Kaidan sicher auch schon brechen müssen. Der Turianer röchelte und der Major dachte schon er würde jetzt gleich unter seinen Händen wegsterben.  
"Kaidan... Sie verstehen das nicht...", murmelte Garrus benommen. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an, es war als würde er langsam einschlafen. Aber das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Er musste wieder zu Jane koste es was es wolle, er würde nicht tatenlos herumliegen und sich von Dr. Chakwas behandeln lassen, ehe er sicher war, dass Jane diesen Kampf heil überstand.  
"Doch, das tue ich.", erwiderte der junge Mann nach einer Weile. Er konnte Garrus nicht in die Augen sehen. Er war eifersüchtig, dass der Turianer das geschafft hatte, wozu er sich nie getraut hatte, er beneidete ihn für den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger, der mehr sagte als irgendwelche Worte es je könnten. Und er beneidete Garrus für die Art und Weise wie Jane ihn ansah. Es war mehr als Liebe, es war etwas, dass es bislang noch nicht gegeben hatte und für das es keine Worte gab.   
"Sie... Hat mich gebeten, dass ich dafür sorge, dass Sie gesund werden, wenn sie im Kampf verwundet werden sollten. Bevor wir in den Jeep gestiegen sind, hat sie mit mir gesprochen Garrus und sie hat gesagt, wie wichtig Sie ihr sind. Ich weiß jetzt, dass Sie ihr gut tun und so schwer es mir auch fällt das einzusehen, weiß ich jetzt, dass sie zu ihr gehören und ich werde ihre Beziehung nie wieder in Frage stellen. Aber bitte Garrus, tun Sie mir den gefallen und helfen sie mir Janes Bitte zu erfüllen. Das ist das einzige was wir jetzt noch für sie tun können. Lassen Sie sich verarzten...", Kaidan sagte das alles mit so einem Ernst in der Stimme, dass Garrus ihm im ersten Moment gar nicht widersprechen konnte.  
Zum ersten Mal wusste Garrus genau was der Major dachte und in diesem Augenblick war er dankbar für seine Ehrlichkeit. Auch wenn sie bisher nicht gut miteinander ausgekommen waren, gab es wohl keinen Moment in dem sie sich besser verstanden wie jetzt. Garrus dachte über seine Worte nach, blendete den Schmerz aus und versuchte Kaidans Worte richtig zu interpretieren. Er wollte also, dass er nicht mehr zur Erde ging, dass er hier auf der Normandy blieb und sich von Dr. Chakwas verarzten ließ. Zuerst wollte Garrus ihm widersprechen, dann dachte er aber wieder daran, dass das das letzte war, um was Jane Kaidan gebeten hatte.   
Bei den Geistern, wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Wie konnte sie von ihm verlangen sie alleine zu lassen? Dabei wusste Jane ganz genau, dass er ohne sie nicht leben könnte.  
Garrus seufzte. "Das werde ich ihr nie verzeihen..."  
  
"Verdammt, kann mal jemand dieses verdammte Ding übernehmen?!", fragte Joker und funkte alle Jäger in seiner Umgebung an. Seit er Garrus und Kaidan von der Erde abgeholt hatte, wurde er von einigen kleinen 'Mistviechern' wie er die Reaperdronen gerne nannte verfolgt. Mit den Geschützen der Normandy konnte er sie nicht erledigen, dafür waren sie zu klein, zu wendig. Mit einem angepissten Knurren lenkte Joker die Normandy weiter weg von dem Kampf. EDI neben ihm schien ein wenig nervös zu sein. Joker hatte ihr versprochen sie nach dem Kampf in das erste wiederaufgebaute Restaurant auszuführen und mit ihr zu  tanzen, sollten sie diese Scheiße hier überleben. EDI hatte gelächelt und ihm einen Kuss gegeben, mit der Begründung, das solle Glück bringen.  
Seitdem saßen sie seit Stunden in ihren Sesseln und manövrierten die Normandy durch die halbe Milchstraße.  
Joker war nur froh, dass die Normandy so verdammt gut ausgerüstet war. Ansonsten hätten ihre Schilde sicher schon längt versagt und sie hätten das gesamte Schiff evakuieren müssen.   
"Jeff, siehst du das auch?", fragte EDI und Joker musste gar nicht fragen was sie meinte. Da war ein gigantisches Licht, das von der Citadel aus ging, und jeden Reaper zerstörte den es erreichte.  
"Oh scheiße!", fluchte Joker und versuchte mit dem letzten bisschen Treibstoff das ihm zur Verfügung stand den ÜLG Sprung auszuführen bevor das Licht auch ihn erreichte. Urplötzlich befanden sie sich in einem anderen System und Joker seufzte schon erleichtert als er glaubte, diesem ungeheuren Strahl entkommen zu sein. „  
Das war mal n' Ritt, was EDI?", fragte er und grinste zu seiner synthetischen Partnerin rüber. EDI erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Kopfschütteln.   
"Ich bezweifle, dass es das schon war, Jeff.", meinte sie und sah irritiert auf die Anzeigen der Normandy. "Jeff, irgendetwas stimmt nicht."  
Joker stöhnte. "Ach komm schon, Süße, ich habe uns allen eben den Arsch gerettet. Was soll da denn noch sein?", meinte Jeff genervt und musterte ebenfalls die Anzeigen. EDI hatte Recht. Irgendwie schien alles verrückt zu spielen. "EDI...? Schatz, ist alles okay bei dir?", fragte Joker nun mit echter Besorgnis und warf seiner Partnerin  einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Ich weiß nicht Jeff, da ist....", begann sie und Jeff meinte Schmerz in ihren Gesichtszügen zu lesen. Gut, sollte die Normandy doch drauf gehen, in diesem Moment war ihm nur wichtig, dass es EDI gut ging. Und nachdem sie nicht antwortete, überließ Joker die Steuerung komplett seiner Freundin und quälte sich aus dem Sitz. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. EDI konnte doch nicht einfach so... Und  bevor der Flight Lieutenant den Körper der VI erreichen konnte, wurde die Normandy von einer gigantischen Druckwelle erfasst. Joker kam hart auf dem Boden auf, fluchte als er sah wie das rote Licht durch das ganze Schiff jagte und so ziemlich jedes Programm lahm legte, dass die Normandy am Laufen hielt.


	12. Die Erde - Teil 2

Kapitel 12: Die Erde – Teil II  
  
Es ging schnell. Unerwartet schnell. Jane zielte, drückte den Abzug, ein Mal, zwei Mal. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, ein rotes Licht und auf einmal war alles vorbei. Jane wurde von der Wucht der Explosion zurückgeschleudert, stieß mit dem Kopf an etwas Hartes und spürte einen kurzen Moment lang einen sengenden Schmerz und dann kam die Dunkelheit über sie.  
Zuerst glaubte Commander Shepard tot zu sein. Alles war weiß, friedlich. Es gab weder Anfang noch Ende, einfach nur ein endloses Meer aus weiß und sie stand mitten drin. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Traum und Jane hoffte nun bald die Stimmen ihrer Freunde, Familie zu hören. Zumindest hatte sie gehofft, dass der Tod angenehm war. Aber da war nichts nur weiß und Stille. Sie hörte nicht einmal ihren eigenen Atem und irritiert musste sie feststellen, dass sie gar keinen richtigen Körper besaß. Urplötzlich stand wieder der kleine Junge vor ihr.  
"Warten Sie, ich gebe Ihnen Ihre alte Form."  
Und schon stand Jane wieder mit beiden Beinen auf festem Untergrund. Hatte sie es denn nicht geschafft? War sie etwa nicht tot? Verwirrt musterte sie die hellblaue schimmernde Gestalt vor ihr.  
"Lebe... Ich noch?", fragte sie und das erste was ihr auffiel war die Tatsache, dass sie gar nicht mehr so schrecklich krächzte wie vor ein paar Sekunden noch.  
"Ja.", antwortete der Katalysator bloß. Keine Erklärung, keine Ausreden. Er starrte sie einfach nur an.  
"Gut... Okay und wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie.  
"Im Licht. Eine Art Zwischenwelt.", erklärte der Junge. Er nahm Janes Hand und begann zu laufen. "Folgen Sie mir."  
Jane tat wie ihr geheißen und hoffte bald möglichst irgendwelche sinnvollen Antworten zu bekommen.  
"Ich will jetzt nicht undankbar klingen, aber warum lebe ich noch? Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben...", meinte sie verwirrt und plötzlich tat sich vor ihr eine Art Portal auf. Jane sah ein kleines turianisches Haus, mit einem Garten der sehr der Architektur der Menschen ähnelte und mittendrin einen kleinen turianischen Jungen, der mit einem Normandymodell spielte. Dann stand auf einmal Garrus neben ihm und sprach mit ihm.  
"Die Zukunft, die Sie sich so sehr wünschen.", erklärte der Junge nachdem Jane sich auch noch selbst sah, wie sie dem kleinen Turianer einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
"Adoption?", fragte Jane mit einem Anflug von bitterem Sarkasmus und dachte daran, dass das nicht wirklich der Zukunft entsprach die sie sich mit dem Turianer immer gewünscht hatte.  
"Nein, Ihr leibliches Kind.", ergänzte der Katalysator.  
Jane verstummte. Das war doch gar nicht möglich. Wie oft hatte sie sich selbst dabei erwischt, wie sie im Extranet nach einem Turianer-Mensch-Kind gesucht hatte. Ein Wunder, dass irgendwo in der Galaxie geschehen sein konnte. Aber da hatte es nichts gegeben, es war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich. Und jetzt wo sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie eigentlich war und ob sie Garrus jemals wiedersehen würde spielte das alles doch gar keine Rolle mehr. Was für ein schmerzender Gedanke...  
"Wir haben über Sie nachgedacht. Wie Sie die ganze Galaxie vereint hatten um sich gegen uns aufzulehnen. Sie haben dabei viel verloren und am Ende wollten Sie sich sogar selbst opfern. Mit so einer Selbstlosigkeit hatten wir nicht gerechnet.", setzte der Junge an. "Die Ernte ist keine Lösung mehr für das Chaos."  
Jane hörte dem Jungen ruhig zu und beobachtete ihre imaginäre Familie. Garrus sah so stolz und glücklich aus als er seinen Sohn in die Arme nahm. Wie gern hätte Jane ihm dieses Kind geschenkt, wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach ihrem Partner... Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte sich diese Familie gewünscht und Jane wusste, dass er ein verdammt guter Vater gewesen wäre. Sie wollte ihn so gerne sehen…  
"Das haben Sie schon gesagt. Aber Sie sagten auch, dass es alternativ nur diese drei Möglichkeiten gäbe.", meinte Jane und versuchte bei dem Gedanken an Garrus, sein Liebesgeständnis bevor sie ihn verlassen hatte, nicht zu weinen. "Und ich sollte sterben."  
"Nein. Ja. Das geht aber nicht. Sie sind das erste organische Wesen, das so einen großen Wiederstand geleistet hat. Wir haben viele Zyklen gesehen und nie war der Widerstand so stark gewesen wie dieses Mal. Wir haben Sie beobachtet, Mensch, Sie sind stur und Sie wollen leben. Aber nicht nur Sie, Sie wollen auch das andere überleben und das ist Ihnen wichtiger als Ihr eigenes Leben und das ist neu.", erklärte er und trat durch das Portal auf die kleine Familie zu. Jane folgte ihm und nachdem sie durch das Portal gestiegen war, verschwand die andere Jane. Der kleine turianische Junge sah zu ihr, die gleichen blauen Augen wie Garrus. "Mama!", rief er freudig und rannte auf Jane zu. Ohne ihr bewusstes Dazutun, kniete sie sich zu ihm und nahm ihn fest in die Arme.  
"Wir glauben eine andere Lösung gefunden zu haben. So viel Frieden...", der Katalysator verstummte wieder und beobachtete Jane.  
"Und was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie und streichelte sanft die viel zu echte Illusion Ihres Sohnes.  
"Die Gefahren dieses Zyklus bestehen nicht in den synthetischen Wesen. Es gibt keinen Krieg mehr zwischen synthetischem und organischem Leben. Es gibt eine andere Gefahr, die das gesamte Leben des Universums bedroht. Wir glauben, dass Sie diese Gefahr auslöschen können. Darum sind Sie noch am Leben."  
Jane starrte den Katalysator verdutzt an.  
"Ich verstehe nicht.", erwiderte sie ehrlich. Jane war doch nur ein Mensch, ein Zyklus dauerte über 50.000 Jahre! Wie sollte sie denn da für Frieden sorgen?  
"Ich habe meine Hülle Ihnen überlassen. Sie umgibt Sie und friert die Zeit ein. Ähnlich wie eine Stasiskapsel der Protheaner, nur dass meine Hülle Sie noch um einiges länger beschützen könnte. Sie werden meine Hülle solange behalten, bis Sie jemand findet und in Sicherheit bringt.", erklärte der Junge.  
"Und wenn ich dann in Sicherheit bin? Was soll ich dann tun? So Leid es mir tut aber ich habe langsam die Nase voll davon ständig die Galaxie retten zu müssen. Sie wissen doch was ich will.", Jane sah den Katalysator wütend an. Sie wollte doch nur noch mit Garrus zusammen sein, das war alles. Mehr verlangte sie gar nicht.  
Der kleine Turianerjunge in ihren Armen schmiegte sich etwas näher an sie. „Sie haben schon mit Ihnen Bekanntschaft gemacht", begann der Katalysator und ignorierte Janes Einwände komplett. "Sie erhielten eine Nachricht, eine Drohung.", erkläre der Junge und Jane fand den Gedanken, dass die Reaper selbst persönliche Nachrichten verfolgen konnten sehr unangenehm. Sie wusste selbstverständlich was er meinte. Dieses Bild würde sie in hundert Jahren nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen.   
„Na schön Wir konnten den Absender aber nicht ausmachen. Wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt.“, meinte Jane und klang verzweifelter als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Außerdem wollte sie einfach nicht mehr. Dieser Krieg hatte sie genug Nerven gekostet. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, wieder um die Leben ihrer Freunde, Familie, Lieben zu bangen. Es war genug. Für jetzt und für den Rest ihres Lebens. Sollte sich jemand anders mit dieser neuen ¨Bedrohung¨ beschäftigen. Sie würde sich ganz sicher nicht mehr darum kümmern.  
Der Katalysator schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann sah er sich um. Er schien nach irgendetwas zu suchen.  
„Da kommt jemand.“, sagte er bloß und irgendwie fand Jane das gruselig. Wenn sie sich tatsächlich in einer Art Zwischenwelt befanden, wer war dann noch hier? Wer konnte überhaupt noch hier sein? Sie dachte an Captain Anderson und sofort kamen ihr die Tränen.  
„Oh Gott...“  
„Mama?“, der kleine Junge in ihren Armen starrte sie entsetzt an.  
„Schon gut.“, murmelte Jane, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass er nur eine Illusion war, nicht echt. Trotzdem glaubte sie, dieses unschuldige Kind beschützen zu müssen.  
„Wir können nicht länger mit Ihnen reden. Suchen Sie den Würfel. Das ist alles was ich Ihnen in diesem Moment sagen kann. Wir wurden erschaffen um die Ordnung in der Galaxie zu erhalten, nun wird sie von etwas anderem bedroht, dass wir nicht mehr aufhalten können. Sie haben uns zerstört, Mensch, nun müssen Sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wenn Sie Ihre Freunde beschützen wollen, müssen Sie kämpfen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen. Die Ordnung des Universums liegt nicht mehr in meinen Händen.“, sagte der Katalysator noch bevor er mit einem leisen Zischen verschwand.   
  
Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
Das Haus, der Garten, ihr Sohn alles löste sich in Millionen kleine Teile auf, riss Jane aus der endlosen weißen Welt und zurück in die Realität. Die Schmerzen kehrten zurück, das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf, der rostige Geschmack von Blut auf ihrer Zunge.  
Sie stöhnte, fasste sich an die Seite und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie von irgendjemandem über den Boden geschleift wurde. „Hey...“, stieß sie hervor, verlor ihre Stimme dann aber in einem heftigen Hustanfall. Jane wurde losgelassen und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in die grellgelben Augen eines Vorcha.  
„Arrrr. Commander Sheparrrrd.“, sagte er und Jane hatte keine Ahnung wie sie seinen Blick deuten sollte. Dafür hatte sie weiß Gott viel zu wenig Erfahrung mit Vorcha gemacht.  
„Wer... Wer bist du...?“, fragte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und vergaß dabei alle Höflichkeiten.  
„Zurr versteht Sie nicht...“, antwortete er und Jane war überrascht. Allem Anschein nach, hatte er keinen Translator. Na das fing ja super an. Sie hatte die Galaxie gerettet, war jetzt auf irgendeinem fremden Planeten und das erste Lebewesen was ihr über den Weg lief war ein Vorcha der keinen Translator hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.   
„Okay. Ich habe Anscheinend echt Glück, dass ich dich verstehe. Kannst du mich hier... Wegbringen?“, erst jetzt nahm Jane ihre Umgebung richtig wahr. Irgendwo in der Ferne erkannte sie die Überreste eines Hochhauses menschlicher Architektur. Sie befand sich also vermutlich irgendwo in der Milchstraße, mit viel Glück auf der Erde. Aber was suchte dann, der Vorcha hier? Sie hatte zwar von Wrex gehört, dass er einige Vorcha hatte überreden können, bei diesem Krieg mit zu kämpfen, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, ausgerechnet hier von einem Vorcha geweckt zu werden. Zumal sie sich mehr tot wie lebendig fühlte. Jane hatte sich vorgenommen, als sie damals zum Militär gegangen war, gegenüber den anderen Spezies keine Vorurteile zu haben. Schließlich waren sie alle Bewohner der Galaxie und irgendwie wollten alle ja das gleiche: leben. Also hatte Jane sich gegenüber jeder Person egal ob Mensch oder Turianer, Quarianer oder Salarianer, gleich verhalten. Zumindest hatte sie das versucht. Aber Vorcha hatten irgendwie etwas... Gefährliches, unbedachtes an sich. Sie versuchte ihr Misstrauen zu ignorieren. Immerhin war sie auf Zurr angewiesen.  
Nachdem Jane ihre Umgebung ausgiebig begutachtet hatte zog der Vorcha sie am Arm wieder ungeduldig hinter sich her. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, er bringe sie zu seinem Lager um sie anschließend zu braten und zu essen. Komischerweise würde sie das dem Vorcha voll und ganz zutrauen. Ihre Beine gaben nach und Jane stolperte über irgendeinen undefinierbaren Gegenstand. Genaugenommen war sie zwar froh gewesen, dass er sie nicht mehr hinter sich her geschliffen hatte, schließlich war der Dreck der Erde nicht gerade sehr angenehm, aber so hektisch, wie er sie nun am Arm hinter sich her zog, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie über irgendeinen Gegenstand stolperte. Als sie fiel rammte sich etwas Scharfes in ihr Knie und Jane stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. "Verdammt.", fluchte sie. Der Vorcha kniete sich zu ihr und sah dabei ein wenig hilflos aus.  
"Arr, Schmerzen?", fragte er und Jane hoffte das ein Nicken bei Vorcha die gleiche Bedeutung hatte wie bei Menschen. Zurr verstummte und starrte eine Weile die offene Wunde an Janes Knie an. Ihre Rüstung war teilweise zerrissen und an einigen Stellen klebte noch getrocknetes Blut. Allgemein fand sich Jane so wieder, wie sie sich zuletzt auf der Citadel befunden hatte, als sie mit dem Katalysator gesprochen hatte. Einerseits war das eine ganz gute Nachricht, immerhin schien ja nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen zu sein, aber andererseits waren die Schmerzen an manchen Stellen wirklich kaum auszuhalten.   
„Arr...“,  Zurr dachte nach. Er wollte dem Commander helfen, schließlich war sie für jede Spezies eine Heldin. Aber der junge Vorcha befürchtete, sie könnte Angst vor ihm haben oder schlimmer noch, denken er wolle sie angreifen. Er dachte an die anderen aus dem Lager. Diese blöde Asari hatte ihn des Diebstahls beschuldigt, dabei hatte er überhaupt nichts getan. Aber selbstverständlich wollte ihm keiner glauben. Nein, man hatte ihn sogar verbannt, als wäre er ein Schwerverbrecher oder hätte wie so viele andere Kannibalismus betrieben. Dabei war er ein anständiger Vorcha. Er konnte zwischen richtig und falsch sehr gut unterscheiden.  
Jane stöhnte und drückte ihre schmutzige Hand auf die blutende Wunde. Zurr überlegte, was er schon alles über Menschen gehört hatte. Er konnte nicht lesen, darum musste er sich auf die vielen Erläuterungen seiner Mitstreiter verlassen. Menschen wogen demnach nicht sehr viel. Vielleicht könnte er Jane den restlichen Weg bis zum Lager tragen. Anscheinend verstand sie ja was er sagte. „Kann Sie tragen, arr.“, schlug er also vor und Jane warf dem Vorcha einen überraschten Blick zu.  
Vielleicht meine Zurr es ja wirklich nur gut mit ihr. Eigentlich konnte der Commander sich das zwar nicht vorstellen, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie bisher noch nicht sonderlich viel mit Vorcha zu tun gehabt hatte. Also nickte sie nur wieder und Zurr packte sie erstaunlich behutsam auf seinen Rücken. Jane war noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben einem Vorcha so nahe gewesen. Allem Anschein nach traf sie oft auf Ausnahmen verschiedener Spezies. Erst Wrex, der ein unheimlich gutes Herz hatte, dann Mordin dessen Größe des Herzens gar keine Grenzen kannte und sogar Kroganer mit einschloss und jetzt auch noch Zurr der für einen Vorcha extrem umgänglich war. Jane wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie Garrus. Sie hatte zwar gedacht, dass Zurrs Haut weicher wäre aber diese leicht raue Oberfläche ließ sie wieder an ihren turianischen Freund denken. Wie ging es ihm? Hatte er es rechtzeitig geschafft mit der Normandy von der Erde zu verschwinden? Er war schwer verletzt gewesen als sie ihn zurück auf ihr Schiff beordert hatte. Jane machte sich Sorgen, merkte wie ihr die Unwissenheit das Herz zuschnürte. Sie wollte ihn sehen. Sich vergewissern, dass er gesund war.  
  
Das Lager war noch einige Meter weit entfernt aber die improvisierten Mauern (bestehend aus großen Metallplatten, die eventuell mal zu der Wand eines Hauses gehört haben könnten), konnte man schon von Weitem sehen. Jane war erstaunt. Sie war doch gar nicht lange weg gewesen... Oder etwa doch? Die Zeit in der sie bewusstlos in dem Dreck gelegen hatte, kam ihr vor wie höchstens ein paar Stunden. Sie glaubte auch, irgendetwas geträumt zu haben, allerdings erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr daran.  
Das letzte was sie wusste war, wie sie auf diese rote Maschine geschossen hatte, alles in die Luft ging und sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Dann war alles schwarz. Und als nächstes war sie hier aufgewacht. Jane fragte sich wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war. Die Erde brannte nicht mehr, der Himmel verriet nicht viel über die Tageszeit, er war grau und irgendwie düster. Jane vermutete, dass es Nachmittag war. Es war still um Zurr und sie herum und Jane überlegte, wie das alles so schnell hatte enden können. Sie sah nicht einmal irgendwelche Reaperüberreste...  
„Gleich da, arr.“, sagte Zurr und trug sie noch etwas näher zu den Barrikaden.  
Jane sah eine bewaffnete Asari die über die Mauer schaute und den Commander und ihren Begleiter mit einem geradezu entsetzten Blick musterte. „Commander Shepard...“, sagte sie und es verschlug der jungen Asari die Sprache.  
„Ja äh ganz recht. Könnten Sie uns bitte reinlassen?“, fragte Jane und so wie die Asari die beiden ansah, glaubte Jane, sie könnte gleich von der Mauer fallen. Sie starrte Jane an, als sei sie ein Geist oder etwas Ähnliches. Und eigentlich sollte Jane das gar nicht wundern, sie blickte drein als verstehe sie kein Wort.  
„Ich hole Lieutenant Vega.“, sagte sie und verließ ihren Posten. Die Tore blieben leider trotzdem versperrt. Jane begutachtete das Tor vor ihr ein wenig genauer. Die Konstruktion war simpel aber stabil. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung von Architektur hatte, diese Mauern und vor Allem diese Türe war ganz sicher nicht in ein paar Tagen erbaut worden. Dann öffnete sich endlich das Tor und James kam direkt auf sie zu.  
„Commander...!“, sagte auch er mit einem Ton in der Stimme als könnte er nicht glauben, dass sie nun hier war.  
„James!“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Es war schön, mal wieder ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Der Lieutenant erwiderte ihren Blick, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und zog sie schließlich in seine Arme.  
„Ich hatte geglaubt, Sie wären tot.“, entgegnete er und Jane konnte nicht verhindern enttäuscht zu sein. Da war sie gerade mal vielleicht drei Stunden weg und schon wurde sie abgeschrieben? Das war ja nun wirklich nicht sehr angebracht. Hatte James ihre Akte denn nicht gelesen? Wusste er nicht wie viel sie schon überlebt hatte? Klar, die Citadel ist allem Anschein nach explodiert. Trotzdem. So lange konnte das ja nicht her gewesen sein.  
„Ich bitte Sie, James. Sie wissen hoffentlich mit wem Sie hier reden.“, erwiderte Jane leicht beleidigt und überlegte ob sie etwas wegen dem Vorcha sagen sollte. Er hatte sie gerettet. Irgendwie fand sie, verdiente er eine Belohnung.  
James lachte leicht, ein wenig nervös wie Jane fand. „Natürlich, Commander. Ich dachte nur... Wir haben ewig nach Ihnen gesucht, Lola.“, sie merkte, wie er einige Sekunden lang zögerte und ihr dann ganz sanft eine Hand an die Wange legte. „Sie sehen richtig scheiße aus.“, fügte er hinzu und Jane musste lachen. Lachen war allerdings gar nicht gut. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie spürte wieder einen heftigen Schmerz in ihrer Seite.  
„Au, Mist... Bringen Sie mich ja nicht noch mal zum Lachen, James...“, ermahnte sie ihn konnte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Wo sind wir hier? Wo sind die anderen? Was ist mit der Normandy?“, fragte sie und James schüttelte schon nach der ersten Frage den Kopf.  
„Ganz ruhig, Lola, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben was hier eigentlich läuft.“  
Jane sah James irritiert an, dann kurz zu Zurr der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, und dann wieder zu ihrem Lieutenant.  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte Jane und befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
„Nachdem Sie auf der Citadel waren und weiß Gott was damit angestellt haben, ist die ganze Technik verreckt. Wir hatten überhaupt keine Chance mehr zu kommunizieren. Wissen Sie wie sich kroganisch anhört? Oder salarianisch? Ich habe nichts verstanden. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Ich bin froh, dass wir inzwischen einigermaßen ein System einführen konnten. Dank Ihnen hab ich hier das Sagen.“, James grinste leicht, Jane sah ihm aber an, dass es ihm alles andere als gut ging. „Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir ein paar Salarianer haben, die so ziemlich jede Sprache sprechen oder verstehen. Ohne die wären wir längst aufgeschmissen.“, er seufzte. „Und übrigens, ich habe Sie nicht sofort aufgegeben, Commander. Ich habe täglich Teams daraus geschickt um Sie zu finden. Aber nach sechs Monaten ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit eben sehr gering, dass Sie-“  
„Sechs Monate?!“, unterbrach Jane ihn. Ihr Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und James war überrascht, dass sie so erstaunt darüber war.  
„Ja, sechs Monate. Ich habe versucht das Beste daraus zu machen. Wir haben das Lager in ein paar, nun ja, mehr oder weniger Abteilungen aufgeteilt. Einfach damit es keine Streitereien zwischen den Spezies gibt. Bisher hat das auch eigentlich ganz gut geklappt. Die Salarianer - unsere Dolmetscher - beschweren sich nur ab und an über ihren Job. In jedem Camp haben wir einen stationiert, damit wir für Notfälle immer jemanden parat haben. Commander, es ist die reinste Hölle. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll. Unsere Techniker arbeiten seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an unseren Translatoren, damit wenigstens die wieder funktionieren, aber wir haben seit Anfang ihrer Forschung so gut wie keine Ergebnisse erzielt.“, James schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
Jane konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte. Sie wusste zwar, dass James sprach, aber sie verstand kaum ein Wort davon. Sechs Monate? So lange? Ihre Bewusstlosigkeit hatte sich angefühlt wie zwei, drei Stunden! Wie hatte so viel Zeit vergehen können? Jane schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr wurde schwindelig und ihre Knie fühlten sich an wie Pudding. Sie schwankte ein wenig rückwärts und James versuchte sie sofort ein wenig zu stützen. „Wow, hey, Lola. Ganz ruhig. Ich bringe Sie erst mal zur Krankenstation. Sie müssen unbedingt behandelt werden... Wie können Sie mit der Verletzung überhaupt stehen?“, fragte er und begutachtete ihr Knie.  
„Ich weiß nicht... Ich...“, antwortete Jane nur. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, konnte. Das alles hier war ihre Schuld, oder nicht? Sie hatte die Reaper zerstört und somit vermutlich irgendetwas ausgelöst, dass die gesamte Technik lahm legte.  
Ohne dass Jane es richtig wahr nahm, trug James sie schnellen Schrittes durch das halbe Lager. Hier und da hörte sie leise Stimmen respektvoll ihren Namen flüstern und dann hörte sie eine Stimme, die ganz besonders herausstach.  
„SHEPARD!!!“  
James wusste, was da auf sie zukam und stellte Jane schnell wieder auf die Beine. Selbstverständlich blieb er dicht bei ihr stehen, sollte sie wieder das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Sie sah schrecklich aus, fand er und fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Er hätte auf der Erde mit ihr zu diesem Strahl laufen sollen. Vielleicht hätte er sie beschützen können...  
„SHEP-....SHEPARD!!!“  
Jane blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah nun ganz deutlich, wer da auf sie zu gerannt kam. Es war Wrex. Ihr guter alter Freund, Wrex. Jane starrte den Kroganer einen Augenblick lang fassungslos an, dann spürte sie, wie er sie fest in seine Arme nahm und einmal hoch in die Luft hob. Jane lachte, konnte gar nicht glauben wie rührend der Clanführer sein konnte und spürte erneut einen verdammt heftigen Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte.  
„Ah, Wrex, Sie tun mir weh...“, murmelte sie und fühlte sich fast ein wenig schuldig, dieses schöne Wiedersehen so zerstören zu müssen. Der Kroganer verstand kein Wort, hörte aber an ihrem Ton, dass sie irgendwie Schmerzen haben musste und stellte sie wieder auf die Erde.  
„Shepard ich... Ich kann’s gar nicht glauben... Nein ich habe nie an Ihnen gezweifelt¨  
Der Commander lachte wieder ignorierte ihre vielen Verletzungen und umarmte den Kroganer noch einmal. Sie hatte ihn auch vermisst und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass wirklich mehrere Wochen vergangen waren. Seit sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie kaum Zeit gehabt sich Gedanken um den Rest ihrer Crew zu machen. Sie hatte nur Zurr gesehen, der ihr irgendwie ein wenig unheimlich war auf seine ganz eigene Weise aber auch liebenswert und sonst hatten die Schmerzen ihre Gedanken fast permanent betäub. Jetzt wo der große Kroganer sie so fest hielt, wollte sie irgendwie nur noch weinen. Diese Bedrohung, welche die Reaper dargestellt hatten, war verschwunden. Sie waren besiegt. Sie hatten es geschafft, zusammen. Und Wrex war von Anfang an dabei gewesen. Er hatte sie immer unterstützt.  
„Shepard, was ist passiert? Wo waren Sie? Ich habe ständig nach Ihnen gesucht. Von einigen meiner Truppen habe ich bis heute nichts gehört. Aber ich habe nie aufgehört nach Ihnen zu suchen. Der Pyjak hat behauptet, Menschen könnten nicht so lange ohne Nahrung überleben. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt und ich hatte Recht.“, Wrex meinte selbstverständlich James, der die Beleidigung aber aufgrund seines defekten Translators nicht hörte und somit überhaupt nicht antwortete.  
„Wrex, ich freue mich Sie zu sehen. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Sie da sind. Jetzt verstehe ich gar nicht mehr, warum James so einen Aufstand macht. Mit Ihnen an der Seite müsste doch alles eigentlich ganz gut laufen.“  
„Lola, das Problem besteht immer noch, dass wir uns nicht verständigen können. Allem Anschein nach sind Sie die einzige, die einen intakten Translator hat.“, erklärte James leicht gereizt.  
Der Kroganer sah Jane eindringlich an.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht ob der Mensch es Ihnen schon gesagt hat, aber wir verstehen kein Wort von dem was Sie sagen. Hört sich für mich an wie Varrengeheule. Hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie so reden würden.“, meinte Wrex und grinste leicht. Irgendwie fühlte sich das alles noch richtig surreal an, fand Jane. Sie musterte ihren Freund und warf dann noch mal einen Blick auf James und hinter ihm zu Zurr, der ihnen leise gefolgt war. Jane begann den Vorcha zu mögen. Er schien auf sie aufpassen zu wollen.  
„Haben Sie einen Dolmetscher hier, James? Ich würde gerne ein bisschen mit Wrex reden.“  
James starrte Jane einen Moment lang an und sie glaubte in seinem Blick so etwas wie Missbilligung oder Neid zu sehen.  
Der Lieutenant musterte Jane und Wrex ein wenig verständnislos. Da hatte er Jane umarmt nachdem sie sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten, sie hatte diese Umarmung nicht mal erwidert und jetzt kuschelte sie den Kroganer als sei er ihr persönliches Stofftier. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er schon. Er hatte geglaubt mit Jane eine etwas... Persönlichere Beziehung zu haben.  
„Selbstverständlich, Commander.“, antwortete er also nur und konnte den gereizten Unterton nicht verstecken. Zuerst wunderte sich Jane darüber, sprach ihn aber vorerst mal nicht darauf an. Vielleicht sollte sie sich auch noch ein wenig Zeit nehmen um mit dem Lieutenant zu sprechen, schließlich schien es als hätte er sich auch sehr große Sorgen um sie gemacht.  
Ein dürrer, kleiner Salarianer gesellte sich zu ihr und Wrex.  
„Grüße Commander Shepard. Mein Name ist Sorlan Adle. Ich bin hier im Lager der Kroganer für die Kommunikation untereinander verantwortlich. Ich habe meine Ausbildung bei der STG gemacht und mich auf die kroganische Sprache und Kultur spezialisiert. Sagen Sie mir einfach Bescheid, sobald Sie sich mit einem Kroganer unterhalten wollen.“, stellte sich der Salarianer vor und Jane musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er sprach so schnell und nervös, dass er sie sofort an Mordin erinnerte. Ah, sie vermisste den Professor.  
„Vielen Dank. Äh ich würde gerne wissen, was passiert ist. Aus Wrex‘ Sicht.“, meinte sie und der Salarianer übersetzte alles in kroganisch. Für Jane wirkte das alles wieder lächerlich absurd, schließlich verstand sie absolut alles. Aber für Wrex war der Salarianer selbstverständlich sehr hilfreich.  
„Hmpf. Schwer das alles so zusammen zu fassen. Also, wir haben gekämpft, genauer gesagt habe ich die Truppen angeführt und Grunt stand neben mir. Ich hab auf Sie gehört Shepard, weiß ja, dass Sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben. Grunt hat genervt aber das hab ich irgendwann ignoriert. Und dann war alles auf einmal rot. Und die Reaper sind einfach zusammengeklappt. Als hätte jemand den Stromstecker gezogen.“, er grinste breit, „Da war mir klar, dass Sie irgendwas angestellt haben. Keine Feinde mehr, zumindest keine lebenden mehr. Die Kroganer waren alle ganz glücklich, gab im ersten Moment totale Siegesstimmung. Aber nachdem der Salarianer der neben mir stand nur noch Kartoffelsalat gesagt hat, ist mir irgendwann die Leitung durchgebrannt. Erst als wir die anderen Spezies auch nicht mehr verstanden haben ist mir bewusst geworden, dass anscheinend irgendwie die Technik hinüber war.“, erklärte er und als er das mit dem Salarianer erwähnte, sah er fast schon etwas reumütig zu Boden. Er wusste, dass Jane es gar nicht gut hieß, wenn Unschuldige ums Leben kamen. „Ja und dann war alles durcheinander. Ich musste meine Truppen zusammenhalten weil die alle irgendwie durchgedreht sind, nachdem die ihre Mitstreiter nicht mehr verstanden haben. Wir haben uns zusammengerafft und haben nach den anderen gesucht. Also einfach Leute die überlebt haben. Irgendwann hab ich dann den äh Lieutenant getroffen. Kann mir Ihre blöden Titel nicht merken. Auf jeden Fall hatte der schon ein paar Salarianer um sich geschart die kroganisch sprachen und das war dann so der Anfang des Lagers. Wir haben uns zusammengetan, hauptsächlich ich und der Pyjak. Und dann hab ich natürlich meine Truppen los geschickt um Sie zu suchen. Wusste ja, dass Sie am Leben sind. War nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir Sie finden.“, ergänzte er und lachte leicht.  
Jane schüttelte den Kopf. Das klang alles so... Viel schlimmer als sie gedacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, die Reaper zu zerstören, wäre eine gute Lösung. Die Beste. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das solche Konsequenzen haben könnte.  
„Also der Kroganer sagt, dass sie-„  
„Schon gut, kein Problem, ich verstehe ihn.“, unterbrach Jane den jungen Salarianer. Er guckte sie nur aus großen bewundernden Augen an. Anscheinend glaubte er, dass sie kroganisch verstand. Jane verdrehte die Augen, hatte aber keine Lust noch mehr zu erklären.  
„Und was ist sonst passiert? Wo sind die ganzen anderen? Wissen Sie was mit der Normandy passiert ist? Fragen Sie ihn das.“, bat Jane mit vielleicht etwas zu viel Nachdruck. Der Salarianer wandte sich sofort an Wrex und fragte ihn schnell, was Jane ihm befohlen hatte.  
„Weiß nicht. In der dritten Woche nach dem Kampf haben wir Jack gefunden, diese irre Biotikerin. Und Grunt habe ich vor drei Tagen mit meinen Truppen losgeschickt um Sie zu suchen. Aber das ist ja jetzt nicht mehr nötig. Er wird vermutlich sowie so demnächst zurück sein. Ich hab die Normandy nur ganz kurz gesehen und dann war sie weg. Seither... Nichts mehr. Keine Shuttles mehr am Himmel, keine Jäger. Der Himmel ist wie tot.“, erklärte Wrex. Er guckte kurz demonstrativ in den grauen Himmel und dann wieder zu Jane. Er gab ihr ein zerknülltes Papier, das Jane schnell als Liste erkannte.  
„Was... Was ist das?“, fragte sie. Der Salarianer übersetzte schnell.  
„Eine Liste. Kriminalitätsrate soll sehr hoch sein, laut dem Lieutenant. Glaub ich zwar nicht,  immerhin ging’s auf Tuchanka nicht anders zu aber gut… Wir haben die Leute verbannt, die gestohlen oder getötet haben. Ich wollte sie ja gleich erledigen, aber der Pyjak meinte, dass Gewalt nur noch zu mehr Gewalt führen würde. Daher haben wir sie eben rausgeschmissen.“, Wrex zeigte auf die Namen der Liste.  
Das waren Janes Meinung nach definitiv zu viele Namen. Aber eigentlich war die momentane Situation sehr verständlich. Schließlich herrschten Armut und Hunger. Es gab ihres Wissens nach kein Medigel, das hieß die Ärzte mussten auf herkömmliche, traditionelle Methoden zurückgreifen um die Verletzten zu behandeln. Und außerdem sah die Situation mit der Nahrung auch nicht gerade sehr üppig aus.  
„...Können wir irgendetwas dagegen tun?“, fragte Jane und studierte die Liste. Allem Anschein nach hatte ein Mensch Protokoll geführt. Kroganisch hätte sie nun wirklich nicht lesen können. Sorlan war das dolmetschen langsam Leid, das merkte sie.  
„Hm... Bezweifle ich. Hab schon versucht den Leuten irgendwie ein bisschen Moral einzubläuen. Die Kroganer hören auf mich, aber der Rest irgendwie nicht so… Die Dolmetscher können aber auch nicht so schreien wie ich.“, erklärte er und warf einen Blick auf die anderen Kroganer. Einige saßen an einem Feuer, grillten irgendetwas Undefinierbares oder sprachen über den Krieg.  
„Vielleicht kann ich ja irgendwas bewirken...“, meinte Jane leise und musterte ihren alten Freund mit einem kritischen Blick.  
Wrex musste gar nicht wissen was sie eben gesagt hatte, er las aus ihrem Blcik, dass sie schon wieder irgendwas unternehmen wollte und er wusste, dass sie bei Weitem noch nicht dazu im Stande war, jetzt groß zu handeln. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht erst mal behandeln lassen. Ich hab ja nun wirklich nicht viel Erfahrung mit Menschen gemacht, aber ich glaube, dass Sie nicht gerade sehr gesund aussehen. Sie bluten.“, erwiderte Wrex und Jane glaubte tatsächlich eine Art von Sorge in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben. Und jetzt wo er es erwähnte, spürte sie auch wieder den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite und das unangenehme Pulsieren in ihrem Knie.  
„Könnte zumindest nicht schaden.“, entgegnete sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Der Kroganer bat ihr an, sie bis zur Krankenstation zu begleiten aber Jane schüttelte nur dankend den Kopf. Sie würde diese paar Meter ja wohl noch selbst laufen können. Außerdem hatte sie noch Zurr bei sich, der ihr ja auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Vorcha?“, fragte sie und deutete auf Zurr. Sah er sie immer noch als eine Art Trophäe? Wollte er sie gegen Nahrung oder etwas Ähnlichem eintauschen? Eigentlich traute sie ihm das inzwischen aber gar nicht mehr zu. Er war viel zu freundlich als dass er so schlecht von ihr denken könnte.  
„Hm... Wie ist denn sein Name?“, fragte Wrex und musterte den Vorcha mit einem abschätzenden Blick.  
„Zurr.“, erwiderte Jane. Insgeheim hatte sie sich schon so an den Salarianer gewöhnt, dass sie immer wieder vergaß, dass er ihre Worte ja erst noch übersetzen musste.  
Wrex gab Jane noch mal die Liste. „Sie können das wesentlich besser lesen als ich.“, erwiderte Wrex. „Ich würde ja noch weiter mit Ihnen reden, aber ich muss mich um meine Truppen kümmern, bevor die wieder irgendwas in Brand stecken.“  
Jane nickte und ließ den Kroganer gehen. Dann ging sie die vielen Namen auf der Liste durch und bei Zurr blieb sie stehen. Diebstahl. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Du hast gestohlen?“, fragte sie und der Vorcha reagierte nicht. Selbstverständlich. Sie musste erst jemanden finden, der dem Vorcha ihre Worte übersetzen könnte. Als sie James wieder sah und nach einem Dolmetscher fragte, sagte der bloß, dass sie keinen hätten. Anscheinend würden ein paar wenige Kroganer die Vorcha noch verstehen, konnten aber selbst nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Jane konnte das kaum glauben, musste sich damit aber zufrieden geben. Zurr folgte ihr weiterhin.


	13. Am anderen Ende der Milchstraße

Kapitel 13: Am anderen Ende der Milchstraße  
  
Joker hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf wäre von tausenden von Nadeln durchstochen. Er stöhnte und versuchte aufzusitzen. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Keine roten Alarmlampen mehr, keine Geräusche die ihn auf irgendwelche kritischen Systemfehler hinwiesen. Es war einfach nur stockdunkel in dem Cockpit und als er sich umsah auch auf der Brücke und in der gesamten Normandy.  
„Was zum Henker...?“, er versuchte aufzustehen, hörte dann aber, dass irgendetwas in seinem rechten Bein böse knackte und verharrte sofort in der Bewegung. Also gut, aufstehen kam nicht in Frage. Er legte sich einfach ruhig auf den Boden und versuchte nochmal durchzugehen, was zuletzt passiert war. Da war diese seltsame Druckwelle, das System hat verrückt gespielt und EDI war auf einmal... EDI! Joker saß nun doch auf und warf einen Blick zu dem leblosen Körper seiner synthetischen Freundin. In der Dunkelheit konnte er sie nur schemenhaft ausmachen, aber er wusste, dass sie da war. „EDI?“, fragte er leise, ächzte als er sich zu ihrem Sitz kämpfte und an der Armlehne hochzog, sodass er wenigstens halbwegs auf einem Bein stehen konnte. Die VI antwortete nicht. Auch nicht, nachdem er sanft über ihre kalte, metallene Wange strich. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, aber so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, kam ihm immer wieder der Gedanke, dass sie tot war. Da war nichts mehr. Keine Wärme, keine sanfte Stimme die ihn aus den Gedanken reißen würde, gar nichts. Einfach nur Stille.  
„Scheiße...“, fluchte er und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Verdammt...“, er hatte mit so vielem gerechnet, mit Verlusten im höchsten Maße aber nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, EDI auf so eine Art und Weise verlieren  zu können. Und mehr wie je zuvor, wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, dass sie einfach nur eine KI war. Ein Programm, dessen Strom man einfach nur abschalten musste und schon würde sie sich nicht wieder mit ihm unterhalten können. Er hatte sich von Anfang an gesagt, dass es unrealistisch war, mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen. Aber jetzt... Auch wenn Joker gedacht hatte, es eigentlich gewusst zu haben, merkte er, dass dem nicht so war. EDI war viel zu menschlich gewesen um sie “nur“ als Programm zu sehen. Sie war ihm wichtig gewesen, hatte ihm unsagbar viel bedeutet und verdammt, sie war die einzige die es je geschafft hatte, dass er seine Krankheit auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war, vergaß. In ihrer Gegenwart, hatte Joker sich immer wie ein normaler Mann gefühlt. Nicht weniger...  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...“, fluchte er und lachte dann bitter. Was für ein scheiß Leben... Schön und gut, dass die Reaper nun offensichtlich keine Gefahr mehr darstellten, aber EDI zu verlieren… da war der Preis zumindest für Joker einfach zu hoch.   
„Joker!“, der Flight Lieutenant bemerkte gar nicht, wie Liara auf die Brücke gestürmt kam. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. „Joker... Was ist passiert? Ich hatte plötzlich lauter Fehlermeldungen auf meinem Schirm. Und dann ist die Normandy irgendwie...“, sie verstummte als sie seinen verletzten Blick sah.  
„Ich will nicht drüber reden.¨, sagte er stand auf und humpelte Richtung Galaxiekarte. Liara sah kurz zu EDI, verstand und folgte ihm dann.  
„Das gesamte System ist lahmgelegt, nicht wahr? Wir sind auf irgendeinem fremden Planeten gestrandet, wenn ich das richtig verstehe...“, Liara besah den Rest der Crew. Ein paar saßen auf dem Boden, hatten durch den heftigen Aufprall auch irgendwelche Verletzungen oder Beschwerden. Es war wohl eine wirklich unschöne Landung gewesen. Liara konnte von Glück sprechen, dass ihr nichts weiter passiert war.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung was genau passiert ist. Ich weiß nur, dass das alles scheiße ist.“, erwiderte Joker grimmig und begann an einem Stromkasten herum zu nesteln...  
„Jeff, ich bezweifle, dass das irgendetwas bringt.“, meinte Liara und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Was auch immer es gewesen ist, Liara hatte erst durch die Nottreppe nach oben kommen können. Der Aufzug funktionierte nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie so ziemlich der Rest der gesamten Normandy. Sie bemerkte zwei Crewmitglieder die eben dabei waren die Türe zur Kommandozentrale aufzuschweißen.  
„...KIs können doch nicht sterben... Oder Liara? Ich meine, wenn das System heruntergefahren wird und man es wieder hochfährt... Dann ist sie doch noch die gleiche...?“, Joker hielt inne und sah konzentriert auf den Boden. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass EDI nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkommen würde.  
Die Asari überlegte einen Moment. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mit welcher Art Systemabsturz sie es hier zu tun hatten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die gesamte Technik versagt hatte, schließlich konnte sie Joker noch einwandfrei verstehen, ihre Translatoren hatten also nichts abbekommen. Aber dass der Rest der Normandy so zu sagen außer Betrieb war, war natürlich schon sehr seltsam. „Ich weiß es nicht, Jeff. Aber ich denke, wir sollten einfach mal nach unten gehen. Tali versucht sicher schon, alles wieder in Takt zu bringen.“, schlug Liara vor und ging wieder zur Nottreppe.  
Jeff nickte, folgte ihr aber nicht.  
„Gehen Sie schon mal vor.“, meinte er nur mit einem gespielten Lächeln.  
  
„Legion! Wach auf!“, Tali rüttelte den Geth und stellte schnell fest, dass er ihr nicht mehr antworten würde. „Oh Keelah, das darf nicht wahr sein...“, sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen, jetzt bloß nicht anzufangen zu weinen und ging schnell zum Antriebskern der Normandy. Es fiel der jungen Quarianerin schwer das Geländer im Dunkeln auszumachen aber andererseits hatte sie auf dem Maschinendeck unheimlich viel Zeit verbracht, da kannte sie fast jede noch so kleine Ecke des Raums. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und untersuchte die Kabel. Was war nur geschehen? Warum hatte die Normandy auf einmal den Geist aufgegeben? Waren sie getroffen worden? Und wieso hatte Tali von all dem nichts mitbekommen?  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon da saß und die verschiedenen Kabel anstarrte, aber irgendwann kamen Liara und Kaidan reingestürmt.  
„Tali!“, rief Liara erleichtert und setzte sich zu der Quarianerin auf den Boden. Sie nahm sie kurz in den Arm und fragte dann, ob alles in Ordnung war.  
„Nein, Legion.... Er...“, Tali wollte nicht das Wort “Tot“ verwenden also starrte sie einfach nur auf den Boden. Außerdem wusste sie nicht einmal, ob er wirklich tot war. Ob Geth starben, so wie Quarianer oder Menschen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie ihn wieder einschalten konnte, sollte es an seinem System liegen. Tali schüttelte nur den Kopf und wusste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte.  
Kaidan kniete sich zu dem Geth und untersuchte ihn.  
„Wir kriegen ihn schon wieder hin.“, meinte Liara und lächelte Tali so gut es ging aufmunternd an. „Wird schon wieder. Bist du verletzt?“, fügte die Asari hinzu und begutachtete ihre Freundin mit einem kritischen Blick.  
„Nein. Ich glaube zumindest nicht. Legion hat mich...“, Tali schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Das war alles so ungerecht. Erst hatte Kal sie verlassen, dann hatte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Legion eben nicht nur eine Programmierung war und jetzt wurde er ihr auch noch genommen. Und Jane war auch nicht da. Wie sollte sie das Ganze nur durchstehen? „Was ist mit den anderen? Der Antriebskern ist... Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, er lässt sich nicht mehr einschalten. Es ist als wäre die ganze Energie einfach...weg.“, erklärte die Quarianerin und sah zu der großen Konstruktion auf.  
„Joker hat ein paar Verletzungen, ich glaube er ist zu Dr. Chakwas auf die Krankenstation gegangen. Und Garrus-“  
„Garrus? Ich dachte...“, Tali sah kurz zu Kaidan und dann wieder zu Liara. „Wo ist Shepard? Ich dachte Kaidan und Garrus wären mit ihr auf der Erde und...“, sie verstummte, starrte die Asari nur aus ungläubigen, entsetzten Augen an. Hieß das etwas dass Shepard...? Nein...  
Liara antwortete vorerst mal nicht. Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Maschinendeck kurz mit Kaidan über die Ereignisse auf der Erde unterhalten können. Demnach hatte Shepard es auf die Citadel geschafft und ihn und Garrus auf die Normandy zurück beordert. Von Alldem hatte sie nicht besonders viel mitbekommen. Als sie gehört hatte, dass der Squad wieder auf dem Schiff war, hatte sie gehofft auch Shepard wiederzusehen. Aber anscheinend, war sie mit der Citadel...  
Liara schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir wissen es nicht... Garrus war schwer verletzt als er mit Kaidan zurück auf die Normandy kam. Er ist auch auf der Krankenstation. Ich hoffe nur, dass Dr. Chakwas irgendetwas tun kann. Das Medigel funktioniert auch nicht mehr und soweit ich weiß, haben wir nicht gerade viele Medikamente die auf dextro Aminosäuren anspringen...“, erklärte Liara.  
„Keelah.... Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein... Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragte Tali mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton.  
„Wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, auf welchem Planeten wir eben gelandet sind. Dann können wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir hier wieder weg kommen. Aber zuerst sollten wir uns vergewissern, dass wir nicht in Gefahr sind.“, meinte Kaidan und gesellte sich zu den beiden Frauen. Tali nickte. Sie bat den Major, Legion auch zur Krankenstation zu bringen, sie bestand geradezu darauf. Kaidan konnte ihr nicht widersprechen und brachte den Geth zu Dr.Chakwas.  
  
Liaras erster Gedanke als sie die Normandy verließen war, wie froh sie darüber war, auf einem sauerstoffhaltigen Planeten gelandet zu sein. Egal wo sie hinsah, überall wucherten Pflanzen, Bäume, alles Mögliche. Selbst auf den höchsten Bergen am anderen Ende des Tals. Genaugenommen hatte es sie gar nicht mal so schlecht erwischt. Liara kannte einige Früchte und erklärte Kaidan, dass sie notfalls, sollten ihre Essensvorräte ausgehen, einfach diese Früchte sammeln und kochen könnten. Der Major war froh über Liaras Anwesenheit. Sie kannte sich einfach richtig gut aus in der Galaxie und machte die ganze Situation gleich viel leichter für ihn.  
„Sehr schön. Können Sie auch bestimmen, auf welchem Planeten wir gelandet sind?“, fragte er und musterte eine purpurne Pflanze die in alle Richtungen wuchs und sich über den ganzen Boden erstreckte. Interessantes Gewächs.  
„Hm, nein, das ist schwierig. Diese Pflanzen hier wachsen so ziemlich auf jedem sauerstoffhaltigen Planeten. Ich weiß nicht genau wo wir sind. Aber ich schätze, dass wir noch irgendwo in der Milchstraße sind.“, antwortete die Asari und warf einen Blick in den Himmel. Er strahlte hellblau, es waren kaum Wolken zu sehen und die zwei Monde verrieten schon mal, dass sie nicht auf der Erde waren.  
„Mist...“, Kaidan schwieg wieder. Er hatte gehofft, auf der Erde zu sein. Dann hätte er vielleicht nach Jane suchen können. Sie finden und retten können... Er seufzte und machte sich Vorwürfe nicht auf Garrus gehört zu haben. Sie hätten die Normandy noch mal verlassen sollen, Shepard folgen.... Vielleicht wäre dann alles ganz anders gekommen.  
Auf einmal öffnete sich wieder die Türe der Normandy und Garrus kam Wut schnaubend heraus. Bei der Göttin er sah schrecklich aus. Liara erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, noch nie einen derart zugerichteten Turianer gesehen zu haben, schüttelte schnell den Kopf und kam ihm entgegen.  
„Garrus, kommen Sie sofort zurück!“, Dr. Chakwas war dem Turianer dicht auf den Fersen und hatte ihn fast eingeholt, als der mit einem Stöhnen zusammenbrach.  
„Garrus!“, rief Liara und kniete sich zu ihm. „Garrus, hören Sie mich?“, fragte sie und versuchte ihn zu stützen.  
„Wo sind wir...?“, fragte er nur und hustete.  
„Wissen wir nicht. Wir mussten notlanden. Irgendetwas ist schief gegangen, die Normandy hat überhaupt keine Energie geschweige denn Treibstoff mehr.“, erklärte Liara so gut es ging und versuchte Garrus aufzuhelfen. Dr. Chakwas hatte ihm bereits an manchen Stellen Verbände angelegt.  
„Wir müssen zurück... Auf die Erde... Jane...“, meinte der Turianer. Liara merkte, wie schwer ihm das Atmen fallen musste und sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er würde nirgends hingehen, ehe er nicht behandelt wurde und sich vollständig auskuriert hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Garrus, aber Shepard wird vorerst mal warten müssen. Sie sind schwer verletzt, Sie müssen sich erst einmal ausruhen.¨, meinte Liara und half Dr. Chakwas den verwundeten Turianer wieder auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.  
  
Karin untersuchte ihn, sagte ihm immer wieder wie schlimm seine Verletzungen waren und wie lange er sich ausruhen sollte. Garrus allerdings hörte kaum zu. Es spielte für ihn keine Rolle, wie schlimm zugerichtet er war, es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend egal. Er wollte nur Jane finden koste es was es wolle, er würde nicht aufgeben bis er sie gefunden hatte. Selbst nachdem Karin ihm sagte, dass sie nicht mehr auf der Erde waren, änderte das nichts an seinem Vorhaben.  
„Dann müssen wir die Normandy so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Laufen bringen.“, erwiderte er nur und Dr.Chakwas konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er war sturer wie jeder Kroganer! Joker der auf einer anderen Liege gegenüber von Garrus lag, lachte nur über seinen Kommentar.  
„Bitte, Garrus? Wie denn? Der Antriebskern ist komplett hinüber und die Stromkasten haben auch überhaupt keine Notenergie mehr. Das war’s. Wenn wir nicht irgendwo ein bisschen Treibstoff herbekommen, sitzen wir hier für immer fest. Oder bis irgendjemand anders uns findet… wobei… wir können ja nicht einmal ein Notsignal senden… Scheiße, wir sind echt im Arsch.“, murmelte Joker und starrte unbeeindruckt an die Decke. Er hatte einen kurzen Moment lang wirklich Hoffnung gehabt, dass Tali das alles gemeinsam mit Techniker Adams hinbekommen würde. Aber nachdem die Quarianerin nur den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, war so ziemlich alle Hoffnung dahin.   
„Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich beide mal! Wir haben die Reaper besiegt, ist das denn gar nichts wert? Egal auf welchem Planeten wir hier sind, solange wir Wasser zum Trinken und genügend Nahrung haben, können wir die Normandy auch irgendwann wieder reparieren. Jetzt lassen Sie sich beide erst einmal behandeln. Dann sehen wir weiter.“, meinte Karin und drückte Garrus zurück in die Kissen. „Und vor allem Sie, Garrus, bleiben liegen.“, ergänzte sie mit einem warnenden Unterton.  
Der Turianer verdrehte die Augen, konnte kaum fassen, dass er auf dem Befehl dieser Frau hörte und schmollte. Sobald er wieder normal laufen konnte würde er sich an einen Plan machen, die Normandy wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Er würde hier nicht ewig liegen bleiben.   
Nachdem Dr. Chakwas die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, waren Garrus und Joker alleine in dem dunklen Raum. Die Ärztin hatte bis eben noch ein paar Kerzen benutzt, alle aber ausgeblasen, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.   
„Ist beschissen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Joker in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er glaubte, dass Garrus so ziemlich der einzige war, der seinen bescheidenen Gemütszustand nachvollziehen konnte. Die Galaxie war gerettet – Juhu! Und was hatte er davon? Die einzige Frau die ihm je was bedeutet hatte, war bis auf weiteres tot. Garrus musste so ziemlich dasselbe fühlen. Schließlich war Shepard entweder tot, oder unerreichbar für ihn.   
„Wir werden zurückfliegen.“, erwiderte Garrus ohne jeglichen Unterton.   
Joker zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, den Turianer inzwischen gut zu kennen. Er hatte auch gedacht, seine Tonlagen interpretieren zu können, aber so wie er eben gesprochen hatte, war da gar nichts. Keine Wut, keine Trauer, nichts.   
„Ich will jetzt echt nicht wie ein Spielverderber klingen, Garrus, aber bei allem was Recht ist, so schnell kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg.“, entgegnete er und starrte wieder an die Decke.   
„Ich werde Jane nicht aufgeben.“, meinte Garrus tonlos.  
„Ja, das haben Sie eben schon gesagt. Zumindest so ähnlich. Und glauben Sie mir, das hat keiner hier vor, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir sie oder sonst wen in nächster Zeit erreichen werden.“, erwiderte der Flight Lieutenant und warf Garrus, dessen Gesicht er nur schemenhaft ausmachen konnte einen genervten Blick zu. Das war – zumindest für den Moment – zu viel Ehrgeiz für ihn. Er war stinksauer und zugegeben auch deprimiert. Er hatte einfach keine Lust jetzt zu kämpfen. Das hatte er in den letzten Jahren zu genüge getan.   
Der Turianer sagte nichts mehr und nach einigen Minuten glaubte Joker auch, dass er eingeschlafen war und gönnte sich auch ein wenig Schlaf. Die letzten Stunden waren heftig genug gewesen…  
  
„Wir können Ihn nicht reparieren, Tali.“, erklärte Liara zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal. Die Quarianerin stand neben dem Geth an einem der vielen Betten auf dem Crewdeck und sah Liara wütend an.   
„Wieso nicht? Du hast doch jahrelang alle Kulturen der Galaxie studiert, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt wie Geth funktionieren!“, erwiderte Tali aufgebracht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es das gewesen sein soll. Nach all den nervenzerreibenden Jahren die sie hinter sich hatte, der ganze Kampf mit den Geth… und jetzt soll Legion einfach so tot sein? Und der ganze Rest seiner Spezies auch? Wie konnte Liara so eine Vermutung auch nur anstellen!   
„Ich weiß, du bist wütend. Aber Geth haben keinen An- und Ausschalter. Ihr System ist viel komplexer, das weißt du doch selbst.“, erwiderte die junge Asari und hatte das Gefühl, Tali würde bald anfangen zu weinen. Komischerweise verhielt sie sich viel unberechenbarer als Liara gedacht hatte.   
Und nachdem die Quarianerin nicht mehr antwortete, sondern anfing zu schluchzen bestätigte sich Liaras Verdacht. Das war wohl alles ein bisschen zu viel für sie. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte war Tali neben Jack auch das jüngste Mitglied hier auf der Normandy. Mit ihren 25 Jahren war es nur zu verständlich, dass ihr das alles irgendwann über den Kopf wuchs. Zumal Liara glaubte zu wissen, wie sehr die Quarianerin den Geth mochte.   
Die Asari konnte gar nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr Tali gegenüberstand und weinte. „Hey…“, sie nahm die junge Mechanikerin in den Arm. „Das wird schon wieder. Wir schaffen das, mach dir keine Sorgen…“   
Die Asari stand eine Weile einfach nur inmitten des Raumes und hielt Tali fest. Bei allem was Recht war, sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie mit all dem nicht gerechnet hatte. Dass dieser Krieg solche Auswirkungen haben würde. Liara wusste nicht einmal genau, was passiert war. Sie konnte sich nur an Kaidans Erklärungen halten. Aber selbst die hielten sich in Grenzen.   
Shepard war also auf der Citadel gewesen… bei der Göttin, wenn sie nur an diese gigantischen Reaper dachte, die den Strahl auf der Erde beschützt hatten! Und da soll Jane durchgekommen sein? Und das auch noch überlebt haben? Diese Frau war wirklich beeindruckend. Aber andererseits hatte Kaidan auch gesagt, dass er von der Normandy aus beobachtet hatte, wie die Citadel explodiert war. Konnte Jane dann überhaupt überlebt haben?   
Liara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte jetzt nicht daran zweifeln. Die Crew war so oder so schon am Boden zerstört, da durfte sie ihnen nicht auch noch die Hoffnung nehmen, dass ihr Commander überlebt hatte.   
Tali beruhigte sich wieder, schniefte noch ein paar Mal und bedankte sich dann bei der Asari. „Danke…Ich mache mir einfach… ich kann nicht anders, Liara. Legion hat mich beschützt, er wollte mir nur helfen und jetzt ist er…“, sie verstummte wieder und sah auf den leblosen Körper des Geth.   
„Wir bekommen ihn wieder hin. Ganz bestimmt.“, erwiderte Liara aufmunternd. Ja, sie war mit Abstand die einzige, die nicht so deprimiert war wie der Rest der Crew. Tali hatte schnell bemerkt, dass es nicht nur ihr so ging, alle schienen irgendwie ziemlich fertig zu sein. Keiner konnte so richtig glauben, dass sie auf einem fremden Planeten waren. Geflohen vom Kampf mit den Reapern. Auch wenn Tali das nie vor Joker sagen würde, war es doch genau das, was sie getan hatten, oder nicht? Sie waren geflohen. Zwar auf Shepards Befehl aber das machte es nicht gerade besser. Tali war auf der Normandy gewesen um in genau diesem Krieg mitzuhelfen und dann, als Shepard sie vielleicht gebraucht hätte, hatten sie sie auf der Erde zurückgelassen. Tali bemerkte, wie ihr schlechtes Gewissen wuchs. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich. Vor Allem nachdem sie an ihr letztes Gespräch mit dem Commander dachte. Sie hatte sie aufgebaut wegen ihrem Kind, wegen Legion, wegen Kal… und jetzt war sie weg und Tali fühlte sich richtig gehend alleine.   
Ohne dass sie es richtig mitbekam, legte sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Bis jetzt konnte sie noch gar nichts von dem Kind spüren. Sie wusste nur, dass es da war. Und es würde in eine Welt hineingeboren, in der es keine Reaper gab. Eigentlich eine schöne Aussicht. Aber die Tatsache, dass die Technik vollkommen versagt hatte, machte ihr diesen schönen Gedanken gleich wieder zu Nichte. Und natürlich, dass Legion immer noch reglos auf der Liege lag.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Tali? Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte Liara besorgt und sah kurz auf die Hand der Quarianerin, die sie immer noch schützend auf ihrem Bauch hielt.   
„Nein… es… es geht mir gut.“, sagte sie nur und warf einen letzten Blick auf Legion, bevor sie mit der Asari wieder das Zimmer verließ.


End file.
